Obscured Twilight
by Jaden Ink
Summary: Bella and Cory are twins, but they couldn’t be more opposite, Bella is shy, Cory is more out going, Bella is quiet and loves to read, Cory is loud and love to make music, Bella get’s to live, and Cory get’s to die. COMPLETE SUMMARY IN PROFILE! update lots
1. PREFACE

A/N: NEW STORY the summary will be in my profile as soon as i write it but i hope you like it!

* * *

CPOV

I have been playing the guitar since I was six. Since the day I first found out that I would die in about fourteen years. I am now 16 with only four more years to go. Little did I know, and little did the doctors inform me that I would surely die at twenty yes, but in the last four years of my life, I would be slowly be loosing the two most important things in my pathetic excuse for an existence; My hands, and Bella.

So now here I was sitting on the beach with my guitar looking out into the night, listening to the waves crash against the rocks, collecting myself and urging myself to stand and walk out into the ocean to rest for all eternity.

I had nothing to live for now anyways, I couldn't play guitar anymore; the disease had taken over the nerves in my left hand, soon it would be my right, and then my legs, then soon I wouldn't be able to sing, I will live in a hospital bed like a vegetable and have to spell out words by pointing to a board with the alphabet on it just to do something as simple as tell the nurse that I needed a new IV or something. My twin sister Bella would visit me everyday, but I would know where she really wanted to be, out with Edward, her boyfriend.

Now don't get me wrong, my sister deserves love more then anything. I'm just glad she found it before I was dead and gone, then she wouldn't miss me as much and would be able to move on.

I had never been afraid of death; Even now as I sit on the beach looking at the water that I would soon be drowning in, I wasn't afraid, well I was a little, but I knew I wanted to do this.

The tide was high now, and the waves were crashing violently like they were angry. It was now, or never.

I stepped out into the ocean; the cold water caressing my ankles. I felt a few traitor tears rolled down my face but I wiped them away quickly. With my guitar in hand, I kept walking out into the water until I was on my toes to keep from going under.

"Bella, Ch- Dad, I'm sorry." I muttered as I pushed my self out a little further to where the undertow was waiting for me.

* * *

BPOV

I lay with my head on Edward's lap in the Cullen's living room. A movie was playing but we weren't watching it. We were watching Alice sitting by Jasper on the love seat. She was having a vision, and from the twist in her face it wasn't a good one.

We waited in silence for her to come out of it. I could feel Edward tense so I knew it would be soon.

"Bella, c-can Cory swim?" Alice asked her voice quavering as she opened her eyes.

"No, she's terrified of water." I sat up quickly "She wouldn't," I started but before I knew it I was on Edward's back flying through the forest.

I let my tears roll silently down my face and onto the crook of Edwards's neck. How the hell could I think Cory would have been okay? Music was everything to my sister, and since three days ago she hadn't been able to play.

_I had asked her to play a song for me and she did, but her chords got sloppy because she wasn't holding down the strings hard enough._

_"Cory?" I asked her, she looked up at me, her eyes furious telling me to be quiet. She kept strumming the same chord over and over again but it never rang true. I got up and pulled the guitar away from my sister and pulled her into a hug. She cried, for the first time since she was six years old that night. Three nights ago when she started to loose her left hand._

_After we went to the doctor to confirm it, she kept saying that she was fine. Depressed but fine. I wasn't going to go to Edward's tonight but she said that she had plans and that I should go and enjoy my self._

We reached the beach and Edward slid me off his back. I ran forward looking out into the ocean I could see her guitar off in the far distance floating on top of the water.

"CORY!" I screamed as I ran to the beach. After a few steps I saw her lying on the beach, dripping wet with an equally dripping wet being on top of her. She lay motionless as the boy placed his mouth on hers and then did compressions on her chest.

The moon was glistening off of his pale skin. His messy dark hair was dripping and his clothes clung to his very toned body. He was magnificently beautiful; probably just as beautiful as Edward. He just had to be a vampire, which would explain the snarl that erupted from my boyfriend's throat as he ran forward to attack.

I ran after them but when I got close Alice held me back. That's when I noticed that the boy whom Edward was fighting, his eyes were ruby red.


	2. Beginings

**A/N: okay so here is the first chapter of OBSCURED TWILIGHT! summary will be in profile shortly as long as i can make it interesting enough!**

* * *

BPOV 

"Well I fixed it up just like your mom said, and I knocked out the wall to the guest bedroom to make it bigger since you guys insisted on sharing a room." Charlie said as he walked up the stairs. Cory and I followed him up the stairs and into our new bedroom. I stopped Cory out side the room to pull out my UV monitor. The green light flashed which meant it was safe.

"You did a great job Dad." I said as I jumped up to kiss his cheek.

"Yea, thanks Dad." Cory gave Charlie a hug, which was returned.

"Well I will leave you girls to get packed. But oh I wanted to show you girls something." he walked into the bedroom and jumped a little to grab a rope that was dangling from the ceiling. A staircase descended from the roof, which lead to an enormous attic. Cory and I rushed up the stairs to see what was inside. He turned on a light and it touched every inch of the attic. It was well developed and in one half of the room, it was filled with Cory's music stuff that Mom said she would have to leave behind when she came to forks.

On the walls were mounts holding up two acoustic, and three electric guitars. There was her black baby grand piano in the corner with her violin laid on top. A stereo was on a stand in the corner. Her CD case was beside it stacked high with all of her disks. A small desk was in the corner with her laptop and her soundboard.

On the other side of the room were all of my things. I had a bookshelf stocked with books it took up the whole wall completely and looked like a library. They were all organized alphabetically, and there was a latter that slid from one end to the other. Their was a couch with a lamp that reached up and over so that if you were laying down reading the light would shine on the writing perfectly.

"How the heck did you do all this?" I asked astounded. I walked slowly over to the books and dragged my hand across the spines. It was amazing. They were all new too.

Cory was walking around the room running her fingers over the piano, and her guitars. She had brought he favorite with her on the plane but she knew she would have missed everything.

Tears overwhelmed both of us as we sobbed at the sights before us.

"Well, Phil helped a lot. He made some calls and everything worked out."

Phil had said that he was moving all of Cory's equipment to the new house early too keep it there. I couldn't believe that he actually spent all that money to ship these over, and then all these new books, I was astounded.

After many thank you's and a lot of tears. We pried ourselves from our sanctuary, and back into our rooms where we unpacked our clothes and other things.

We were sitting at the dinner table. I had just made baked spaghetti, for my sister, father and I. We were sitting silently and eating when Charlie brought something up.

"I enrolled you both into school today. You'll both be starting tomorrow so go to bed early." I nearly choked on my pasta. Did he say us; as in Cory and me?

"What?" Cory asked. I could tell she was incredibly shocked Cory would be going to school?

"Dad are you aware that I have a condition?" she asked her voice was challenging him.

"Yes, that's why I have notified the school and they changed the light bulbs and put UV protectors on the windows. If it's sunny you wont have to go to school."

"Dad I haven't been to school since grade three! How am I supposed to mainstream myself now?"

"You'll be grade 11 just like Bella."

"Dad, don't you think it's dangerous? I mean the weather could change dramatically anytime and she could get stuck anywhere."

"Well how about she goes Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's, except those days that happen to be sunny, then there wont be nearly as much of a risk."

"Dad I don't want to go! I've been home schooled for eight years! It's not going to even matter if I graduate cause I'll end up dying soon after anyway-"

"COURTNEY ANICA SWAN! If I ever hear you say something like that again or so help me god I'll-"

Cory shoved out of her chair and stormed up the stairs. Her eyes were brimming with tears that she was fighting back like she always did.

"Dad! Seriously!" I screamed at him. Charlie just stabbed at his food like a two year old having a temper tantrum.

"She's so negative how could I not be angry!"

"Because it's the truth Dad! Her condition is one of the most serious types, if I were her I wouldn't want to waste my time at school either."

"It's not a waste she will have an education!"

"And do what with it dad. People with her type of XP don't usually live past 20. Where is she going to use this education?"

"God damn it Bella! She is going to go to school and that's final!"

I left my food and ran upstairs. I could hear Cory in the attic. Her music was blasting and she was playing her electric to one of the songs. I decided to wait till she calmed down to reason with her that school wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

The morning came quicker then expected. I talked Cory into at least trying it out for a while. Of course when morning came around she was tired. My twin had xeroderma pigmentosum. 

It is an inherited disease. To put it simply, if she is exposed to sunlight, it would cause immediate burns, blistering, and mutate her cells possible causing cancer. We kept her out of the sun from grade three till now. She stopped going to school because she had to wear this big suit and she got made fun of because of it. So since then she stayed at home. She would sleep during the day, and be awake all night.

We walked to the door and I used the UV monitor making sure that it was safe.

"This is stupid Bella and you know it." Cory said slamming the truck door shut. Charlie had bought it off of his friend. I stuck the key in the ignition and it roared to life.

"Now, now Cory, just because it's not the most appealing truck doesn't mean doesn't have any feelings." She let a smile escape her lips as she laid her head on the glass.

To be honest, I was ecstatic that Cory and I would be going to school together. I never liked forks, but when the doctor said that if we moved to a dark place, Cory was most likely to live past 20. Now, I suddenly loved the place.

We pulled into the parking lot. I was actually relieved that most of the vehicles were just as shabby as our truck. Except for two Volvo's. One was beautiful silver with black windows, and the other was a bright yellow with black tinted windows.

We walked to the administration office to get our schedules and things. Cory opened the door and I stepped inside only to have my foot catch on the rug. I stumbled face first towards a coffee table when Cory reached out and grabbed my arms before I could make impact.

My sister and I are very close. I was a klutz beyond belief, but Cory always took care of me, and I always took care of her. We truly were twins. If either of us lost the other, we would fall and never be able to get back up. That scared me the most because all doctors ever kept saying to me was that it was best to start preparing now so that when she dies it wont be a shock. What were those people thinking? Even if I had _eternity_ to prepare I wouldn't be able to function with out her there.

"Courtney Anica Swan, and Isabella Marie Swan." Cory told the receptionist. She commented on how our dad told her all about us. She looked at my sister with pity, which only made me want to hit her. Cory needed anything but pity. She was fine, walking, talking; _living_.

We walked out of the office with our things and instructions to get a slip signed by all our teachers.

"What do you have?"

"History, Music Theory, Lunch, Math, and Bio." Cory said as she yanked at my arm to look at my sheet.

"We only have History and Lunch. I have History, English, Lunch, Bio, and gym."

"You? Gym?" Cory started laughing and I just pushed her playfully. Though se was making fun of me, she was right.

History passed by quickly. The class had just started watching a movie called Waterloo. It was a movie based on Napoleon and the battle at Waterloo, yea I know creative title huh.

I said good-bye reluctantly to my sister. As soon as she rounded the corner, I felt anxious. Thank God I had English. Reading would occupy my time and thoughts.

* * *

CPOV 

Music Theory was exactly what I hoped for. Not only was it studying composers and modern-day artists; but mostly to write our own pieces. I walked into the class and Mr. Rams signed my slip. He pointed to a seat on the bleachers. Once the class was all here, he split us into groups of four to create a group piece. The challenge was to unify your new group so that you played as one.

I was in a group of all boys they introduced themselves as Tyler, Eric, and Mike. Tyler played the drums, Eric bass, and Mike played rhythmic guitar. I told them that I could be the Lead guitar and singer and they grew ecstatic.

Our song started with me finger-picking, slowly Mike played his guitar to match the chords I was picking to. The drums came in about 40 seconds in with a nice slow but complicated beat. The bass picked up the undertones and I started to sing, it was lyrics that I had worked out long before but no tunes made it work, but this time if finally meshed.

After about an hour of plotting notes and arranging tempos our song was almost perfect. Mr. Rams had all the groups perform it to the class what we had so far. He told us that the top five groups would be performing in next months Music Festival and Bonfire.

Everyone preformed but he said he would wait for his decision a few more days so that we can prefect our songs.

"Cory, that was amazing!" said Tyler swinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Yea! How long have you been playing?" Mike asked, he was smiling so bright; he looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Since I was six so ten years. But it was nothing; thanks to you guys I finally found the tune to my lyrics. I have been trying for months to put them to music but nothing sounded right."

"Well it was nothing." Said Eric as he dusted off his shirt pretending to be a big shot. This got a giggle out of me.

"Want to sit with us at lunch?" asked Tyler when we got to the door of the Art's building

"Well I got to find my sister. I-I'll meet you guys there okay?" they nodded and left me. Once they were out of sight and everyone was in their classes, I took out the UV monitor. It was all clear.

"Cory! How was class?" Bella bounded up to me stumbling a little on her way.

"I wish I brought my own guitar, I'll remember it tomorrow. I guess if my songs good enough I can play at the Bonfire next month."

"I heard some kids talking about that! You're going to do so great!"

"Did you make any friends?" I asked as I walked towards the lunchroom, Bella shuffling beside me.

"A few girls, Jessica, Angela and Lauren. They invited us to eat with them."

"Same here only, Mike, Tyler, and Eric."

"OoHh LlOoOoK TtHhEeRrEe TtHhEeYy AaRrEe!" Bella and I said together pointing towards the same table. What an unbelievable coincidence. We walked over to them and right away I knew what was going on in the guy's heads. Bella was plain, but very pretty; much more then me, and from their faces I knew they agreed.

We introduced each other and sat on the same side facing the back of the cafeteria.

"So Bella? How did you like Phoenix?" asked Mike. He tried to make his voice lower and seductive and it only made his voice crack. I laughed as Jessica whipped her head in my direction. If looks could kill.

I looked away from her only to catch a glimpse at the most beautiful group I had ever seen. Bella noticed immediately and followed my gaze. There were five amazingly, inhumanly, breathtakingly looking people. There were two girls. One was blonde; she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She was seated next to a dark haired big burley-looking guy who had his arm around her shoulder possessively, but she liked it, you could tell by her expression. The other girl was a pixie-ish looking girl. She was holding hands with a muscular but not as much as the other. He was blonde but his features were less mature then the big guy. She was talking to a boy facing the window. His auburn hair fell messily over his eyes. He seemed lost in though. I took a peak at my sister, she was staring intently at the auburn one; he was very handsome I'd give him that.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, eyes never straying from the bronzed God.

"Oh my God, they are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The blonde's are the Hale's, they're twins the Cullen's are the other ones. Emmet, Alice, and Edward. They are all adopted. And the shocking thing is that they are all with each other, under the same roof. How could Dr. Cullen allow that?"

"Which one is the auburn haired one?" Bella asked. As she said this he bronzed on stiffened slightly in his seat.

"That's Edward. He doesn't date though. Either he is gay or he doesn't think the girls here are good enough."

Jealousy was painted on her every word I couldn't help but smirk and then stab at my salad once again.

I felt a strong breeze blow through the cafeteria as a student walked in from out side. The storm had picked up tremendously. Bella's and my hair whipped around our heads blowing my bangs up and to the side and Bella's straight over her face.

When the wind stopped I heard a loud screech of a chair. I looked over to the table that the Cullen's were at and I saw the one Edward stand up. His jaw was set and his eyes looked dark, black almost. He was staring directly at Bella. I could feel her tension as she sat beside me, unable to pry her eyes from him. Edward looked vicious and bent over just oh so slightly until the little pixie grabbed his arm. He looked at her, his face pained as he stormed out of the room, his family right on his heels.

* * *

BPOV 

The incident in the cafeteria left me a little disturbed. No one noticed but Cory and I, that much was for sure; but the question was what the hell happened. One second he was staring out the window, and the next he was glaring at me. The only thing that look could remind me of was the discovery channel. The circle of life that connected a predator and it's prey. Let me tell you, at that moment, I was the prey.

Cory squeezed my hand reassuringly. Of course my twin would be the only one to realize how perturbed I felt over a person I didn't know. A particularly beautiful person I didn't know. My sister and I shared a look of understanding and pure silent discussion. We had perfected this technique over the years; we could know what each other was thinking as long as we wanted each other to know. It wasn't knowing exactly. I mean we couldn't look at one another and have a conversation; but we could look at each other and just know. Jessica jabbered on about the injustice of Edward's lack of interest, until Mike spoke causing her to stop and stare somewhat disbelieving.

"So Bella, what do you have next?"

"Uh Biology." I said not taking my gaze off of my sister.

"Really great me to! I can walk you!" my jaw dropped as I looked at my sister pleadingly. She gave me a look saying 'your on your own' and with that as if on cue the bell sounded for third period to start.

Mike walked beside me down the halls. Talking non-stop I just smiled and nodded making it appear that I was listening, but instead my mind drifted to the cafeteria. The scene kept replaying in my mind. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

When we got to the class the teacher signed my slip and ushered to a table in front of Mike's assigned seat. I sat down and opened my books while he leaned against the table and continued to talk about life in Forks Washington.

Still my mind wandered to lunch as I looked up at Mike pretending to listen when class had started. I was still staring at the place Mike had once been before I recognized a new presence and lack of old one.

I turned all to quickly to come face to face with the God that had captivated my mind since lunch. I gaped at him and he looked back. His eyes were beautiful. Hell he was beautiful. Never mind, beauty can't even begin to describe the perfection that is Edward Cullen.

He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something when the heater kicked in blowing warm air at me. Edward's eyes turned dark as he turned him self around. He looked utterly pissed and all I could do was bit my lip and look forward at the teacher praying to God that the bell would ring so that I Isabella Marie Swan would not break down in tears in the middle of biology class because a one Edwards Cullen seemingly hated me.

But unfortunately God hates me; and instead the class went forward at a snails pace. I was glad that what the teacher was teaching I had already been taught. I couldn't concentrate if I wanted to. My thoughts were entirely of the divine being beside me.

My head was forward by my eyes darted all over. To the clock, to Edward, back to the clock, then back to Edward. Edward stayed in the same position. Staring straight ahead, he didn't look like he was paying attention either, jaw set, muscles tensed, his fist was balled up on his thigh and I could tell he was slightly trembling.

His head suddenly flew down onto his hands on the table. His eyes were tightly shut and his leg bounced up and down. He looked pained. I was about to tap him and ask him if he was all right but he shot up hand extended into the air.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't feel well, may I go to the nurses office?" and with that he was swiftly at the door. His grace was unnatural; but instead of mulling over his poise I was wildly aware of how erratically my heart was beating since I first heard the most musical, velvety voice that I was sure ever existed. I was also wildly aware, that as I stared at the door in which Edward made his exit,

"What did you do? Did you Bite Edward Cullen or something?" Mike asked as I continue to gape at the door the whole class including the teacher was staring at me taking in the fact that I Isabella Swan was in fact a tomato.

Gym passed by in a flash I sat on the bleachers with Mike who conveniently forgot his gym strip today. Still her talked, and I still pretended to listen even though I was starting to get annoyed with his constant talking, I decided that I wasn't listening anyway no reason to make him feel bad by telling him to shut it.

"How was school girls?" Charlie called at us as soon as he walked in the front door. Up until that moment Cory and I were discussing lunch and then biology class, while making dinner. Cory was a little shocked when I told her about bio. She could tell I was a little upset so she came close sniffed the air and said "Well you smell fine," I hit her playfully in the arm and told her to stir before Charlie interrupted with his question. Cory simply replied saying that It would do but she couldn't understand why on earth a father of two teenage daughters would force them to go to school with a whole bunch of boys who have nothing but sex on the mind.

"Just cover up and they wont think about sex."

"Dad, if teenage boys look at linoleum they think about sex."

Dinner was quick and we excused ourselves with the excuse of homework. Up to the attic we went I opened my bio binder to finish a worksheet I had already done in Phoenix, while Cory walked over to her desk, guitar pencil and a blank piece of sheet music in her hand.

"No home work?" I asked. Cory plucked a few strings and jotted down the notes.

"This is the homework. Music Theory I have to perfect the song if I want to play it at the Bonfire."

"What did you say? Cory actually wants to play at a public function for school?" I made my tone as sarcastic and shocked as possible and for that I got an eraser chucked at me.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Cory suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"If I want to have a heart attack I would." I shut my book and laid my self on the couch.

Cory chuckled at my lack of confidence. I'm glad some one found it amusing. She started to play and sing at the same time. Her fingers picked swiftly at the string as she did hammer on's and pull off's. The lyrics and the tune fit perfectly.

"Hey isn't those the lyrics you have been trying to find music for, for months?" she nodded

"The guys helped me. By the way they all want you." I groaned and rolled over so I was sitting up, peeking over the back of the couch watching my sister.

I felt my eyes slowly droop closed and my head fell back down to the armrest as I drifted into a dreamful slumber, and the dreams were consumed by Edward.

* * *


	3. I Can't Stay Away

**A/N: i had totally forgotten how upsetting writing a Brand new fanfiction can be. i mean it takes forever to build a following and you don't know if people really like your story, but im pression on so here it is the second chapter! NO THIS IS NOT A STORY ABOUT CORY AND HER XP THIS IS A BELLAxEDWARDxCORYx????? story. so yea... hope you all enjoy it and hope i can get this story the same attention as i got from AFTERGLOW, **

**as to the SEQEL of AFTERGLOW, i'm still in the thinking stage. i need like a BIG PROBLEM thing, so any segestions, PLEASE TELL ME! the more help i get at thinking about the problems the quicker i can get started!**

**_I DONT OWN TILIGHT!_**

* * *

BPOV

_My legs were carrying me through the forest. I could feel rocks and logs disrupting my speed, but I pressed on still. I could feel branches whip at my face and I could smell the rusty, coppery, salty blood dripping down my cheek. My vision was going woozy and I started to stumble. I hit a clearing. Leaves were rustling around me as I spun at each sound. I tripped over my feet and landed in the grass. I could feel my stomach lurching as I fought back the urge to vomit. __A growl caught my attention. I looked up to see Edward's face coming towards mine, his eyes were dark, and then everything went black._

"Good your up. There's still a lot of hot water if you want to have a shower." Cory said. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders in wet waves. Her bangs were falling in her eyes as she rubbed the towel against her dry hair.

"Bella what's wrong?" I was sitting up in bed. Cory walked over to me and wiped my face with her towel pulling me into a hug.

"I- I had a dream…" I managed to strangle out. Cory pulled me tighter.

All through my childhood this is how we always were. Though my sister had the disease, I was the weaker one, I would protect her from the sun, and she would protect me from well, everything else.

When our parents split up, Cory made it seem like it didn't faze her at all. I knew it did, but she never showed it. I would cry, have nightmares of mom, dad, and Cory leaving me, but no matter what Cory was always there when I woke up. She would comfort me no matter what. She was always strong.

Come to think of it I had never seen her cry. When Gran died six years ago, I was bawling. Cory held my hand the entire time void of any emotion; an aunt of ours after the ceremony, had the nerve to ask her if she was human. Cory replied simply.

"_Why should I cry over Gran's death, when I'm looking forward to my own_." Let's just say that landed Cory in the councilors office. It was true though. Since Cory first found out she has been counting the days, making sure she knew how long she had left so that she didn't waste her time.

"Another one? What about?" Cory asked smoothing my damp hair away from my face.

"I don't remember."

I took a long shower. It's been four weeks since the first day. The second day, I ran into Edward in the office. He was trying to switch out of Bio. The next day, he was gone. His family was still in the same place, but Edward wasn't at school at all.

And since that first day, every night I have been having the same dream. I know it's the same dream because I feel the same way everything I wake up.

I was lost in thought when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella! You've been in there forever! Were going to be late!"

"AHHH COLD!" I shouted hopping out of the shower. I slipped on a wet patch and landed on my butt taking a bunch of items that were on the counter down with me.

"Bella?" Cory's panicked voice rang from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine! I'll be right down, warm up the car!" I stood my self up and noticed in the mirror my lips were blue. How long had I been standing in the cold water for?

I threw on some sweats and grabbed a scrunchie and I was out the door.

Cory was seated in the passenger side with her acoustic in it's hard case.

"Today the day?" I asked putting on my seat belt with Cory mimicking my movement.

"Yup, Mr. Rams is going to pick the best groups to play at the Bonfire this Saturday."

"Nervous?"

"A little." She admitted with a grin. We were approaching the school when she spoke again.

"Okay ten bucks says that Cullen going to be here today."

"I am not betting with you anymore!" since Edward stopped coming, Cory kept making me bet's on when he was coming back. About a week and a half ago we stopped betting.

"Come on, I say he is here to day."

"Cory I feel really bad taking your money. I scared him off. He probably transferred schools to… Alaska or something!"

" One last time and if I loose I will never ask again." She batted her eyelashes at me and I let out a groan. I took my hand off the wheel to shake hers just before turning the corner towards the parking lot.

"How the hell did you know?" I was exasperated there in the parking lot was a shiny silver Volvo.

"He drove the road past our house while I was waiting in the truck." I hit her arm trying to wipe the smug little grin off her face. It didn't work.

We got out of the truck and walked over to the group by the door.

"Hey guys." Cory said walking up to them. Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Eric, and Lauren stood crowded around the door looking out into the parking lot.

"What's going on?" I asked following their gaze. Edwards Cullen was leaning against his car with his family. Strange thing was he was staring right at me.

The girl Alice had a blank expression on her face. She looked at Edward and after a couple seconds. He said something to her like he was answering a question. Quickly him and his family walked towards us and through the doors. Edward never took his eyes off me.

"Well didn't look like he wanted to kill you this time." Mike said knocking me out of my trance.

Just then I felt something warm on my arm. I looked and a little ray of sun was poking out the growing gap of cloud.

"Cory,"

"Yea?"

"Cory in side NOW!" I screamed pushing her through the doors. It didn't take long for her to understand why, and it didn't take long for everyone to follow.

Once we were inside away from the windows I grabbed Cory's hands.

"Does any where hurt? Itching?" I searched every inch of her exposed skin. She was wearing a band t-shirt and jeans. I smoothed my hands over her arms. No blisters.

"Bella what's wrong? Why did you run in here so suddenly?"

"Nothing, no reason! Cory, come with me I have to use the washroom. See you all at lunch." I pulled Cory towards the bathroom.

"Bella, Calm down, you did good." Cory said once we reached our destination. I put my bad on the counter and started searching through it for a machine. It looked kind of like a gun, but with a screen on it. Through the screen, if there were any damaged cells, they would show up as black.

"I wasn't paying attention, I was too- too dazzled to notice it was getting sunny I'm sorry!" I started sobbing. Cory pulled the gun from my hand and put it back in the bag before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Bells trust me. You saved me. Really. Don't feel bad, Edward is quite the looker if I do say so myself. Hell I wasn't even paying attention to him and I was being 'dazzled'" I laughed slightly wiping away my tears just in time for first bell to ring.

"Come on Bella let's get to history."

* * *

CPOV 

After history I was distracted I didn't pay attention to the groups performing before us. I hated when Bella got like that. It hurt me to see her upset, and it just made me think of how she was going to be when I actually do die.

"Cory!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!

"Oh right!"

I pulled out my guitar and situated myself on the stool. Slowly I started picking. Mike was singing the first verse, I was singing the second, and we both were going the chorus. I have to say that Mike's voice is, a little less masculine then I would have liked for this song, it lacked I don't know, a rawness. But it was fine, our harmonies were tight and that's all that mattered. When we were done Mr. Rams said he would announce the groups over the PA during lunch.

I sat down at our lunch table and Bella sat beside me.

"How'd it go?" she asked just before knocking over her juice.

"Fine? He said he would announce it during lunch."

I took a bite of my salad as Bella picked at her sandwich. I looked up to see Edward Cullen staring at my sister. It wasn't the same look it had been a month ago, it was, I don't know, more so curious.

"What?" Bella followed my gaze and her eyes met his. Neither of them looked away from each other, but Bella's face turned so red. I could hear her breathing stop and her heart speed up as she gulped hard.

I smiled to my self. Well Bella would have fun in Bio.

"Ladies." Tyler said as he walked over with Mike and Eric taking a seat.

"Did they announce it yet?" Eric asked. He was fidgeting. I could tell he was nervous.

"No, would you just chill?" Eric flushed and folded his arms.

"Bella?" Mike asked shyly. I laughed under my breath. Edward and Bella were still locked in their stare when Jessica smashed her tray in front of Bella causing her to jump.

"Jess, you scared me!" Jessica let out a forced smile as she slid into the seat in front of Bella blocking her view of Edward.

"Oops, my bad sorry Bella." I detected a hint of jealousy as Lauren and Angela took the last two empty seats.

"Hey Bella switch me seats, I'll be leaving soon so if I'm sitting on the outer seat it will be easier for me to leave quick."

Bella looked confused but switched with me. I Shot a look back at Jess who stared at me baffled at my action. I looked over at my sister and yet once again, she was captivated by the honey eye's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. In regards to the Bonfire this Saturday, Mr. Ram's had his Music Theory students audition to be an act that evening.

The Qualified groups are as follows.

Daniel Winchester's group, Sara Finch's group, Hunter Forester's group, Josh Lenz's group, and Michael Newton's group. Congratulations to those student's and we are all looking forward to the up coming event."

"Yea!" Mike and Eric high five'd and Tyler nudged me in the ribs. I smiled widely and picked at my salad.

"I can't wait! Let's meet at the beach early to practice. It's supposed to be great weather! We could go early and do some swimming and stuff, what do you say everyone? Bella?"

"What?"

"You'll come right?"

"Come where?" Bella asked but I cut in.

"Uh I don't know about her but I know I can't get there before dark."

"Come on Cory, we could go swimming, switch your plans!" Tyler begged. Mike was trying to persuade Bella who wasn't listening. She was focusing on me, and what I was going to say. She knew as well as I did that I wanted to keep my condition a secret. I don't need pity.

"I can't swim." I said simply hoping they would leave it at that of course Lauren had to cut in.

"Come on, you can sun tan with us girls then." Her voice was mocking. And I saw Bella's eyes grow at just the word sun.

"Lauren, look at my skin." She cocked an eyebrow but leaned in slightly to look at my completion.

"Tell me Lauren, who in there right mind, if they had mine and Bella's beautifully porcelain skin, would want to ruin it by sunbathing and get sun spots and burns, freckles, or wrinkles? I don't know about you, but I would prefer to pass."

Lauren glared at me as she sat back and pouted. Bella let out a breath she had been holding and relaxed.

* * *

BPOV 

I reached Bio class totally distracted by everything that had occurred during lunch. I had gotten past the possibility that Edward was looking at me, and arrived at the conclusion that he was merely lost in thought, or was pondering ways to murder me without people figuring out he did it.

It was easy to get my mind off of Edward once the group tried to get Cory and I to go to the beach. Cory has gotten excellent at making excuses, and or getting people to stop asking. That's probably because she's strong and witty when it comes to statements that bring about silence. Over the 16 years of my existence I am still pondering whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I was still so lost in thought; I didn't even realize that some one sat down beside me.

I caught a glimpse of auburn hair, and my head whipped in his direction. I saw Edward tense greatly for a few seconds before relaxing.

"Bella Swan right? Hi I am Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand in my direction, his beautiful, perfect hand. I stared at it like it was a piece of art. An abstract painting that needed abstracting.

"You know usually when some one sticks their hand out, it's for you to shake."

"W- oh sorry! Hi y-yes Bella, uh… it's nice to meet you too." GOD CALM DOWN!

Edward chuckled. His cool, sweet breath fanning over my face.

"So I guess we're partners,"

"What?" I nearly screamed. Edward saying WE'RE and PARTNERS in the same sentence kind of made my heart really close to exploding.

"For the lab…" Edwards face held one prominent expression, and that was amusement. Well I'm glad some one was enjoying themselves because here I was mumbling like and idiot, and couldn't keep my mind out of the gutter long enough to realize that he was talking about.

The teacher set telescopes on out table with some slides. The next twenty minutes consisted of Edward and I passing the microscope back and forth, agreeing, and then the teacher accusing Edward of doing all the work.

After that an awkward silence had settled its way between us. It wasn't like class was going to be over anytime soon either so I decided to put my two cents in.

"How was your, vacation?" I had trouble finding the words for his extended absence vacation seemed somewhat appropriate

"Vacation?" he lifted an eyebrow at me urging me to continue.

"Yea, you disappeared for a month I assume you went on a vacation."

"You've been watching me?" he turned himself so that he was facing me and leaning forward slightly. His breath hitting my face once again, and his sudden proximity sent my heart into frenzied palpations.

"W-well, I wasn't keeping tabs I just happened to notice," I managed to choke out while trying to keep my voice as calm, and the tremor as unnoticeable as possible. Edward just smiled his most beautiful crooked smile and leaned back slightly looking like he was pondering my words.

"Family?" I asked after a while.

"Huh?"

"Did you leave to visit family."

"Yes and no."

"Well which is which?"

"I left, but not to visit my relatives, that's just where I ended up going."

"Why did you leave?"

"What is this twenty questions?" if it wasn't for the playfulness in his voice I would have through he was getting annoyed

"It would be if you continued to answer them; I think I'm at question four so if it is twenty questions, you have six more to go plus the last one I asked." I was slightly taken back by my sudden confidence I was able to convey in front of this God.

He just chuckled slightly but didn't answer. He just averted his eyes

"What, did I scare you off the first day of school or something?" I asked sarcastically, but something flashed in his face that told me I was right on the marker.

My face flushed immediately. I couldn't say anything back I was just embarrassed. I turned and stared at the front of the class till I heard a light musical laughter in my ear. I turned abruptly to find his face inches from mine.

"W-what did I do?" I managed to choke out while his strange liquid gold eyes smoldered me.

"You did nothing, I on the other hand. It would be smart for you and me if I stayed away from you, but I can't do that Bella," I gulped hard as he continued, "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you." With that, the bell rung.

"See you around." Swiftly he rose and left the classroom.

"Seems you and Cullen suddenly got close huh?" I turned to see Mike with a twisted look on his face. I knew by his tone, that there was a double meaning behind the word close, and close he was, close enough that my heart was still going through spasms.

I packed up my things and Mike and I headed off to gym in silence, or at least I wish.

"Hey Bella, umm well you probably heard that the weekend after the bonfire, there's a dance, well I was wondering if you would um go with me?"

"Uh Mike thanks, but I uh I'm going to be out of town, so, sorry."

"Can't you go out of town some other day?"

"Nope. And besides it wouldn't be fair to Jessica."

"Why?"

"Because she likes you Mike, Maybe you should ask her."

"Oh, okay, I will then. Thanks." We endured gym in silence; Mike playing both sides of the badminton court, while I stood their avoiding being hit by rackets and or birdies.

The final bell rung and I was walking to Cory's locker when I was intercepted.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?"

"Hey Bella, well I was wondering if, well the dance that's in two weeks, I was wondering if you would like to go with me. If your not already planning on-"

"No Tyler I don't have a date, I'm not going at all, I have plans out of town."

I kept walking but he kept up with me.

"Well can't you c-"

"No I can't cancel, I have had these plans forever."

"Oh okay, well there's always prom." Tyler stopped and walked in the other direction. I saw Cory leaning against her locker one foot lifted and bent so it was propped up against the locker behind her.

"I told you they all want you."

"Shut up." Cory laughed and followed after me to the parking lot.

"HEY BELLA!"

"Oh no…please God, not another one." Cory snorted and made her way to the passenger side of the truck.

"Bella hey, I'm glad I caught you, um I was wondering-"

"Eric, I'm going out of town that day."

"Oh so you weren't lying."

"What?" I asked my voice stressing frustration. So Eric knew that I had 'plans' and he still asked me. Unbelievable.

"Well I heard from Mike and Tyler, but I figured you were just saying that to let them off easy."

Cory laughed at that and I flashed her a glare.

"No I have plans, Cory doesn't though do Ya Cor?"

"NOOOOO…. I don't do dances." She said as soon as Eric turned his gaze from me to her.

"Okay then, sorry to bother you." I watched Eric as he walked back to the school when something bronze caught my attention. I looked by the shiny silver Volvo to see Edward standing with his family. He was laughing almost to the point of hysterics.

* * *

**A/N: okay so tomorrow i will _attempt_ to start the SEQEL to AFTERGLOW, but if you all want to ensure that i start it, i need a little bit of idead's soo... send me messages or reviews, whatedver thanks for reading!**


	4. Impending

**A/N: WOOHOO 12 pages on word! but anyways heres the next chapter, and so far it's my favorite! the song that Cory write's is already a real song, it's called Broken by Seether ft. Amylee. i was going to put a song i wrote, but you guys wouldnt beable to hear it so i used this one. next chapter up tomorrow**

* * *

CPOV

"HE SAID WHAT?" I exclaimed. Bella was on her side of the attic sitting cross-legged on the couch. Her face was the brightest shade of red I had ever seen.

"'You did nothing, I on the other hand. It would be smart for you and me if I stayed away from you, but I can't do that Bella, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you.' Those were his exact words."

"And you waited till today to tell me this? Ouch Bella that hurts." I wiped and invisible tear from my eye and sniffled. Next thing I knew a pillow was hitting me in the face.

"I'm sorry alright, it was a Friday, and in my defense I was dazzled after yesterdays encounter."

"Dazzled?" I put down my guitar and walked over to where Bella was sitting.

"Yea, it's…" she paused trying to find the words. "It's the only way I can think to describe the effect he has on me."

"I guess that's understandable, that and the fact that you were asked out my nearly half the school."

"It was not half the school it was your friends thank you very much." I laughed and brought my knees to my chest leaning back against the couch. I let my eyes close for a moment while we sat in silence.

"Nervous?" Bella reached and grabbed my hand.

"Never." I squeezed her hand and walked back to my guitar to practice again.

"You know it's okay to show emotions every once in a while."

"Ha ha, not for me."

Bella let out a sigh and started to read a book. I could feel my insides trembling, I was nervous, but I will never admit it.

"GUY"S PIZZA'S HERE!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. When we got to the kitchen I could see the faint glow of twilight. The sun was just setting and in about half an hour it would be dark so we could leave.

"I got vegetarian, cheese and pepperoni" I reached for the one he pointed out as vegetarian, yea I would prefer leaves to meat any day.

"Do you know when dawn is?" Charlie asked as Bella and I finished our last slices.

"4:48 today. Don't worry we will be home." I grabbed my acoustic and Bella and I got into her truck.

"Nervous yet?" Bella asked as we neared the beach

"I told you already didn't I?"

"Yes, but you should know better by now that I can see through every one of your fake masks."

"We'll see about that." I said nudging her arm as we parked the truck.

The Bonfire was bigger then I imagined, it must have been seven feet tall, and eight feet around. A stage was set up in the distance and I could see some of the bands doing sound check. Further away, I was even more amazed, a mini carnival was set up, there was a Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, and a bunch of games with stuffed animals.

"Amazing isn't it?" I turned to see Mike, Tyler, and Eric with Jessica, Lauren and Angela.

"I can't believe this," Bella stared up at the ride with awe. So was I; who knew that itty bitty little Forks could do something like this.

"Cory we got to go do sound check were the last group then it starts." I hugged Bella as she slipped the UV monitor into my hand. 'Just in case' she mouthed to me after we pulled apart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention please. We would like you all to come to the stage the entertainment is about to begin." Mr. Rams announced.

We went back stage with the rest of the group's; ours was the last to go. For about twenty minutes the other groups went. They were pretty good too, no, really good."

"Nervous?" Tyler asked while I fiddled with my guitar strap.

"No." I said flatly. I looked at my group's faces and their eyes held nothing but fear. "You?" I asked, in unison they all said no, no way, that they were fine, but I couldn't help laughing because while they were saying they were fine, there voices were shaky and cracking.

"Next up is, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler (I cant remember his last name) and Courtney Swan!"

We made our way up to the stage. Tyler and the drums were in the center but behind, Eric was on the left side of the stage, I was slightly off center, and Mike was on the right.

"Hey everybody, I know that all the groups played faster songs, but were going to tune it down a bit so… yea." Mike said in to his mike. I took a deep breath and looked into the crowd. There in the back was Bella, staring right at me smiling widely, proudly, lovingly. I smiled back at her while Tyler counted us in. slowly I started to finger pick while Mike started with the vocals.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

I came in singing the harmony our voices blended together perfectly as I saw some of the audience slow dancing.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I took a deep breath to steady my self and then I started my part, letting the music, and it's emotion flow through me.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
_x2_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

BPOV

"Cory we got to go do sound check were the last group then it starts." Cory gave me a hug before leaving as I slipped the UV monitor into her hand. I mouthed 'Just in case' after we pulled apart. I wasn't sure if the lights were UV free, but I hoped everything would go smoothly.

"Bella Swan?" I heard a male voice from behind me. I turned to see a Quilet boy with shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing jeans and a muscle shirt with a hoodie wrapped around his waist; he wasn't very muscular, just slightly toned. He smiled widely at me and his dark eyes sparkled and that's when I knew.

"Jacob Black! Wow, you gotten tall."

"Bella I was always taller then you. Where's Cory?"

"Oh she's one of the acts tonight." I said as Jacob pulled me into a slightly awkward hug. I pulled away when I thought I heard a dog _growl_. I looked but didn't see anything.

"Yea, Billy told me you and her moved back to Fork's cause of-"

"Jake want to take a walk?" I asked cutting him off. He looked at me strangly for a second but then glanced at the girls around us who were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yea sure."

Jacob and I walked over to the beach. There was a fallen log that we decided to sit on not to far from where everyone else was. We sat in silence for a while and when I looked up, over by the fire I saw Edward with his family looking right at me. I lifted my hand to wave. Edward waved a little and then walked over to the games. The last to follow was the blonde named Rosalie. She shot a vicious glare at me and then stomped off behind the others.

"Ouch." I turned back to Jacob who I forgot was there for a minute.

"Huh?"

"That one Cullen doesn't seem to like you that much." This topic perked my interest.

"You know the Cullen's?" I asked turning to face him.

"Everyone down in La Push knows about the Cullen's, there kind of a ledged."

"A ledged? What about?"

"I don't think I should tell you." He said leaning back a bit.

"Come on Jake… Please?" I bit my bottom lip, and batted my eyelashes. I leaned my head over to nudge his shoulder. I saw him tense slightly and gulp. Wow… who knew Isabella Swan was a capable flirt.

"Fine, We call them the cold ones."

"Cold one's?"

"Yea. See, the story is, is that the Cullen's are an old family of uh," he paused for a while as if trying to talk himself into running away.

"Come on tell me." I tugged on his arm.

"Bella, I don't believe in this stuff, it's just a myth, but my dad, he thinks it's true, but just don't be weirded out okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement, my eyes fixated on him

"Apparently, they are a family, err coven of... Vampires…"

"VAMPIRES?" I exclaimed. Jake shot a hand out and wrapped it over my mouth to hush me.

"Shhh, I told you not to over react!"

"No, you said don't be weirded out I'm not weirded out, just a little, surprised I mean come on, vampires?"

"I know it's crazy, but that's the legend anyways…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I could have your attention please. We would like you all to come to the stage the entertainment is about to begin." A voice boomed from the stage.

"Yo Jacob! Come on!" yelled a boy, he was to far in the distance for me to distinguish his features but Jacob seemed to recognize him."

"See you around Bella." Jacob said, his voice holding a tinge of sadness.

"Yea nice seeing you." I waved to him as he took off after his friend, and I took off to the stage. It was crowded so I stayed in the back. I could see Jess, Angela, and Lauren at the front screaming like groupies.

About 20 minutes had passed, and a man introduced Cory's group next.

Cory walked on the stage. She was biting her bottom lip. Something she did when she had any feeling that she was keeping locked up.

I watched her set up and sit on the stool. She took in a deep breath and our eyes connected. I was so proud of her. She had never played in front of a crowd really, just some passerby's on the street.

She saw me and smiled back before Tyler counted her in, and then she started playing and Mike started singing. Most of the kids in front of me paired off and started dancing. I couldn't help but chuckle until Cory's harmonies sung through the air.

"Care to dance?" a smooth voice whispered in my ear, so close I could slightly feel the brush of lips with each word.

"No thanks I can't da-" I was cut off by beautiful topaz eye. He was so close that when I turned, our noses brushed slightly.

His light, velvet, musical laughter filled me ears. "It's all in the leading." Edward grabbed my hands and pulled them up and around his neck, then glided his hands down my arm's and around my waste.

I wanted to lay my head on his perfect chest, but I couldn't bring my self to look away from his beautiful face. Let's face it, he completely captivated me.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I snapped out of my dazzlement to reply.

"Yea anything."

"Well, you know on the day of the dance-" I felt a wave of shock flow through me. Oh please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't have him ask me, I wouldn't be able to say yes! If I go to the dance with him the guys would think I lied. I winced slightly waiting for him to continue.

"We'll I heard you were going out of town and I was wondering if you wanted company."

"You, want to come with me?" again, amazing Godly him and plain unattractive mee didn't sound right being in the same sentance.

"Well I'm just not sure your truck could handle the drive."

"Hey my truck can make it there just fine!" I shot back. Not too harshly, but hey I loved my truck.

"Fine, but I bet it would cost lot's on gas." I let out a sigh. As much as I loved my truck, he was right.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"BELLA!" next thing I knew I was in one very tight hug.

"Bella it's so great to meet you! I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." Sure enough, the pixie-looking girl was randomly hugging me. She was quite beautiful. And her voice was even more musical then Edward's

"Hi." I replied shyly.

"Well umm Edward, I'm sorry to interrupt but C-Dad wants us." Edwards brow furrowed slightly and then it looked as if he suddenly understood, like he read her mind of something.

"Sorry Bella but I have to go. I will see you Monday I guess."

"Kay, bye." I waved as he walked away I watched him. He looked slightly angry as he said something to Alice, but she looked happy. as she repeated somthing a bout a change in her sing song voice.

"Bella?" I jumped slightly at the sound. I turned to see Angela, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and And Cory.

"Hey guys! You were amazing!" I hugged Cory tightly I could feel her smile grow against my cheek. "Where's Jessica?"

"She got a call, some sort of family emergency."

"Oh…" was the best possible response I could come up with.

"Bella! Let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Mike went to grab my hand and again I heard a dog like _growl_. I looked around but still didn't see a thing. Cory quickly linked arms with me.

"Yea let's go!" she replied pretending to be cheerful. We all walked and stood in line. Lauren road with Tyler, Angela rode with Eric.

* * *

CPOV

"I'm sorry but only two at a time can go." Said the man running the machine.

"That's okay! Cory wouldn't mind!" Mike said as he yanked Bella through the gates before I could protest. The man made the ride go around a couple times before I got on

"IS THERE ANYONE GOING BY THEMSELVES?" the man shouted as I walked through the gates.

"I am!" a voice called back

"Come on up here then!"

I sat into the booth. It had walls and a roof. The side that we came into was a door with a caged opening. The one opposite it was just a wall with a big plastic window. On either sides was just seats.

I looked up to see who would be riding with me; I didn't expect to have my breath taken away.

"Hey." The boy smiled as he came through the door. His teeth were beautifully snow white. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black band t-shirt, and a black Silverstein hoodie. He had dark brown hair and when the light inside the booth hit it, it glistened with red. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short either, it flipped slightly at the tips of the sides, and the bands fell messily over his forehead. He flicked his head to the side to get it out of his eyes. His eyes, they were strange, they were a really radiant blue with flecks of red and gold. And all of his features looked remarkable against his skin.

"Contacts?" I asked trying to fill the silence as the cab started to move.

"Huh?" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow. His breath filled the air, and the scent made me dizzy, but in a good way.

"The red and gold flecks, contacts?"

"Yea," he said smiling slightly. I looked out the window immediately; his smile was so radiant, I felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. He was truly breathtaking. We were rising again; when we reached the top I heard a strange sound. There was a large screech and then a ping. The ride jerked and then froze. I would here some screaming. I slid over towards the door to look down, I could see the lever that operated the machine was snapped off and some smoke was rising from the power box.

I looked down and I could see the horrified look on Bella's face. She was shouting at the operator who didn't look like this was a big deal.

"BELLA!" I called down

"CORY! Oh my God. He says that you guys are safe, it just won't move. Cory he says he can't get anyone to come and fix it until tomorrow morning!" I could see the reflection of light shimmering off of her cheeks. She was crying. No, she can't be upset.

"Bella don't worry. I'll be fine; have faith." Bella shook her head yes in reply and then dropped down to a squatting position her head on her knees, her body trembling with sobs. I hit my hand on the door and the cab shook slightly.

"Watch it!" I was pulled back onto the lap of the person in the cab with me as the ride rocked dangerously. His arms were wrapped around me almost protectively. Butterflies enveloped my stomach. Oh how in that moment, I hated that blushing was not an emotion that I could bottle up.

"Thanks." I said as I shifted off his lap and stepped carefully to the other side. I looked at my watch. 3:25 am. One hour and twenty-three minutes until the sun will come in through that window and kill me. Great, the one day I get trapped on a Ferris wheel in Forks, is the day Forks decides to go on a sunny spell. Let's face it. Something wants me dead.

I leaned over and let my forehead rest on my knees.

"Claustrophobic?"

"Nope, Heliophobic. (Fear of sun or sunlight)." I tilted my head to the side slightly to look at him. He gave me a strange look so I sighed and sat up.

"I'm Dustin, Dustin Ryder." He stuck out his hand across the cab space. I shook it lightly

"Courtney Swan, call me Cory though."

"Nice to meet you Cory."

"Same." I put my head down on my knees again, but I could feel his eyes watching me.

"CORY!" I jumped up and stepped over to the door again; but my sudden movements made my knees buckle and I fell forward face first towards the door. Once again Dustin caught me. This time he stood up; mind you he still had to bend over quite a lot. I figured he was about 6' tall, me I could stand up straight. I was shorter then Bella. She was 5'4 I was 5'2; but he stood keeping an arm around my waist while he held the railing with the other to keep us steady in the rocking compartment.

"Bella?" I choked.

"Charlie's on his way! How much longer to sun up?" I looked at my watch it said 3:45

"About an hour…"

"Oh God oh God oh God." Bella murmured from below.

"Don't Worry Bella I'll be fine. Believe me everything will be alright!" I could see Bella break down again. The crowed around her lessened to only a few people and then the group we were with. Mike was talking to her and she started yelling at him. No doubt by Monday everyone's going to know. No doubt Monday I'll be dead.

"So you were serious about being a Heliophobiac huh?" I shot him a look that clearly said shut up or you die.

I took a step back and sat down. Dustin sat beside me taking his arm from my waist.

"I heard your song, it was really awesome. Was that a Martin DX1 Dreadnought you were playing?"

"Close, D15 not DX1."

"Nice."

"You play?" I asked, suddenly his face lit up.

"A little."

"Well you can have my guitar. Once you get down look for Bella Swan. It's in her truck."

"Are you serious?" I looked over to him. I could feel tears coming but I was an expert at pushing them back.

"_Deathly_ serious." He seemed to pick up on something in my voice that I didn't even realize I had let through because his face crumpled, like my tone hurt him.

I looked back at my watch.

"So how long have you been here?"

"My sister and I just moved here a little over a month ago. You?"

"Just moved here actually." I nodded before loud shouting from down below interrupted our conversation. Again I moved to the door; slower this time but the box still swung.

"Dad?"

"Courtney! Stay strong Courtney you'll be fine."

"Dad, try telling yourself that you don't have to convince me. I'm fine and I will be fine." I knew that I didn't believe that I was going to make it out of here, but they didn't need to know that. They couldn't be put through any more pain then that absolutely had to.

I sat back down as dad kept arguing with the operator. I looked back at my watch again.

"Waiting for something?" Dustin asked as he pointed to my watch

"Yup, my impending doom."

"What?" he sounded like he thought I was some Emotional psycho girl who was going to pull a knife on him any second. I laughed slightly before dad's yelling grew louder.

"THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION IF YOU DON'T GET THAT GUY DOWN HERE BY DAWN MY DAUTHER IS GOING TO DIE!"

"Dad! I told you I'll be fine so just cool it there's nothing that can be done!" I shouted back down. Before sitting back down. I let out an aggravated sigh and looked at my watch again. 4:22.

"Well you family is pretty negative…"

"Twenty-six…" I muttered under my breath ignoring his comment.

"Twenty-six what?" that gave me a shock, I said it really quietly I could barely hear what I said. I let out another breath. I figure I might as well tell him what's going to happen so he's not freaking when it does.

"In Twenty-six minutes the morning sun is going to come through that window and-" I felt a not so familiar clump in my throat and felt tears poking at the corners of my eyes. I suddenly felt frightened. I know I can't hold it back. "And once it hit's my skin, I will be in terrible pain; my skin is going to burn and blister. I will go into shock from the pain and trauma to my skin, and shortly after that I will- I- I'll die."

"Are you serious?" he asked me his eyes wide.

"_Deathly_ serious." I said blankly looking into his beautiful face. I couldn't stop the tears now, they just fell, I wasn't yet sobbing, but the tears were just cascading down my face.

Dustin grabbed hold of me, wrapping his arms around mine. My hands were on his chest my hands gripping fistfuls of his shirt. His one hand was tangled in my hair stroking it as he rocked us back and fourth. I cried into his shoulder for the first time since I was six. For the first time since I was six, I showed some one a human side to me, this complete stranger.

Being in his arms though felt nice. Felt like if I died that second I would be at peace. My tears slowly stopped. Dustin leaned back on the wall with the window and pulled me with him so I was lying on his chest. His arms were still wrapped around me. Protectively but with a little tension; why I don't know, but it was noticeably there.

"It's okay Cory, nothings going to happen to you. I wont let it. Trust me." I nodded into his shirt. He used a finger to wipe away my tears. I shivered from his touch.

Suddenly my alarm went off. I looked at my watch 4:47. I sat up slightly to look out the window but by the time I did I was sitting on the floor under the window. Dustin was ripping off his hoodie "Everything will be fine. I promise." He gave me a kiss on the forehead before draping it over my head. He tucked it around me so no skin was showing. Still I could feel his arms around me as we sat like that. I could hear Bella's cries loud now.

Under the cover of Dustin's hoodie I wiped away my tears.

After about two hours the machine started to move.

"Stay put Cory okay. Some one will carry you out." I nodded under the hoodie knowing very well he couldn't hear.

"Cory?"

"Dad?" I asked. My voice muffled from the cover. I felt another blanket being draped over top and wrapped around me as I was hoisted up into a pair of arm's

I heard a motor roar to life while I was being placed in the back seat of a car.

"Cory? Everything is going to be okay, were taking you to the hospital to make sure your okay."

"Bella I'm fine." I said as I felt frail arms wrap around the outside of the blanket. I took in a deep breath when a smell hit me. The most heavenly scent that had ever graced my nose. Dustin's scent. I pulled the hoodie close when it suddenly hit me.

"Where's Dustin?" I asked suddenly

"Dustin?"

"Yea, the guy who was with me on the ride."

"Cory, no one was with you."

"What?"

"No one was there when you came down. You were alone huddled on the floor with the hoodie on you."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN spookie... as for _growling _that bella heard, just incase you didnt guess, it was Edward. common other people touching Bella of course he would. he saw jacob and heard his thoughts and he hear mikes thoughts of course hed be all grr.**

**as for Dustin and his dissapearing act, well you will just have to wait and see**

**AGAIN IF YOU ALL WANT THE SEQEL OF AFTERGLOW TO COME QUICKER YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR A BIG PLOT LIKE PROBLEM cause thats the only thing i need to start wrighting, i cant think of action for it...**


	5. Kryptonite Doesn't Bother Me Either

**A/N:** OKAY SO FAN FICTION WAS BEING DUMB! **how did i upload the chapter?** search **Addie W.** and that person wrote a fan fiction on how "bella who was having the same problem uploading the next chaptre to her story got it fixed" there fore vola here is the next chapter!

**IMPORTANT**

**BY THE WAY for ALL of the songs that you see in this fan fiction, go to my profile and there are links at the bottom for the song.**

* * *

CPOV

"I would like you to come and see me next Sunday, I don't see any damage but some time's its possible that it may take a while for any symptoms of exposure to show. So when you come on Sunday we will make another appointment."

I nodded and grabbed my coat.

"Thank you see you then."

"Yes. Be more careful Cory, you wouldn't want something to happen to you."

"Ah but if it doesn't happen now something will just happen later." I replied walking out of the office.

"Cory how did it g-"

Bella's eyes traveled behind me to the doctor that had been checking me out. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"That's the Cullen's dad." I replied as I turned to pull her towards the exit of the hospital

"He's your- He's so- wow…" she stumbled. I let out a chuckle

"You know what they say, 'An apple a day keep's the doctor away, but if the doctors cute, screw the fruit.'" Bella stared at me wide eye I know she was thinking how is it possible that someone as young as Carslie could have so many children.

* * *

BPOV 

It was Monday morning. Dad, told Cory to stay at home today which she was more then happy to do. I reached the parking lot. The day was cloudy and the parking lot wasn't full. I got out of the truck slowly, since yesterday; my mind has been filled with one thing and one thing only, 'Dustin Ryder'.

All the way to the hospital and at home, Cory had insisted that this Dustin Ryder got on the ride with her. I didn't know what to believe, sure there was a unexplained hoodie, but no one was there with her, it would have been impossible for him to escape the closed compartment. Charlie just told me that she was probably under a lot of stress, and she created an imaginary person to help her through; and a person probably left the hoodie on the ride before her.

I was snapped out of my trance by a very loud pop, like something exploded. I looked up and my eyes met with Edward's. He was standing by the door to the school, his face filled with nothing but horror. Then I heard it. The loud squealing of skidding tires. I turned my head away from Edward to see what the sound was. A large van was careening out of control towards the door of my truck; right where I was standing. Everything went slow. I watched the van skid, Tyler jerking the wheel a hard as he could to get it to stop, or skid in a different direction. I looked back to where Edward was standing. Horror was still plastered on his beautiful features. I smiled lightly as I closed my eyes waiting for death to befall.

Instead something else hit me. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me in an iron embrace. We fell backwards with him on top of my. I felt a crack as my head hit the pavement. I could see the underside of the van. Edward's one arm was extended holding the van up as he pushed it to the side.

I could hear the horrified screams of students.

"Call an ambulance!" Edward shouted, his breath fanning over my face.

"Bella? Bella answer me!" his voice was so panicked it was heart breaking. I wanted to tell him I was fine, but when I opened my mouth to speak, something else came out.

"You were over there."

"What? Bella I was beside you the whole time."

"No, I saw you! you were by the doors." His eyes hardened and his jaw set

"Bella I was beside you the whole time."

"No you were over there, and then you were here and- and the van, y-you lifted it. You were lifting it!"

"Bella your seeing things, you must have hit your head pretty hard."

"I know what I saw!" I was starting to get angry now. I knew what I saw. I saw it before my head hit the ground. I could here sirens in the background but I wasn't paying attention. I was staring back into Edwards's eyes trying to stay as stubborn as possible.

"Bella please, don't say anything. I will explain to you later but just be quiet." I nodded. So he was agreeing that something happened. Good.

I felt my cheeks flush as I realized Edward was still on top of me. He noticed and he shifted himself so I was lying against him. Soon enough I was being placed on a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with the cats scan but you might have a mild concussion, so if you start to have a fever, nausea, dizziness, or vision problems, come back immediately. You can take these for pain."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said at I held an ice back to the back of my throbbing head. Edward was in the corner leaning casually against the wall.

"Bella?" I looked to the door. Attached to a stretcher was Tyler. His arm was in a sling, he had cuts and scrapes allover and a bandage around his head.

"Hey Tyler."

"Oh my God Bella I am so sorry I will make this up to you I promise I'm s-"

"Tyler I'm fine really, Lucky for me Edward was beside me and quick enough to pull me out of the way. I'm really okay."

I saw Dr. Cullen stiffen in the corner. He shot a look at Edward and Edward said something quietly back. His lips moving too fast for me to hear what they were saying.

I thanked Dr. Cullen as I followed Edward out of the room. When we got around the corner I stopped Edward.

"I want to know why I'm lying for you. I think it's time you told me what happened now."

"I told you. I was standing beside you and pulled you out of the way before you could get hit."

"NO! I know what I saw Edward! You were nowhere near me. You were by the school and then you were lifting that van off of us!" I said sternly but quietly as to not attract any attention.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" his tone questioned my sanity. I took in a deep breath.

"I know you did."

"BELLA!"

"Dad, Cory?" Cory pulled me into a huge hug.

"Oh my God, are you all right? I should have been there I could have-"

"I'm fine. Edward pulled me from harms way." I said flatly shooting him a look.

"Thank you!" said Charlie grabbing Edward's hand and shaking it generously.

"It's no problem, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

Dad and Cory thanked him again before tugging me off towards the car. I looked back and mouthed 'I'll figure it out.' to him. A smile played itself on his lips as he turned to head towards Dr. Cullen's office.

* * *

I woke up in the morning from a massive headache. I had a dream, and this time I remembered it. 

_My legs were carrying me through the forest. I could feel rocks and logs disrupting my speed, but I pressed on still. I could feel branches whip at my face and I could smell the rusty, coppery, salty blood dripping down my cheek. My vision was going woozy and I started to stumble. I hit a clearing. Leaves were rustling around me as I spun at each sound. I tripped over my feet and landed in the grass. I could feel my stomach lurching as I fought back the urge to vomit. A growl caught my attention. I looked up to see Edward's face coming towards min; his eyes were dark. He grabbed hold of my arm. I struggled under his grip, but it was inhumanly strong. He smiled a toothy smile, what caught my attention was not how dazzling his smile was, but how menacing it looked, and that his two eye teeth were longer and sharper then the rest. _

_"Edward?" I asked keeping my voice steady. _

I was still out of it when we arrived at school. The day went quickly and next thing I could recall was that I was walking towards the cafeteria with Cory. I faintly remembered being bombarded with questions, and I just replied that Edward was the savior who happened to be right there when I needed saving.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" I looked at my sister who had a childish grin on her face.

"Well thanks to your little, incident, almost everyone had forgotten about mine." She teased playfully. I nudged her with my arm and muttered 'your welcome' before we were intercepted.

"Do you mind if I borrow Bella for lunch?" I looked up to see Edward staring down at my sister. I unconsciously held my breath. His question amazed me. This Greek God of Adonis, wanted to borrow me; me of all plain people. I shook my head to knock some sense back into me. This would be a perfect time for me to ask him questions.

Edward already had a tray for me as he led me to a table in the far corner. I could here the whispers of the students, and I could feel their eyes burning into my back.

We sat at the table and he sat across from me; pushing the tray with pizza forward. I took it graciously and took a bite.

"So does this mean your ready to tell me what happened."

"I already did."

"Yes but what you said was a lie." His brow furrowed and his lips set into a hard line. "How bout if I guess, will you tell me?"

"You have theories?" his frown melted away to a look of curiosity.

"A few. None that I have really, decided upon."

"Are they creative?"

"Some. But I think I need to think of more." He nodded slightly

"What do you have so far?"

"An X Men?" I asked. Edward burst out laughing. I could feel the blush coming again

"That's not very creative."

"I'll work on that.

* * *

CPOV 

Bella and I were making chicken cacciatore when the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Jess. Yea hold on. Hey Bella, Jess, Angela, and Lauren are going shopping for there dresses tonight they want to know if you want to tag along."

"Uh, I guess sure."

"Bella say's sure. Hey do you think you guys can give me a ride there and back? Great thanks see you guys then."

"Why are you coming?" Bella turned on the faucet and eyes me suspiciously.

"I want to play." I said simply. Bella nodded and ordered me to grab plates.

"Bells? Cory?"

"In the kitchen!"

Charlie walked in and sat in his chair. Bella scooped a big portion onto his plate and handed it to me to se on the table.

"Thanks girls this looks delicious."

We ate in silence for a while when Bella broke it.

"Dad, Jess wants me Cory, Lauren, and Angela to go dress shopping tonight I know it's a school night but please?"

"I thought you and your sister weren't going to the dance."

"We aren't, they just want us to tag along, were their friends."

I let out a breath I had been holding. I gave Bella a look clearly saying thank you. If Charlie knew that I wanted to go off by myself to play he wouldn't let me go.

"We'll I suppose, don't be gone too long though."

"Thanks dad!" Bella kissed the top of his head and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

We went up stairs to get changed. Bella went on the computer as I put my guitar in its case and went out the window. Carefully I lowered my self onto the tree and climbed down leaving my guitar at the side of the house. Just as I climbed up and back through the window I heard a honking from the front of the house.

* * *

BPOV 

We had dropped Cory off in Town Square at Port Angles a little over two hours ago. It was now about 10:30. The whole shopping tip my mind was else where thinking about the dream and what I searched on the computer.

I remembered what Jacob said about the 'Cold One's' and I decided to look it up. I must have searched through a few sites till I came to one that startled me.

_"Cold One's- AKA Vampires. Description: unnatural beauty. Red eye's that may be black. Ice cold skin. Survive off blood. Pale skin. Have super speed, strength, and grace." _

"Let's stop at that café for a while before we leave." suggested Angela. The café.

"I'll meet you their guy's, I'm going to go find Cory."

"Okay."

I was pretty sure I knew how to get to get to Town Square, but I got lost. I walked down a street when I heard a guitar. I looked down the long alley, it looked like it was five blocks long, but I could see Cory's guitar case with her candle lit on top. I walked through the alley after her. Suddenly she stopped playing. I saw her stand up quickly put her guitar in her case and she took off forward sprinting.

"Cory!" I shouted as I started to run my self when suddenly three men stood in front of me.

"Well look at what we have here. Looks like were going to have some fun tonight boys!" they laughed and that's when the stench of alcohol on their breath hit me like a train. I took a step back. That was a mistake.

"What, you're going to run? Go ahead run. See how far you get!" one of the men lunged at me as I turned to run. Though he was drunk and staggering, he was still fast. He leapt forward and managed to get a fistful of my hair. I screamed as he yanked me back. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and stale foggy breath lingered by my ear

"Just be good, and we promise we'll make it a quickie." The man's three friends started laughing. I opened my mouth slightly so I could get a chunk of his flesh in my mouth. I bit down hard until I smelt the nauseating scent of blood. Me knees wobbled as the man screamed. Before my knees collapsed causing me to fall to the ground I was being held up by one of his friends. The third guy slapped me across the face muttering something about his friend.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you let her go this instant." Some one growled from the darkness of the ally. I looked up to see a figure walking catlike towards us. When the streetlight danced of the persons face I gasped.

"Edward." I breathed. He wasn't paying attention to me. His eyes were fixated on the monsters that picked me as their plaything. I suddenly felt afraid for them. His eyes were unnaturally dark as night as he stalked towards us, like he was stalking his prey. I felt the hold tighten around my neck. I gasped for air.

"Don't come any closer of she'll get it!" shouted the man who was holding me. I clawed at the hand around my neck. I could dark closing in on myself as I tried to breathe.

Next thing that happened was I was on the ground. The three men took of down the alley limping along the way.

Edward picked me up easily in his arms and took me to his car, placing me in the passenger seat.

He throttled the gas driving aimlessly through the streets of Port Angles, at a dangerously quick speed. The white of his knuckles were showing through his already white skin as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Edwards I-"

"Talk Bella, I need to calm down. Talk to me."

"Uh- w-well, I came up with some ideas, on what you might be."

"Okay," he started he was still tense.

"Well I was thinking, if you indeed get form point a to point b in a matter of seconds, and the super strength you must have gotten it from somewhere." Edward loosened his grip slightly and nodded so I continued.

"No spiders?"

"Nope."

"And no radioactivity?"

"None."

"…"

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either."

He smiled and relaxed quite a lot. I hit him playfully on the arm when I noticed. His arm was extremely solid, and… cold.

He pulled to a stop by the dock. We got out and sat on it our feet dangling off the edge.

"Is that it? I thought you would be more creative then that."

"I got one more, I'm just not sure if…"

"if what?" I paused for a second before turning towards him.

"Do you promise you wont laugh if it's utterly ridiculous assumption, and promise to tell me if I'm right on the marker." He looked pained slightly we sat in silence for a moment before Edward spoke.

"What if I'm not the good guy, what if I'm one of the worst out there, the one that puts you in the most danger? What if I'm not the superhero and instead I'm the monster." his eyes looked like they were pleading to me. I thought carefully about my reply.

"I don't believe you could be the bad guy. You saved me back there, you didn't even kill them for what they were trying to do, you just protected me."

"If you weren't with me now I would be killing them with my own two hands." I stared at him blankly. His face was now twisted with anger.

"Edward, I'm fine they didn't hurt me."

"But you didn't hear what they were planning on doing to you." He dropped his head as his whole body tensed again. I reached out and cupped his cool chin in my hand and tilted his head up so that he could look me in the eyes. His orbs were dark, not black, but farthest from the beautiful topaz I had grown accustom too.

"But they didn't do anything, you saved me that alone makes you anything but a monster."

He took a breath as his eyes lightened and his body loosened.

"Promise to tell me if I'm right?" I asked. He froze for a second but then nodded his head.

"Well um, I was, uh… Are you a- a Vampire?" I waited for a burst of laughter or a raised eyebrow implying that I was crazy, but the look I got was pure shock.

"I'm right?" Edward stood silently shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Come on its getting late, you should be getting home."

"You promised! Am I right?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and then shook his head yes in defeat. He looked at me wincing slightly like he was waiting for me to scream and runaway in horror.

"EEKKK!" I squealed with a smile on my face "You are!" I jumped up and down in triumph. After Edward's shock wore off he dragged me back to his car. As we drove I bombarded him with questions.

"Do you melt in the sun? Do you sleep in a coffin, should I wear a turtle neck?" I asked clutching my throat. Edward laughed pried my hand off of my neck.

"No I don't melt in the sun. No I don't sleep at all, and no I wont eat you. The smell of your blood is however very appealing, but you don't have to worry about that, I wont ever hurt you."

"I know." I smiled "What does happen in the sun? And why aren't your eye's red?"

"Have you been reading up on our kind?"

"A little, I mean I heard of a myth down in La Push about the Cullen family so I decided to check it out."

"Well, my eyes aren't red cause I don't drink from human's. And I'll show you what happens in the light one day."

"What do you drink then?"

"Animal blood. That's why my eyes are topaz."

My eyes widened in realization.

"Your whole family are vampires too?" I exclaimed in disbelief. Edward just chuckled.

"Wow, this is wow… Hey, can I watch you hunt?" I asked turning in my seat slightly

"No. I would never allow that."

"Why?"

"Because when we are hunting we loose all our control. You would get hurt."

I nodded silently and then noticed the car stopped.

"Hello Jessica, I would like to tell you that I will be taking Bella home so you don't have to worry."

I looked at all their faces as they stared in complete awe. Cory had a distant look on her face, but she smiled wildly as she waved goodbye as Edward sped off down the street.

* * *

CPOV 

I sat near the middle of Town Square. My guitar case closed and a single candle lit on top. Hardly no one was around but that's okay I liked it the most like that.

I breathed in and then started strumming the chords.

_Hey, I said wait. Don't leave me here to die alone  
Take another chance, we could make this last, you never know _

the world keeps on turning,

_My heart won't stop burning, _

_And deep down inside, I don't want to say goodbye  
the first time we kissed oh the taste of your lips, _

_There were fireworks going off in my mind  
the time when we went out and danced in the rain, _

_Laid out in the street and we called out our names... _

_Do you remember? Do you remember? _

_I missed you last night, empty bedside  
I was cold, cold and alone  
I admit I cried, cried over us  
Over all were lost, lost and was_

_the world keeps on turning, _

_My heart won't stop burning, _

_And deep down inside, I don't want to say goodbye  
the first time we kissed oh the taste of your lips, _

_There were fireworks going off in my mind  
the time when we went out and danced in the rain, _

_Laid out in the street and we called out our names... _

_Do you remember? Do you remember?  
Are we to be Romeo and Juliet, _

_Separated forever, lost in our own regrets?  
Are we not to be one with another, _

_Fulfilling our roles as a pair of star-crossed lovers? _

_the world keeps on turning, _

_My heart won't stop burning, _

_And deep down inside, I don't want to say goodbye  
the first time we kissed oh the taste of your lips, _

_There were fireworks going off in my mind  
the time when we went out and danced in the rain, _

_Laid out in the street and we called out our names...  
Do you remember? Yes I reme- **(A/N:i cut it off here for a reason) **_

I looked across the Square and saw him. Standing there watching me play leaning casually against a light post. His hair fell messily over his eyes as he flicked his head to brush away the bangs. His hands were in his pockets and he was wearing a black leather coat. I stopped playing, and when I stopped, he straightened. Quickly put my guitar away and chased after him.

"Dustin wait!" I called. He had turned and was walking quickly down the empty street. He turned down one street and by the time I turned the same corner he was at the end facing the right but his head was turned in my direction. He smiled at me softly as I continued to run; the reflection of the streetlights against his skin looked like a fairytale, his smile was radiant. When I was about ten feet away he walked around the corner.

"Dustin wait ple-" I reached the corner and looked down the street I didn't see him, anywhere. I turned in circles searching the almost empty streets. I can't be going crazy can I?

"Cory! Over here!" I turned to see the girls sitting at the café I let out a breath and walked over to them

"Where's Bella?"

"She went to go get you."

"What?" I said before putting down my guitar to go look for her.

"Cory," Lauren grabbed my arm "if she can't find you she'll come back don't worry. There's no point in both of you disappearing." I protested but they wouldn't hear of it.

They were chatting girlishly about their dresses while I was pondering my sanity.

That was Dustin. I know it was. Why did he run? How did he vanish? I know it was real; it had to be.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THIS next chapter will be as soon as i write it.. i was going to start tonight but since it wasnt uploading i was all like screw this im pissed!!! but now im like OOOOOHHHHH inspiration... only its late and i have to get up early... so next chapter will be up soon!!**


	6. I See, Frequently

**A/N: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT i only own Dustin Ryder and Cory. the few lyrics in this chapter is a start of the song. when the whole song is finifhed in the story i will post the link in my profile but here wer go**

**P.S. to a certain veiwer who was like "wheres the action?" lol don't worry it will be in the next chapter!!!**

**AS FOR AFTERGLOW im still planning but so far i 'm doing pretty good just waiting for a spark to start me up on that one.**

* * *

CPOV

"DR.CULLEN! DR.CULLEN OPEN UP!" I screamed franticly banging on his office door.

"Cory? What are you doing here? Our appointment was Sunday. It's late." Dr. Cullen said as he opened the door. I pushed past him into the office pulling the door shut.

"I know I realize its 12:30 in the morning. I'm just glad you were here, I was prepared to go to your house." I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well you're here now, is something wrong?" I took in a slow breath calming myself down before looking into Dr. Cullen's eyes. His forehead was creased with worry. Understandable since it was Thursday morning and he had some crazy girl knocking down his door way.

"No. Yes… maybe? I don't know. Can XP cause, delusions? Hallucinations?"

"Well to be honest, no. But there are some cases, rare, but not unheard of, when the person with XP might develop certain, behavioral distinctions because of trauma. Though it would not affect the brain itself, the trauma could create emotional issues. It also could affect the eye site, though I have never heard of a patient claiming that they had seen things, but vision impairment is expected. Why do you ask."

So I was going crazy, because having XP traumatized me emotionally. That's all it was. I guess Charlie was right. I guess I had made him up to help me through. And I guess I just kept imagining him.

"Cory?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I- I've just been seeing things, people, a person actually." Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrow in amusement; probably over how flustered I was. He waited for me to continue.

"The first time I saw him was when I was on the Ferris wheel last Saturday, he was with me; from getting on until the ride started moving again, but when we reached the bottom everyone says there was no one on the ride with me. Then when I was in Port Angles I saw him again across the Square just watching me. I ran after him and when I got to the corner that he just ran around he disappeared. On Wednesday I saw him out side my bedroom window looking up at me; but when I called Bella to the window he was gone. Today I saw him twice; once when we were leaving the school parking lot he was across the street. And then when I was helping Bella making dinner, I was washing an extra plate and I looked out the window by the sink and he was there. I don't know if I'm going crazy or if he's some stalker that has excellent hiding abilities but no one but me sees him and I just, I don't know I can't sleep, I feel paranoid…" as my voice rambled on surprisingly calmly, my insides were trembling. There was no possible way this could be a good thing. Either I was being stalked, or XP was getting bad. Either way I was screwed.

Dr. Cullen took out his prescription pad. And scribbled something on it.

"This is a prescription for Doxylamine or Unisom. About a weeks worth so you can catch up on your sleep; and Zoloft, it should help with your anxiety. I'm not giving you a large dose because you don't need it; you just need enough to calm you down so you can get some rest." He handed me the paper as he stood. I followed him to the door.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen and I'm sorry for bugging you so late."

"Oh it's no problem."

"So I will see you on Su-" I froze. By the door there were a bunch of picture frames one caught my attention.

"Cory?" Dr. Cullen asked as he followed my gaze.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"That was a patient of mine where we last lived. Unfortunately I was transferred to Forks and soon after I got that picture in the mail along with a letter from his mother thanking me for all I had tried to do for him, but unfortunately he passed away." Dr. Cullen said solemnly.

My breath got shaky as I swallowed the lump that had been built in my throat.

"What was his name?" I asked unable to tare my eyes away from the face.

"Dustin Ryder."

* * *

BPOV 

"Where were you last night?! I was worried."

I stood in the doorway to the bedroom as Cory pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a t-shirt. Quickly she brushed through her hair before grabbing her bag and pushing past me down the stairs.

"Cory!"

"I went to see Dr. Cullen! I'm leaving now I'm going to walk to school."

The door shut with a slam I watched Cory walk down the street with her guitar in her hand; and here I was, her twin totally oblivious as to what was going on with my sister.

I pulled in to the parking lot to find Edward waiting at the door. As soon is I pulled the keys from the ignition he was tapping on my window.

"No sister today?" he asked as he opened the door for me taking my bag.

"She said she was walking. She isn't here yet?" I felt a wave of panic wash over me as I went to get back in the truck. Something was wrong. I had to find her.

"Whoa Bella, I'm sure everything is fine." Edward's cold hands were placed firmly on either side of my face forcing my gaze to meet his. "Some times it's healthy to skip." I didn't say a word; I just let Edward tow me into the school as the first bell rang.

* * *

"Mike!" I called. He paused just outside the cafeteria doors. "Cory wasn't in Music Theory by any chance was she?"

"No, I figured you guys thought there was too much sun today so she stayed home, considering the day after tomorrow there's not supposed to be a cloud in the sky. Want to eat lunch with me?" Mike's eyes shone with hopefulness, but with no effect; no one would affect me like Edward did.

"No, I have to go find Cory." I turned abruptly and crashed into a cold hard chest. I was locked in an iron grasp as I steadied myself. I looked up to see Edward's eyes set on Mike. His Jaw was hard and his eyes were fierce. If looks could kill, Mike would be having a very slow and VERY painful death right now.

"Hey Edward." I tried to sound casual but my voice came out meek. His head snapped in my direction while my eyes widened and my body stiffened. Once our eyes met his expression softened.

"Hey Bella, what should we get you to eat?" he said taking my hand and walking into the cafeteria.

"Umm Edward I have to find my sister, she still isn't back yet and Mike said-"

"Bella don't worry she'll be fine Alice told me so." I looked over his shoulder at the table where his family was sitting. Alice was looking directly at us and gave off a wave with her tiny hand.

"How does Alice know?"

"That's something you'll have to wait till Saturday to find out." He whispered in my ear. His cool sweet breath glided across my neck and cheek sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"B-but there will be s-sun out on-" I suddenly could feel the light radiating out of my eyes "It's going to be sunny!" I shouted jumping up and down.

"Shhh!" Edward placed a cool finger over my lips and in an instant I became mute. He gingerly and pulled me over to a table, the table, our table. Could that be it? That I have been eating with Edward instead of Cory. No, can't be she said she went to see Dr. Cullen.

"Bella? What are you thinking?"

"How big is your dad on Doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"Uh, well to be honest he's big on it, but I have ways of knowing what goes on, why?"

"Cory snuck out last night, and when I asked her in the morning she said she went to see your dad. So could you figure it out why?"

"Is that all I'm good for? Being your spy?" Edward teased playfully

"No, Your also good for answers, but if you don't help me with this I might just decide that either my sister has to come along, or I would have to spend more time with her then the vampire." Edward smiled but then his face grew serious.

"Bella she can't know, you aren't even supposed to know. You won't tell anyone right?" his eyes were pleading and full of sorrow, it was hard not to let tears come to my eyes.

"Edward, I told you already, I won't tell anyone, ever. I promise." His eyes grew hard once again as he stared off. His face was unreadable. I spoke again.

"Is that why she hates me?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance.

"Who?" he asked somewhat surprised as he followed my gaze.

"Your sister, the blonde one, Rosalie; She thinks I'm going to tell?"

"She is just being stubborn, don't worry about her." Edward said looking back at me. as soon as the words left his lips, Rosalie stood up still glaring daggers at me, before tugging the big guy, Emmet with her out of the cafeteria.

The bell sounded and I stood.

"We better get to bio."

"I'm skipping, care to join me?" my eyes must have widened as big as saucers because Edward started laughing.

"I'm not going to skip!"

"Like I said, some times skipping is healthy. See you after school then." I watched Edward as he left the cafeteria and turned towards the exit.

"Earth to Bella! Want to walk with me to bio?" I turned to see Mike waving a hand by my face

"Uh sure."

* * *

"Alright class sit down, today we are doing blood typing Mike, could you come up here please. Now class I will pass around a needle and all you have to do is, prick their finger, and then squeeze the blood onto the slide, covering it with a slip." She demonstrated how to prick your partner while I sat there in shock. She moved to hand out the needles as Mike up to me. It hit me like a title wave. The nausea and dizziness consumed me as I let my head fall to the desk. My forehead broke out in a cold sweat and I knew if I hadn't been sitting I would be on the floor already.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Mike starring at me in horror. I shook my head weakly.

"Oh dear, there is always one. Mike take her to the nurses office." I felt an arm wrapped around my waist as my arm was slung over a shoulder. Mike was literally dragging me out of the room.

"Keep your hand in your pocket Mike." I breathed as we exited the science building.

"I need to stop." I wriggled free of Mike's grip and sunk down the concrete sidewalk. I let the cold sooth me until I was hit with another title wave.

"I told you keep your hand in your pocket." I felt my stomach flip.

"Okay sorry."

"Bella? What happened?"

"She got sick when we were going blood typing."

I felt a cool hand lift my cheek off the concrete until I was sitting up leaning against a marble God.

"I'll take her you can go back to class now."

"But the teacher sai-"

"I said I will take her Mike go back to class." I could feel a faint rumble emitting from Edwards chest. Seconds later I was in the air cradled in Edwards arms like a baby, protectively. He walked very swiftly as the wind blew my hair about. I snuggled up to his chest, my eyes closed trying to ignore the nausea.

"Blood typing, there is always one." Said the nurse when we got into the office. I was set down on a soft cushiony bed "I will be right back." The nurse left so it was only Edward and I.

"Amusing, you faint at the sight of blood." Edward chuckled. I opened and eye and twisted so I was lying on my side facing him.

"Not sight, smell."

"Humans can't smell blood."

"Well I can. It's a coppery, rusty, salty smell. It's disgusting." He looked at me like I was psychotic. I sat up slowly and was quickly wrapped in Edward's cold arms steadying me.

"Feeling better?" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yea," I sighed. Edward chuckled

"Well pretend your not. Look pale." I looked at him confused while the nurse walked back in.

"Um, I was wondering if I could take Bella home, she doesn't feel good at all. Do you think you could excuse us for the rest of the day?"

"U-uh, y-yes anything Edward. You m-make sure she feels better okay?" I watched in amazement as the nurse totally lost her bearings.

"Thank you." Edward walked back to me and picked me up walking out of the building and too the parking lot.

"I can walk you know."

"Yea but I like carrying you." He brought me to my truck. I pulled out my keys just for him to snatch them away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted as he pulled me to the passenger side. Your in no position to drive." I gave up as he lifted me into the seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he made a right turn to the 101 instead of a left turn to my house

"Getting some food for the human."

"But I-m not h-" with that, my stomach growled, and I could feel the blush take over my porcelain skin.

"You were saying?" Edward said, smugly

"Well I have food in my house you do realize that right?"

"Yea but I want to take you out."

Edward let out an annoyed growl once we hit the highway.

"We should have taken my Volvo."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my truck!"

"How about the fact that it doesn't go over fifty?"

"I don't need a fast car!"

"No, But you should want one."

* * *

"What can I get you?" said a waitress, she was pretty, and she had long blonde hair that was curled slightly at the tips. Her eyes were an ice blue and she had a beautiful figure. I felt jealous, not more then jealous I felt, like the green-eyed monster was pissed. But Edward didn't pay any attention to the blue-eyed beauty, for a while.

"Can she get a plate of Spaghetti, a coke, and a basket of garlic toast?" the girl gulped hard as Edward looked into her eyes her hands were shaking slightly as she tried to compose her self.

"A-and what c-can I get you?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"I w-will be right b-back." She stumbled as she walked back into the kitchen.

Edward turned his gaze back to me, and his brow furrowed. I know why, I was leaned back in my chair arms crossed firmly across my chest pouting.

"What?" he asked. I sighed and sat up.

"She's pretty." Edward laughed and rolled his eyes

"She's nothing compared to you."

"Yea right."

"You really don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

The girl came back with the drink and I sucked it back quickly before she even left.

"Can you get us another one?" he asked the girl handing the glass back.

"S-sure anything!"

"You really shouldn't do that to people. It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"_Dazzle_ them like that- She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." He seemed confused

"Oh, come on. You have to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to the side, and his eyes were curious.

"I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently."

* * *

CPOV 

I sat by the beach for I don't know how long holding the two prescription bottles in my hand just staring at them. Okay, so my life has turned into the sixth sense… I could now see dead people.

I looked at my watch. 4:25 Charlie would be home at five and Bella was probably freaking on why I skipped school. No, I'm not going to tell her about the pills she would only worry. I opened my guitar case and took out my guitar so I could put the pills in the compartment for picks and things but what I saw when I opened it shocked me.

The candle I always used when I played, the one that I left in Port Angles when I chased after Dustin it was there. I put the pill bottles in the case and put my guitar back. I stood up and turned around. By the forest looking back at me with a beautiful grin smoothed over his face was Dustin. I was frozen for a moment until I heard a crack of thunder. I walked quickly away from the beach feeling Dustin's eyes on my back the whole way.

"Bella? I'm home." I slid off my shoes and shook off the little rain that fell on my head. Lucky for me it was only spitting until I got inside.

"Cory!" I was tackled with Bella's arms wrapped around my neck.

"I'm sorry I just needed some time."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry. I was just confused, I'm all good now I promise." Bella studied me for a while but she gave up.

"Go get changed you're all we-" Bella said as she turned and tripped over the rug. I caught her before she fell.

"Thanks." she smiled up at me.

"No problem. What's for dinner?"

"Kraft Dinner."

"Yummy…" I said as I walked up the stairs into my bedroom and got on a pair of pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt.

Friday passed by quickly and I didn't see Dustin once. For that I was thankful, but Thursday and Friday night I didn't sleep, and I didn't try the pills, I decided to take them today since Charlie went fishing with Billy and wont be back until Sunday, and Bella has plans with Edward.

"You know, waiting by the door isn't going to make Edward come any faster."

Just then there was a light rapping at the door. Bella jumped up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Show's what you know." She opened the door and waved Edward inside.

"Hey Cory." I waved back and sat on the couch

"I don't care what time you have her home just as long as she's home in one piece."

"Oh that won't be a problem. Shall we?"

"Bye Cory!" Bella said giving me a hug before running out the door.

* * *

BPOV 

"Where are we?" I asked as Edward pulled me from his Volvo. He pulled me to a path. I took one look at the uneven ground and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"I can't even stay on my feet on flat ground and you want me to walk through that?"

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen too you." I dwelled on his every word believing it completely. The walk was long, but serene. We walked in silence hand in hand as he led me down the path. I saw a ray of sun shooting through a few trees. He released my hand so I could go ahead through the trees; what I saw was the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

"Edward it's beautiful…" I breathed when he grabbed my hands from behind lacing his fingers in mine. I felt his cool chin on top of my head. I went to turn around but he held me straight.

"Don't be scared okay?" his voice held a little tremor. He should be telling himself not to be scared. I turned around to see Edward's beautiful face. The light shone on his skin sending sparkles of what seemed like millions of diamonds. I studied his body in amazement; my gaze drifted to his bare, perfect muscular chest, his shirt was unbuttoned and blowing open and close with the breeze.

I tore my gaze away from his skin to look into his eyes, they were smoldering me with such intensity I felt my knees buckle. Edward laughed quietly and sat me down on the ground beside him.

"How can you not be frightened by what I am?" he asked quietly as he brushed a strand of stray hair off of my face and behind my ear.

"Do you remember when you told me I didn't see myself very clearly?"

"…"

"You obviously have the same blindness. I don't care what you are, only who you are, and you are Edward Cullen, the sweetest most thoughtful caring person I have ever met."

I smile at him as I watched his Adams apple rose and fell with a nervous gulp. Edward lifted his hand to my cheek, his fingers curled behind my neck, his thumb smoothing over my face. He leaned in so his face was a few inches away. I closed my eyes and took in a breath as he closed the space between us.

The kiss was cool soft and light. His free hand snaked around my waits pulling me into him. My hands slid slowly up his chest and around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair. Suddenly he grew stiff and pulled my arms free from his neck.

"Give me a minute." He stood up and stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" I started as some tears escaped my eyes.

"Oh Bella it's not your fault." He turned around to kneel in front of me. Would you believe me if I said I'm only human?" he smiled sheepishly at me as he brushed away a few tears before placing his lips on my forehead. He pulled me to my feet and embraced me in a hug.

"Well I think it's time for you to meet the parent's."

"But I didn't ask you questions yet."

"Don't worry, come to see my parents and they will." I nodded before I could blink Edward had slung me onto his back.

"It will be faster this way." I slapped his shoulder.

"You know I'm not that slow, just cause I'm 'mobiley' challenged doesn't m-"

"Trust me, this way is faster. Hold on tight." I gripped around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist, as we took off faster then I had ever imagined possible. Tree's whipped past as we glided through the forest, my head buried in the crook of his neck.

* * *

CPOV 

I went up to the attic and fooled around with my instruments starting with the piano. Maybe I should get drums. I grabbed my guitar case and some paper and brought it downstairs.

I sat cross-legged on the couch as I strummed aimlessly until a came up with a pattern that flowed perfectly.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
My heart, my heart is yours_

I quickly wrote down the lyrics and the music before I decided to try to sleep. I took out the pill bottle and took a couple. I lay back on the couch as my eyes started to grow heavy. I sang the song over and over and imagined how the guitar would flow.

"it's missing something." I said groggily as my eyes drifted close.

"I think it just need's a second guitar." A voice said.

I forced my eyes open to see a beautiful face hovering overtop of me. I looked into the deep blue eyes with the red and gold flecks as I felt soft fingers graze my cheek and jawbone. Before I had time to react or even scream sleep took over.

* * *

**A/N: alrigh so here is the chapter next one will be up tomorrow i might start writing it tonight, but we'll see how i feel and if i can keep the sparks flowing. **

**PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE PLEASE****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

******************make sure that if there are songs in this fan fiction to check it out. usually the songs will be acoustic covers of awsome songs, songs written and preformed by awsome people that you should applaude for there awsomeness, and MABEY a few actual songs. by actual bands weither or not they are well known or tiney local bands they are ALLL AWSOME!!!!!!! **


	7. La Tua Cantante

**A/N: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT i only own Dustin Ryder and Cory. **

**next chapter up ASAP**

* * *

CPOV

I woke up slowly until the realization from the night before hit me.

_"it's missing something." I said groggily as my eyes drifted close. _

_"I think it just need's a second guitar." A voice said. _

_I forced my eyes open to see a beautiful face hovering overtop of me. I looked into the deep blue eyes with the red and gold flecks as I felt soft fingers graze my cheek and jawbone. Before I had time to react or even scream sleep took over. _

My eyes snapped open as panic washed over me. I sat up and looked around expected to see the living room. Instead I was upstairs in my bed, blankets wrapped around me. My guitar case was up here too and my sheet music I was working on. I looked at it and noticed a piece that wasn't mine; or at least I don't remember doing it, but the writing was surprisingly like my own.

_Second guitar: picking until double chords; along with first guitar as intro. _

I pulled out my pencil and etched lyrics on the page. I played the finger picking to hear it. It was strange, really good but strange, this couldn't be mine, I wouldn't have thought to put these chords with that melody of picking.

Ghosts couldn't do that could they?

With that the bedroom door flew open causing me to jump. Bella flew into the room jumping on my bed with a huge smile on her face.

"Take it you had a good date?"

"Amazing date!"

"Good I'm glad. Did Ya kiss him?" I asked teasingly. Bella's face turned crimson and I laughed.

"And I met his family…"

"Ooo getting serious?"

"Maybe." Bella laughed

"What time is it?" I asked yawning a little.

"2:30 am." I had been asleep since at least 11 am, that's 15 hours

"Must have been a good date." I said filling the silence.

Bella threw off her clothes and put on her pajamas and hopped into her bed.

I could hear her breathing slow and become rhythmic showing that she was asleep. I stood up and went to the window and looked out once again. I looked to the street and saw Dustin walking casually down the street.

_

* * *

_

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's  
My heart is..._

"I like it." said Edward. We were sitting in our living room. Charlie had to work overtime so he wouldn't be back for a couple days. Edward had been here every night. He would sleep beside Bella. They didn't think that I knew till a couple days ago when I told them they didn't have to whisper so quietly I could still sleep with noise. Bella was surprised that I didn't care; but I didn't care, not if he made her happy and wasn't going to hurt her.

"There is a festival in Port Angles in two weeks on a Saturday, I'm going to play it."

"Really? That's awesome!" said Bella

"Yea, but I need a guitarist for the second part. Mike, would help me." I said waiting for the scoff coming from Edward

"Mike." Edward grumbled.

"You know what Edward, find me a new guitarist then, Mikes the only one I know."

"Hey Cory can you play that song that you wrote for the bonfire?" Bella asked. Edward grinned at Bella.

"Sure I said as I shifted my position in the chair."

"Oh God, why did I ask?" Bella whined as Edward lifted her off the couch he spun her once and then pulled her into him as I played the first song they danced to.

I played the chords slowly and sang quietly. It sounded pretty good until I got to the chorus. Then everything, my world as I knew it came crumbling down.

I shifted my position and hit the chords but they never rung true. For the next three chords, every string I hit didn't sound. It was obvious I wasn't pushing down hard enough. I froze and so did Bella and Edward.

"Cory?"

I looked up at her angrily telling her to be quiet as I repeatedly hit the strings. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as Bella pulled the guitar away from me and pulled me into a hug. I stared over her shoulder at my hand. For the first time since I was six, my sister saw me cry.

* * *

"We'll what's going on Carslie?" Edward asked his dad as Dr. Cullen looked at a cat scan. 

"Cory, I'm afraid that the nerves in your left hand are starting to deteriorate. You can still use it, for most things; as for playing the guitar, I'm sorry but I don't see it as a possibility anymore." I just sat there nodding my head.

When we left the office Edward drove us home. Charlie had just came home as we pulled up.

"Cory honey I'm sorry!" he said pulling me into a hug. I didn't hug back, I just left my hands limply at my sides.

"I'm. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I lied as I pushed past him into the house.

* * *

The next three days were quiet for me. I skipped Music Theory Thursday and Friday and it was now Saturday about 6 at night. 

"Bella?" I asked going into the attic. She was reading a book. She looked at me surprised. I refused to come up here since three days ago.

"Yea Cory what is it?"

"You should go out with Edward tonight."

"Cory-"

"No I'm serious Bells, I'm really very much okay now. I'm still upset but I'm past it. I have plans tonight anyways. The guys asked if I wanted to get out of the house." She eyed me skeptically but when she couldn't find what she was looking for she sighed and stood up embracing me in a hug.

"Alright, but if you need anything or are upset just call Edwards and I will be over right away okay?"

"Okay I promise. Go have fun. Thank you, for everything, being there for me through everything."

"Cory, you're my sister and I love you. I just want you to be happy."

"I'll hold you to that." I said teasingly as Bella went down the stairs to get ready.

"I love you too." I whispered once I heard her leave the bedroom below.

* * *

I have been playing the guitar since I was six. Since the day I first found out that I would die in about fourteen years. I am now 16 with only four more years to go. Little did I know, and little did the doctors inform me that I would surely die at twenty yes, but in the last four years of my life, I would be slowly be loosing the two most important things in my pathetic excuse for an existence; My hands, and Bella. 

So now here I was sitting on the beach with my guitar looking out into the night, listening to the waves crash against the rocks, collecting myself and urging myself to stand and walk out into the ocean to rest for all eternity.

I had nothing to live for now anyways, I couldn't play guitar anymore; the disease had taken over the nerves in my left hand, soon it would be my right, and then my legs, then soon I wouldn't be able to sing, I will live in a hospital bed like a vegetable and have to spell out words by pointing to a board with the alphabet on it just to do something as simple as tell the nurse that I needed a new IV or something. My twin sister Bella would visit me everyday, but I would know where she really wanted to be, out with Edward, her boyfriend.

Now don't get me wrong, my sister deserves love more then anything. I'm just glad she found it before I was dead and gone, then she wouldn't miss me as much and would be able to move on.

I had never been afraid of death; Even now as I sit on the beach looking at the water that I would soon be drowning in, I wasn't afraid, well I was a little, but I knew I wanted to do this.

The tide was high now, and the waves were crashing violently like they were angry. It was now, or never.

I stepped out into the ocean; the cold water caressing my ankles. I felt a few traitor tears rolled down my face but I wiped them away quickly. With my guitar in hand, I kept walking out into the water until I was on my toes to keep from going under.

"Bella, Ch- Dad, I'm sorry." I muttered as I pushed my self out a little further to where the undertow was waiting for me.

* * *

BPOV 

I lay with my head on Edward's lap in the Cullen's living room. A movie was playing but we weren't watching it. We were watching Alice sitting by Jasper on the love seat. She was having a vision, and from the twist in her face it wasn't a good one.

We waited in silence for her to come out of it. I could feel Edward tense so I knew it would be soon.

"Bella, c-can Cory swim?" Alice asked her voice quavering as she opened her eyes.

"No, she's terrified of water." I sat up quickly "She wouldn't," I started but before I knew it I was on Edward's back flying through the forest.

I let my tears roll silently down my face and onto the crook of Edwards's neck. How the hell could I think Cory would have been okay? Music was everything to my sister, and since three days ago she hadn't been able to play.

_I had asked her to play a song for me and she did, but her chords got sloppy because she wasn't holding down the strings hard enough._

_"Cory?" I asked her, she looked up at me, her eyes furious telling me to be quiet. She kept strumming the same chord over and over again but it never rang true. I got up and pulled the guitar away from my sister and pulled her into a hug. She cried, for the first time since she was six years old that night. Three nights ago when she started to loose her left hand._

_After we went to the doctor to confirm it, she kept saying that she was fine. Depressed but fine. I wasn't going to go to Edward's tonight but she said that she had plans and that I should go and enjoy my self._

We reached the beach and Edward slid me off his back. I ran forward looking out into the ocean I could see her guitar off in the far distance floating on top of the water.

"CORY!" I screamed as I ran to the beach. After a few steps I saw her lying on the beach, dripping wet with an equally dripping wet being on top of her. She lay motionless as the boy placed his mouth on hers and then did compressions on her chest.

The moon was glistening off of his pale skin. His messy dark hair was dripping and his clothes clung to his very toned body. He was magnificently beautiful; probably just as beautiful as Edward. He just had to be a vampire, which would explain the snarl that erupted from my boyfriend's throat as he ran forward to attack.

I ran after them but when I got close Alice held me back. That's when I noticed that the boy whom Edward was fighting, his eyes were ruby red.

"Cory!" I cried as I knelt beside her body. I shook her a few times as I could hear the growls and cracks coming from not far away.

"Please don't die, Please!" I begged as I cried onto her shoulder. I heard a crack that made me look up. Edward has the Boy pinned against a tree. I watched the struggle until I heard coughing and sputtering summing from my sister.

"TURN HER ON HER SIDE! IF YOU DON'T SHE WILL CHOKE AGAIN!" I looked at the person. As he said these words Edwards decided to slowly let go of him.

"TURN HER OVER!" he screamed as he pushed past Edward running at not so vampire speed towards us. He pulled Cory onto her side as water poured out of her mouth as she gagged.

"We have to get her to Carslie Edward. I can barely hear her heart." I stared at him confused.

"How do yo-" Edward started but then his eyes slowly widened in understanding.

The boy picked up my sister in his arms and handed her to Edward.

"Your faster then I am. I'll take Bella." Edward was quick to agree which made me confused. "Come on get on my back Bella." I was about to protest but Alice tossed me on his back. I clung to him for dear life. He wasn't as fast or as graceful but he was a strong and powerful with each step as Edward was.

"Carslie!" Alice shouted once we got to the house. The boy put me down as I raced after Alice up the stairs. I reached Carslie's room to see him giving my sister a needle. I looked back and forth between them till some one spoke.

"It's adrenaline, to get her heart rate back up." I turned around to see the boy standing be hind me. His t-shirt was soaked through. But now his eyes weren't red; they were a deep blue with red and gold flakes.

"Oh my God. Dustin, Y-your alive?" I turned to see Carslie, paler then I thought could be possible. He walked forward reaching out to Dustin. I shuffled out of the way and backed into Edward's awaiting arms. His arms held me tightly to him as I trembled with fear and exhaustion.

It was strange watching Carslie loose composure. His hands were trembling as he grabbed hold of Dustin's shoulders.

"Hey Carslie," Dustin smiled shyly.

"How, I don't understand…"

"I'll explain everything later don't worry. Is she okay? Will She be okay." I watched in amazement. The red flecks in Dustin's eyes grew making his eyes red, a glossy film made his eyes look teary.

"Yes I'm sure she will but ho-" Carslie's eyes widened as he pushed him back out of the room. "You were who she was seeing? You've been watching her?" was all I heard before Edward pulled me out of the room reluctantly.

"Bella don't worry she is just sleeping, we will be able to hear her when she wakes up it's fine." I was reluctant but let him pull me down the stairs. Alice followed behind into the living room. Dustin sat in the chair with Carslie across from him. Edward sat in the love seat as he pulled me into his chest arms wrapped around my waist pulling me as close as possible.

"Okay, explain everything. From the beginning." Carslie said seriously. Dustin took in a breath about to speak when Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper, who I hadn't noticed was missing since we got to the beach, came running in.

"Bella Jasper told us what happened, is your sis- Oh my, Dustin?" Esme stopped dead in her tracks. Dustin smiled and stood walking over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Esme pulled away placing a hand on either side of his face looking into his eyes.

"It's really you." She said happily as she looked into his eyes. He nodded once and pulled free from her hands to face Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"I can't believe it, last we heard you died!" Emmet gasped.

"Technically…" Dustin said smiling slightly

"Dustin, tell me what happened."

"Start from the very beginning. I haven't the slightest idea what's going on." I said raising my voice. Everyone looked at me at me like they forgot I was there. Dustin just smiled.

"Carslie was a doctor at a hospital I was volunteering for, going on hospital runs, I shadowed him. We got really close; I got close to his family too. They went to the same school as I did. One day I was driving to the hospital and a semi ran a red light and side swiped me. I was in the hospital, on the fence of life and death, but Carslie being my Doctor, I wasn't worried. He told me that I would be fine, but then he got transferred.

In his place there was a doctor, or well at least he portrayed him self as a doctor."

_"Things aren't looking well for you my boy." Said the translucent white figure. He glided with such grace towards me holding my medical records. His long black hair was pulled back. _

_"What are you talking about, Carslie said that my recovery would be fine, just take a long time." I wheezed. Breathing had become somewhat of a chore. I had broken a lot of my ribs, which resulted in a collapsed lung. He let out a musical laughter that sent chill down my spine. _

_"My boy, you should not believe what that man had to say, he left you, not because he was transferred, but because he knew you were dying and couldn't bare the thought of watching you die." I kept shaking my head furiously; Carslie would never do that to me. But the more I tried to talk myself out of these delusions my new doctor was pounding into me, the harder he talked me into believing that I was indeed dying. I let a few stray tears fall from my eyes as I lay back against the pillow. _

_"You don't want to die do you?" he asked I could feel his breath, telling me he was close even though I had my eyes squeezed shut. _

_"I can save you Dustin, would you want me to save you?" _

_"More then anything." _

_"Good." And with that he laid an ice hand over my mouth as he bit down on my neck. _

"His name was Aro, he is the head of the Volturi. Though he wanted me, well let's just say he got tired of attempting to control me."

"What do you mean, I'm confused. Why would the Volturi decide to change you in the first place."

"Carslie do you remember the night that I finally woke up from the accident, and I told you that that was the first time in my life that I felt I really had no control?"

"Yes…" Carslie said raising an eyebrow waiting for Dustin decided

"Aro told me he had been watching you waiting for the opportune moment to talk to you to get you to join them. At first he saw me as a bargaining chip, until he thought I had something to be worth changing for. A power he thought would be useful if I indeed had it."

"Which would be what?" Emmet asked impatiently

"I have the power of control. Not over other people, but myself. I can control my thoughts, actions, learning capacity, body image, anything having to do with me, I can will it, just you name it. The Volturi started me on their diet, which I obeyed until a member of the Denali coven came to visit. I talked with one of them Tanya, and she told me that she fed of animals. That night I refused to drink from humans. For months they kept me locked in a room and would keep sending children in waiting for me to drink them but I never did. I controlled my thirst. Finally he gave up and let me go. He said do whatever you please. So I traveled from place to place until I came to Forks on the night of the Bonfire."

"That's the night Cory had told me she first saw you." Carslie said, his voice held a hint of question as if urging Dustin to explain which he did.

"I saw her on stage and I was amazed. Her voice, her playing; It was, captivating. I had to talk to her. Opportunity called when she was the odd person out with her group going on the Ferris wheel. We talked a bit and she- the only words to describe it would be '_La Tua Cantante'._ I have never felt like being around some one would make my stomach want to jump out of my throat. She ended up breaking down before the sun came up. I put my hoodie on her and comforted her until the ride moved. Then I willed myself out of the ride and into the forest. I told her I would never let anything happen to her, so I have been watching her. I was going to come here and see you hopefully to ask if I could join your coven when I saw Edward walking with Bella, but I don't know why, I just didn't."

"Wait I- what is the Volturi?" I asked confused. I would have asked earlier but I didn't want to cut in.

"The Volturi are a family," Edward explained, his eyes remote. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest things our world has to a royal family,

I suppose. Carslie lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America-do you remember the story?"

"Of course I remember." All fell silent as all vampire head whipped towards the stairs.

"She's waking up." Alice whispered. Dustin got to his feet and headed towards the stairs.

"Dustin you can't," Carslie said grabbing him by the elbow.

"She saw a picture of you in my office and asked who you were. I told her your were a patient that passed away when she came to see me about hallucinations she was having, she probably thinks she was seeing the dead."

"So what, we can tell her, we can tell her that were all vampires and since Bella accepted this so should s-" Carslie ran a hand through his hair.

"Dustin, that's not such a good idea, we didn't tell Bella, she guessed."

"If you expect me to play dead, I wont I'm sorry. It's hard enough watching her from a distance."

Carslie let out an unneeded breath as everyone watched him as he thought.

"Dustin, you have been watching her, do you know where the pill bottles I gave her are?"

"Yea…" Dustin tilted his head to the side confused.

"Find them and your hoodie, were going to make it seem like she imagined you, and that she never came to my office, she is going to think you did."

"Wait hold on! Your going to make Cory think she is crazy? Don't you think she has gone through enough!" I jumped to my feet off of Edward's lap leaving him stunned. My voice was strained on the verge of angry tears but I held them back.

"Bella," Dustin started as he took a step towards me to grab my hands. I saw Edward tense in the corner of my eyes, but that was it. He stared intensely in my eyes causing my heart to beat erratically, not in the way Edward did, but like he was searching my soul and that kind of gave me the shivers. "Please. It may be hard for you to believe, but the way I feel for your sister, is the way you feel for Edward. You can understand that can't you?" his eyes grew soft as the gold flecks swirled with the deep blue until his eyes were topaz with blue flakes. I turned to look at Edward who gave me a small smile.

"If you hurt her I will pay some vampire to kill you." I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Thank you." He said letting go of my hands. "I'll go right now." He turned towards the door when Carslie stopped him.

"Dustin, if this is going to work, you are going to have to pretend you don't know who she is, and that you never seen her before. And if you want to be a part of this coven, your going to have to go to school with them." A smile played Dustin's face.

"I wouldn't want anything more."

* * *

**A/N: im on a role but i thought here would be good to stop... i realize some parts were really rushed but i REALLY want to get Dustin into school and let the romance begin, hopefully if Cory doesnt go all weird, but we will see. i have like little scenes all planned out but i need mush inbetween so ill get it done ASAP**


	8. Alone Is What I Aim For

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!! i know it took forever to update this story, i hit a MAJOR blockage and it was hard to get passed. while i was thinking of a way around it i came up with a new story though. BEFORE THERE WAS VENOM i think that is my best so far... its just so woweee even though its only the first chapter. but again i appologise and i hope i didnt loose any readers. but here it is!**

* * *

CPOV

I woke up just as I was being placed in a hospital bed. My eyes snapped open as I saw Edward's face over mine. I took in a surprised gasp and I winced from the pain. It felt like my lungs were on fire and were about to explode any second. I looked around the room to see Alice, Dr. Cullen, Edward, Jasper, and a very teary eyed Bella.

"Cory, are you okay?" Bella cried pushing past Edward so that she could hold my hand. I took in a breath to answer but it hurt so I just settled for nodding my head.

Dr. Cullen came on the other side and lifted my shirt to look at my ribs.

"There not broken, your lungs are just raw, that's good. Well Cory whenever you want you can go but before you do come to my office."

"I- I'm ready now." I wheezed as I sat up holding back any signs that I was uncomfortable.

Dr. Cullen nodded and asked if I wanted a wheelchair I told him no but Edward helped me along as Bella refused to let go of my hands. I followed Dr. Cullen to his office, Alice and Jasper right behind me. I was waiting eagerly for him to open the door so I could find comfort in the chair that was right in front of Dr. Cullen's desk, but when I walked in I was shocked.

Dr. Cullen's desk was pushed into the back corner, there wasn't a chair, but a three person couch, and the book case was missing, in it's place was a large filing cabinet.

"Wow, you changed it." I gawked looking around the room. I heard the door click behind me when Dr. Cullen spoke.

"What do you mean I changed it? Changed what?"

"Your office."

"Cory, my office has been like this for the two years we have lived in Forks." I laughed expecting some one to yell 'gotchya', but when I looked at the faces of Dr. Cullen, Bella, and Edward; they were all looking at me like I was a dog with three heads and riding a skateboard. I turned around to look at Alice and Jasper who were looking at me with concern. That's when I looked past them to where the wall of picture frames were, or at least where I thought they had been. Instead all of them were replaced with pictures of the Cullen's but Dustin was still there.

"What happened to the pictures?"

"What pictures."

"The other one's, your family wasn't here before."

"Cory yes they were. Are you sure your alright."

I walked past them and up to the picture touching each one until I hit Dustin's I lingered there till I felt Dr. Cullen come up behind me.

"Handsome isn't he? That's my nephew. He is coming to live with us soon."

"He was your patient, and you said he was dead." I turned and looked up at Dr. Cullen. His eyes were hard and confused. Mine I knew were panicked. Was I going insane?

"Cory a-"

"Yes I'm fine, I was just confused. When can I go home?"

"Right now, I just wanted you to come in here so I could get you this." He handed me a packet with four blue colored pills. "Take one at a time, every four hours. Once you're done them your lungs will feel a lot better."

I nodded weakly. "Guy's can we not tell Charlie? I don't want him to put me on suicide watch."

"Don't worry Cory, just make sure that you don't do or even think of these things again, you don't know how many people you would hurt." I just nodded at Dr. Cullen's remark and walked though the door Bella and Edward following.

* * *

Edward drove us home and gave Bella a quick kiss goodbye when we arrived. I walked ahead into the house. I walked over to the stairs silently when Bella's hand stopped me.

"Cory, we need to talk." She said, here eyes tearing up again.

"Nothing to talk about." I said pulling from her grasp. I felt her watch me all the way up the stairs once I got to the top she spoke again.

"Can I get you something at least? I just want you to be happy…" she said quietly. I knew I should have said what came out of my mouth after that; but I couldn't help it.

"If you really wanted me to be happy, you would have let me drown." My voice was cold and monotone. I didn't bother to look at her as I proceeded to my room, the sound of her sobbing floating up the stairs.

I shut the door and curled myself into a ball under the covers. I suddenly felt the stab of pain, not mine, but Bella's. How could I have said that to her? Even if that's how I felt, I shouldn't have told her she should have left me to die. If I were she I would have saved me too. I sat up against the wall and smashed the back of my head against it a couple times hoping that my thought's would coincidentally juggle into place. This is what I came up with.

One, I had my moment of weakness, now was time to be strong. If Bella was magically able to find and save me before I drowned, obviously that's God's way of telling me he won't let me off easily. That when I die, I have to suffer. I can't take the easy way out.

And two, I was going insane. I had seen Dustin's photo and imagined it all to help me cope.

I looked at the clock and saw the time. It was almost lunch; Charlie would be home from his fishing trip soon. I really didn't want to be awake when he got up. I looked all over for the pill bottles then I started laughing somewhat hysterically. I had dreamed up Dr. Cullen giving me the pills. I lay back on my bed and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. I opened my eyes and noticed something was missing from the rocking chair. The hoodie that saved me, it was gone. I flipped over to my back and slapped myself in the forehead a couple time's hoping to wake up from this parallel universe, but it never happened.

"Note to self, ask Bella for a straightjacket for our birthday." I said as I felt the tiredness finally wash over me.

* * *

BPOV

The ride home was uncomfortably silent. Cory was sitting in the back of Edward's Volvo her head tilted back against the seat eyes closed. I stared out the window. Flashes of Cory's scared face blew through my mind. I must be a terrible person. I just let a bunch of vampire's make my sister think she's crazy.

A silent tear fell down my face. I wiped it away quickly hoping Edward wouldn't see but he did. His hand flew to my face as he took his eyes off the road to stoke my face.

I kissed Edward goodbye, he said he would be back soon he just needed to talk to Carslie.

I turned and saw Cory enter the house so I ran after her, and finally reached her when she got to the stairs.

"Cory, we need to talk." I said grabbing her wrist. She turned slowly to look at me. Her face was empty; her eyes seemed hollow.

"Nothing to talk about." she said pulling from my grasp.

"Can I get you something at least? I just want you to be happy…" I said quietly once she got to the top step. Her next words blew me away.

"If you really wanted me to be happy, you would have let me drown." She replied, her voice void of any emotion. I let my jaw drop as she continued to the bedroom. I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I let myself drop to my knees as I cried.

I must have been crying for ten minutes when I felt cold arms pull me close. I sobbed into Edward's chest.

"I'm the worst person in the world!" I cried louder. Edward's hands firmly but gently pushed me backwards so that he could look into my eyes.

"Isabella, you are far from worst."

"Yea right, I traded in my sisters sanity because one vampire lovers her unconditionally, I am so awesome." I said through my tears sarcastically.

"Trust me, she will be happy again."

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Alice." He said tapping his forehead.

I chuckled as Edward lifted me from the ground and carried me to the couch.

"Tell me about him." I said after my tears stopped.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything anything. I just need reassurance that I'm not making a horrible mistake. Start from how you knew him at school."

"Well, he moved to Alaska, instantly popular, his parent's wanted him to be a doctor, so he studied hard for that. That's all I knew really at first. Then he started shadowing Carslie, and Carslie took a liking to him. I thought he was insane for bringing a human into our home, for dinner nonetheless. He didn't even find it strange that none of us ate any of the food.

'I wasn't a big fan of him needless to say, until Carslie told me to show him around. When I brought him to my room he gawked at my CD collection. He knew every band and every song word for word too. He was an excellent musician. His parents had him in piano lessons since he was young, and he had self taught him everything else.

'We became friends I guess. He was quite, accident-prone though, not ungraceful, just always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

One day at school he was walking with one of his friend's, a girl. And she ended up tripping and skinning her knee. My family and I were close by at the time. We were knocked back by the scent, but Jasper ended up going crazy and rushed towards the girl.

Dustin saw Jasper, and got one of the kids passing by to take off with the girl. Dustin stood his ground blocking the view of the girls as Jasper sprinted towards him. Once Dustin was knocked to the ground breaking his arm. We were out of the daze and restraining Jasper.

I asked him if he was all right and instead of answering he asked if that looked like they were just having a fight nothing suspicious. I looked at him stunned for a moment.

_'You knew? Why the hell would you put yourself into that?'_

_'I figured I would help keep it a secret so you wouldn't have to leave. I also figured the worst I could get was a little banged up because I wasn't the one bleeding, only the one in the way.'_

_'You are the dumbest smart person I have ever encountered.'_

_'Yes I am.'_

After that we were pretty close, I always felt, indebted to him for risking himself for our family. When I asked him how he found out he just replied he was studying to be a doctor, it was fairly easy to fit two and two together.

He's a good guy Bella. Everything will be fine. Trust him, if not for him then for me."

* * *

CPOV

I had stayed home that week. I didn't need an excuse; my 'swim' Saturday night left me with a cold. Bella had left me to my self for most of the week, for that I was glad, I still hadn't apologized I know I should but I wasn't brave enough. On about Wednesday, I had called around to a music shop in Port Angles and sold all of my instruments. I got $8886.58 for my five guitars, piano and violin. I sold my stereo for about $200 and all my CD's and any type of musical equipment, I gave to a used music store. I had made it a point that now the only music I would hear would be the sounds of silence.

"Cory, Cory it's Monday. Are you coming to school?" I felt a warm hand on my forehead as I opened my eyes. Bella was smiling down at me.

"Morning…" I yawned sitting up I looked at the clock it was almost time to leave. I had a shower the night before just incase I decided to go. I'm glad I did.

"I think I will." Bella nodded and said she would wait for me downstairs.

"Hey Bell's?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked her eyes curious.

"For what I said last Sunday. I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled as she headed downstairs. I could hear her talking to herself. 'Don't trip, don't trip!"

I looked out the window and didn't see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. That was happiness in itself. Charlie and I never got along during my summers with Bella here. I know he was bombarding Bella with questions too, trying to understand what was with the newfound depression of one of his teenage daughters. I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants a t-shirt and a plain black zippered hoodie. Another thing I cut out of my newfound silent world, band logos. I slid my black sweatbands onto my wrist and combed through my hair quickly. Bella was in the kitchen with a granola bar for me in hand.

"Ready?" she smiled brightly, but behind her eyes there was a little fear. I smiled back at her and watched the fear melt away.

* * *

History class ended quickly and I decided to skip Music Theory yet again. No one knew about my hand and I planned to keep it that way. So for an hour and a half, I sat outside at the tables waiting for lunch to come.

"You look like a drowned rat." Mike said as I entered the lunch line at the cafeteria. It was pouring rain and yet I had just been out there for an hour and a half totally oblivious of the weather.

"Gee thanks Mike, nice to see you too." I said as I pushed my tray down the counter pulling things onto my tray.

"Why didn't you come to class?" I was thrown off by Mike's tone, his eyes seemed possessive and angry. I eyed him carefully before reaching the cashier. I quickly paid for my lunch and then walked off, Mike right on my heels.

"Cory why have you been skipping."

"It's none of your business Mike."

I turned walking off again. The side of the tray was on top of my forearm so I wouldn't have to hold it with my weak hand. I felt jerked back by my arm nearly spilling my drink.

"Uh yes it is Cory, your part of our group, if your just not going to show, the group suffers." His grip was tight on my arm, hurt almost.

"Music is not apart of my life any more Mike, you have Tyler and Eric, you did fine before I moved here I'm sure you can continue on." I said sarcastically yanking myself free from his grip. When I did though I ran into someone and almost dropped my tray; would have actually, if the person didn't catch it.

"Sorry." I muttered not looking up, but holding my hands out for the tray.

"It's alright, don't mention it." He placed the tray back in my hands as I looked up, the recognition that had been triggered by the sound of his voice cause me to look up. My mouth hung open as I stared into his face.

It can't be possible that I dreamed up his exact voice too can it? I felt my hands grow weak and the tray fell to the ground with a large bang that snapped me out of my trance.

"Is the food _that_ bad here?" he chuckled bending down to pick up what I had dropped. I stayed silent and just bent down slowly to clean up also, never taking my eyes off of his face.

After he put everything back onto the tray he stood and so did I.

"I'm Dustin, Dustin Ryder." He flashed a smile at me. I felt like an idiot I know, but I couldn't react. It was as if time slowed that very minute until it came to a complete stop as I looked up into his angelic face.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at him, thinking that if I blinked I would wake up and realize that he was in fact a figment of my imagination, that I was in fact going insane.

"Oh hey Edward, Bella." I turned around to see them standing behind me, smiling friendly.

"Hey Dustin, I see you met my sister Cory." Bella said as she nudged me in the side. That woke me up; my ribs were still tender from Saturday.

"Sort of." He said trying to look bashful.

"Hi," I replied, finally finding my voice. Quickly I turned until his voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I turned around and averted my eyes as to be careful to not get myself locked in a state that would require padded walls.

"Lunch, remember I dropped mine."

"That's okay, you can have mine, I'm not hungry anyways." I sighed in defeat and turned to walk back. Dustin walked over to the Cullen table with Edward and Bella waited for me to slowly catch up.

"Cory? You okay?"

No.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Alright," Bella took my hand and pulled me over to the Cullen table.

"Cory your back!" Alice danced out of her seat and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey Alice."

I sat in between Alice and Dustin, to tell you the truth, even though there was minimal proximity between my imaginary savior and myself, I felt at ease. Not just because of the weird feeling I felt sitting beside him, but the fact that I wasn't able to become captivated as easily by his heavenly face; then if I was sitting across from him with no where else to look.

"Here, have whatever you want." Dustin whispered in my ear. I turned so fast startled by the closeness of his voice, that I whacked my forehead into his.

It was unreal and very unexpected, that a human skull would hurt that much, a brick wall maybe. I could feel myself spinning as spot's blurred my vision.

"Oh god Cory? Cory are you okay?" I shook my head a few times trying to see straight again but it only made me less coherent. Next thing I knew I was being carried off in hard cold arms.

* * *

"It's not a concussion."

"Good, how long do you think she will be out for."

"Hard to say, I don't think much longer though. I'll be in my office, call me when she wakes."

I could faintly hear the voices whispering. I heard a door close and all was quiet, I was suddenly very aware of the throbbing coming from my head. I let a groan escape my lips and seconds later an icepack was on my forehead.

I lifted my hand up to the pack, but what I found wasn't an icepack. My eyes snapped open and I could see Dustin staring down at me. His deep blue eyes were dark with worry; while he held his hand over the bruise. I sat up quickly and felt the familiar spinning rush back.

"Whoa, lie down before you pass out again." he placed his hands firmly on each shoulder pushing me back down onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, as he eyed my expression.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." I groaned, unable to hide the flood of anger that suddenly sprouted.

"Why? Are you asked that a lot?"

"Lately? Frequently."

"Fine, a more appropriate question then. How are you feeling."

"Dizzy, disoriented, and sore." Dustin laughed lightly before I heard what sounded like a pill bottle.

"Here is some Advil." Dustin put two pills in my right hand and then reached for a glass of water. I sat up slowly and Dustin handed me the glass.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed. The moment Dustin let go of the glass in my hand, I couldn't grab it. My grip wasn't tight enough and the glass dropped.

I waited for the soaking wet feeling to come but it didn't.

"Good reflexes."

"Sorry, I should have remembered." Dustin eyed me like he was waiting for an outburst. I felt it coming to, but I suppressed it.

"What do you mean 'should have remembered'?"

"There are no secrets in the Cullen household."

I closed my eyes and let out a breath; trying to calm the anger.

"Come on I'll help-" Dustin said quietly bringing the glass towards my lips.

"No! I can do it myself!"

"Alright, I was just-"

"No." I glared. I put the pills in my left hand and reached for the glass with my right and took a big gulp of water. I handed the glass hastily back to Dustin when I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you alright?" I let out a sigh

"Yes Dr. Cullen, I'm fine."

"You should call me Carslie, I see you often enough. I though Bella was the clumsy one." Carslie laughed; the smile reaching his eyes. He took out a flashlight for my eyes to follow.

"Can I leave?" I asked quickly once Carslie put the light back in his pocket.

"Bella asked for us to keep you here until schools out. Then she's coming here to get you. Till then just rest." Carslie smiled softly before stepping back out of the room closing the door behind him,

"What time is it?"

"12:47" Dustin said glancing at the clock.

"Great," I leaned back against the headboard closing my eyes again.

"You know when people ask you if you're alright it's just a genuine question. They want to know how you are getting by."

"It's an act of pity and it's disgusting." I kept my voice as flat and emotionless as humanly possible.

"Cory…" I felt ice on my hand making my eyes flash down. Dustin had taken my hand in both of his holding it on his lap. He was sitting on the bed cross-legged. Quickly I pulled my hand away as my body shivered involuntarily.

"Sorry, poor circulation."

"That's impossible. To be that cold you would have to be a corps." I eyed him suspiciously as an unreadable emotion flashed in his eyes. He held out his hand and flexed his fingers a few times.

"There, feel. Not as cold right?" I hesitantly stuck my finger to the top of his hand, expecting the familiar ice, but the temperature had changed dramatically, he wasn't warm, but he was no where near the ice it was seconds ago. Confused and thinking that it was just nerves in the finger that I used which made him seem warmer, I uncurled my fingers to place them all on the top of his hands.

So quickly, I had to shake my head to make certain that I didn't dream it, Dustin had flipped his hands so that he held onto mine tightly. Startled by the fact that I couldn't pull from his grip, I looked up.

"It is not an act of pity. People are worried about you; they care about you. That's why they ask."

"Well they shouldn't! All it does is bring my thoughts back to how pathetic I'm turning. I have news for you. I don't need people worrying about me I can hold my own, with or with out my hands; and one day with or without my legs. I don't need anyone." I looked away flustered, still attempting to pry my hands out of his iron grip. He moved so that he held both my hands in one of his as he shifted to sit beside me.

He used his hand to grab my chin forcing my eyes to meet his.

"Your existence is not pathetic. Nor will you ever be pathetic. But I can't help to think that you have been trying very hard for years to drill these ideas into your head that you are better off alone, when in reality it's what your scared of the most."

I was blown back by the twist in this conversation. With newfound strength I ripped my hands from his and pulled my face free of his hand.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Because your expression said I hit home."

"Get out."

"Cory I-"

"Get out or I will."

"Cor-" quickly I stood and sped towards the door. Two quickly. I ended up staggering to the left and almost fell over. Dustin was quick to catch me though and pulled me back to the bed.

"You stay, I'll leave. I'm sorry though." He looked down at me earnestly and it took all I had to look away before his eyes pulled me in deeper.

I didn't hear or see him leave. The only indication that he had left was the click of the door behind him.

I dropped my head in my hands with frustration.

He had hit home, too close to home to be exact. Hell he hit a home run and it broke through my window.

It's true. I always, purposely cut my self off from people from the moment I learned about my disease. Except for Bella. She was unavoidable, but as for everyone else, figured that if they didn't get close, they wouldn't get hurt. I wouldn't get hurt.

Just to have some… outsider tell me what I was doing, it just angered me. I can't explain why exactly, it was like he was breaking through the walls it took ten long hard years for me to break. And that was something harder to cope with.

* * *

**A/N: i will try to get the next chapter up quicker! thank you to all my readers!**


	9. Take My Hand

**A/N: I have to make the biggest appology right now to my veiwers... it has been a long time since i updated this story, but i was stumpped luckly i'm back on track and i will update next chance i get... hope you all like this chapter and i hope i didn't loose toomany readers...**

* * *

BPOV 

Edward held my hand on the car ride from school. His thumb tracing delicate circles into my hand as my leg bounced furiously.

"Bella, she's fine. Trust me." He said bringing my hand with his to his head so that he could tap his temple.

"I don't care she's my sister, I should have went with her."

"Well it gave Cory and Dustin time to bond." I narrowed my eyes when he said the word bond; his voice suggestive.

"Just step on it." I said flatly, his eyebrows on his perfect face rose as he leaned towards me to kiss my neck lightly.

"Now Bella, I thought you hated the way I drive."

"I'm willing to put up with it if your taking me to my unconscious sister. Now eyes on the road and hands on the wheel." I said attempting to pull my hand from his. Edward just tightened his grip.

I didn't wait for him to stop the car when I through open the door and stumbled out. The moment my feet hit the pavement the front door slammed and I watched Dustin take off towards the river. I froze and watched him disappear into the trees.

"Bella?" I turned towards Edward as he nudged his head to go inside.

"Give me a second?" Edward's jaw tightened and his eye hardened momentarily.

"Be quick." He whispered. I walked towards the trees having Edward's cool hand slip from mine.

To tell you the truth, Dustin frightened me. Not for my own life or anything, just the way Edward was because of him. The normal Edward wouldn't let me go alone; the normal Edward wouldn't let me go period.

His reaction towards Dustin I found quite unsettling. Even though when Dustin was a human, it seemed like there was more then just Edward feeling responsible, feeling indebted to him. Whatever it was, it sort of bugged me slightly. It was like he was trying to walk on eggshells.

I finally made it through the trees, the sun low behind the clouds. Dustin was standing by the bank chucking stones across the vast river. He made no motion showing he knew I was there; he just kept throwing the stones.

"You know, normal people skip them." I said picking up a flat stone and trying to skip it. It made 2 skips and then sunk.

"I'm neither of those descriptions." His voice was dark, but he skipped a stone that never seemed to stop until it disappeared onto the bank on the other side of the water.

"Could have fooled me." I said sitting down wrapping my arms around my legs placing my chin on my knees. Waiting for Dustin to fill the silence.

Suddenly he kicked at a fallen log. A crack rang out through the air causing me to flinch.

"Has she always been so cynical?" his voice roared and I drew back slightly. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm out of my element here."

"You can't use that tone with her. She would fire it right back." I made my voice as stern as I could manage, still slightly startled by his outburst. He flinched and then came to sit by me. His legs were bent and his arms crossed over them and he laid his head on his forearms.

He let out a whimper and a groan. "She- I- how can you get her to let you in? how did you manage to do it?"

"I'm her twin it's it wasn't hard. She still attempts to keep me out, but I know her better then most, she can barely fool me anymore."

"Barely?" He asked, his voice suddenly hopeful.

"She fooled me into thinking that she was fine and she nearly died because of it." My lower lip trembled as the image of my sister lying motionless on the beach flashed through my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut allowing tears to drip from the corners as I tried to expel the thoughts.

I felt a warm arm tighten around my waist. I looked up at Dustin shocked.

"Don't."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't think that way. There is nothing you could have done. If you didn't go with Edward that night, she would have found some other night to do it."

"Maybe; but I should have done something to prevent her from even having those thoughts…" Dustin pushed me back and stared sternly into my eyes.

"It is not. Your fault."

"What's with your eye's?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, some times there blue, most times there blue with gold and burgundy flakes, they turn black, why? Why are yours so different."

"It has to do with my control and my sight. Don't worry, the burgundy doesn't mean I drink from humans."

"Your sight? What about your sight?" Dustin stood quickly

"C'mon. Your sister really wanted to leave." He started walking a little faster then human pace.

"Music." I called after him. He slowed to a stop and looked at me from over his shoulder.

"Even though she through all of her things away, and even though she tries to cut it out of her life, music is the only way to relate to her. On Saturday there is a music festival in Port Angles. I'll make sure she's there if you do an act for her."

His eye's turned the strangest shade; swirls of every colour blurred his vision. He looked down at the ground. His dark hair flopping in front of his face; His eye's shifted from side to side like he was trying to imagine what would happen if he did just that. Suddenly a smile erupted on his face.

"Promise?"

* * *

CPOV 

I was ripped from silent tears by knocking on the door.

"Dustin when I said get out I also meant leave me the hell alone." I said with as much menace as I could muster as I quickly wiped my face free of any traces of weakness.

"Now you know you don't mean that."

I looked up to see Edward closing the door behind him. He glided over to the bed and sat on the end.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's coming. How's the head?"

"Throbbing slightly, even with Advil." I let out a laugh as I brushed back my hair.

"So, you and Dustin didn't seem to hit it off well."

"Nope."

"What happened?"

"He knocked me out. Of course we wouldn't be on good terms." Edward scoffed at me before turning to face me.

"There is more to it I know, so just tell me." I narrowed my eyes into a glare.

"If you know I shouldn't have to tell you now should I?"

"I rather here it so just say it." I sighed and rubbed my eyes

"He- thinks he knows me. It made me angry and I told him to get out."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away from his reprimanding look.

"I think, that what really made you mad, was the fact that he indeed knows you, and it scares you that some one is close enough to." I felt the lump in the back of my throat and I through off the covers and jumped to my feet.

"GOD! What is with you and him? I'm fine; I'm not socially inept I-" Edward cut me off with a look. "Fine, just- stay the hell out of my head. I'm fine."

"You can't be fine being alone Cory. Everybody needs somebody." And with that he left the room.

I let out an agitated groan and fell back onto the bed. It felt like everyone was picking on me. After a while I stood and left the room heading towards the main floor.

"It's great to see you up and about dear." The beautiful woman smiled wrapping her arms around me. I guess this was Esme. If baffled me on how young she looked for a mother of five.

"Is Bella here yet?" just as the words left my mouth the front door swung open and in walked Bella with Dustin. My eyes flickered between the two before resting on Dustin. His face was arranged with a look of disappointment and irritation.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked rushing forward to me.

"Yes, sore but I'm fine. Can we go now?"

Bella nodded and took my hand in hers, leading me towards the door. Dustin abruptly turned and headed for the kitchen. First thought that crossed my mind was Damn it….

"Dustin!" I called after him as he froze in his tracts. I mulled for a moment. I wasn't so good with apologies. Dustin turned and looked in my eyes. His expression hard for a moment and then it softened.

"I know." Was all he said a crooked smile crossing his face and it made my heart skip a beat. That shocked me. Bella pulled me through the door still dazed.

Climbed into the back of Edwards Volvo while Bella got in the passenger side. Edward said goodbye to his family before heading for the car.

"So, Dustin…"

"What about him?" Bella just smiled quietly to herself looking out the window watching Edward approach.

"What ever your thinking Bella, Stop it." Bella just let out a giggle.

* * *

The rest of the week was surprisingly sunny so I stayed in the house. Bella stayed home with me. I was surprised at first but apparently, because of their new addition to the household, they decided to bond and take advantage of the nice weather. 

I woke Friday morning to hear rain pelting against my window. Drawing back the curtain, I never thought I would be so happy to see darkness in my life. Being stuck in the house all week meant I had to see Charlie more often. Quickly I threw on a pair of jeans and threw on a Hello Goodbye Tee. I grabbed a hoodie and I was out the door.

I got into the kitchen to see Bella chugging back a glass of juice.

"You're coming today?"

"God is on my side today. Charlie was only going to work till lunch today, lucky me that darkness again chooses to befall upon ye little Forks." Bella nearly snorted her juice. I followed her into the car. I never thought I would be so happy to see Fork's high… Ever; but I was. Finally out of the confinement of my house. I never realized it, but I actually loved Fork's; Moss, rain and all, there were fewer restrictions.

Well that was my outlook until I walked through the school doors. The usual group standing at the usual spot.

"Hey Bella!" they all called cheerfully while Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, and Jessica gave me death stares. I could understand Mike and the guys, but Lauren and Jessica were probably just pissed cause Mike was pissed at me for skipping, more over, ditching the group.

"Cory." Lauren said her voice full of malice.

Bella looked back and forth through the group, a confused look covering her features.

"Lauren. Hey Bella, I'm going to go get my stuff that I missed from class okay?"

"Okay…?" I could feel Bella's eyes on me as I walked off. Once around the corner I scoffed and opened my locker. The nerve of him! I mean he's pissed at me just cause I skip music, like he cant make up compositions on his own! They did fine before I came to forks. And he turns everyone against me. Could he be any more melodramatic?

"GOD!" I screamed slamming my locker door closed.

"Rough morning?" Dustin was leaning casually on the locker beside mine, staring at me intently and with amusement.

"You might say so." I turned quickly to walk off but Dustin caught up quickly.

"Need me to beat some one up?" he joked. I rolled my eye and picked up the pace but he stayed right by my side.

"Don't you have some person to make absurd judgements about." He raised a confused eyebrow until understanding flowed onto his face.

"I thought we were over that."

"I only apologized for the way _I_ acted, I never accepted yours for the way you acted." The bell rang and I stormed off towards my classroom when Dustin grabbed my elbow toeing me out of the building and around the side till he stopped pushing my back against the wall.

"What do you mean the way I acted? Let me get this straight. Your angry with me cause I know how you really feel?" his voice was raised to a point between anger, bewilderment, and sadness. It startled me, the slight pain in his eyes but I kept my composure.

"I told you. You. Know. Nothing." I enunciated each word darkly before stomping back in to class.

* * *

Music theory came and I decided to go. I at least owed it to the teacher if nothing else. 

The moment I walked through the doors I was surrounded my Mike, Tyler and Eric.

"Look who decided to show." Tyler said voice full of venom. I heard the door click shut and that brought my attention to the silence in the room. It was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked my voice quavering somewhat. Something wasn't right in the way Mike glared at me.

"Mr. Rams and the other's went down to Port Angles for sound check. All the groups were arranged to be in the music festival tomorrow but unfortunately for us, we had to stay behind cause we were short a member." Eric said; His voice shaking slightly. He was trying to be stern but it wasn't working.

"Well then I see no reason for me being here then." I turned to reach for the doorknob when I was thrown back onto the ground.

"Mike what are you doing?" Tyler asked; His voice full of panic.

"Get out of here." His voice was flat. I couldn't do anything but stare up at him.

"Mike-"

"I won't hurt her." His voice reeked with honesty but his eyes were the most dishonest things I had ever witnessed.

The two filed out leaving me and mike in the room alone. Mike locked the door as the left and then turned around to look at me, eye's flaming.

"Mike, you're being ridiculous, stressing like this because I skipped? Because your not in the festival?" My voice was still trembling. I have no idea what was going on with Mike. He didn't seem his self.

"Oh Cory, there are lots of reasons I'm acting this way. Not all are because of you, but you are the best person to take it all out on." He walked casually towards me and I backed up with every step he took.

"And those reasons are?"

"My dad, he's obsessive about me getting straight a's and he was extra hard on me for only getting 60 and 70 percents in this class. Especially since he had spent money putting me into lessons. Mr. Rams always said I just wasn't, creative. I could read music shift between chords and arpeggios perfectly but when it came to writing my own music, well… I failed miserably. Then you came and you were creative and my old man, well he wasn't angry. What I want to know, is why you aren't coming to class."

"That's the only thing that's pissing you off? That I'm not helping you get a's for your daddy? You have got to be kidding me. That's pathetic." I breathed as my back hit the wall.

Something flashed in Mike's eyes causing my to tremble.

"That's what my dad said. Maybe I am pathetic. Who knows? Now why haven't you come to class?" His voice was authoritative. I felt I had to answer him.

"I can't use my left hand anymore. The nerves are gone." He let out slight laugh as he grabbed my right wrist flipping it so it was pinned by my shoulder against the wall. The other hand he placed lightly on the crook of my neck.

"Really?" his voice was full of sarcasm and disbelief. "So if you had to..." he pushed on my throat to hard I let out a squeak. I could feel the blood collecting in my face and couldn't breathe. "Fight off someone using only your left hand. You couldn't?" he pushed harder as his voice lowered to a whisper. I clawed at his hand but I knew it wasn't working.

I tried to choke out 'I cant breath' but it came out as "Eh… k…. Brth…." I could feel darkness coming in around me but I fought it back. A look of horror was in Mike's eyes as he realized I wasn't joking around.

Before he had time to let go of my neck, I heard a band and Mike was ripped away and thrown back across the room. I dropped to my knees sucking as much air into my lungs as possible. Mike took of like a bat out of hell when I felt cold hands on my face. Forcing my look in a direction.

"D-Dustin?"

"Are you alright?" he asked wrapping his arms around mine. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and let a few tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and look… DAMN IT!" his voice growled.

"I'm fine really, just startled that's all r- Wait what do you mean you promised? I d-" I stopped in mid sentence while my mind flashed to a memory.

_Dustin grabbed hold of me, wrapping his arms around mine. My hands were on his chest my hands gripping fistfuls of his shirt. His one hand was tangled in my hair stroking it as he rocked us back and fourth. I cried into his shoulder for the first time since I was six. For the first time since I was six, I showed some one a human side to me, this complete stranger._

_Being in his arms though felt nice. Felt like if I died that second I would be at peace. My tears slowly stopped. Dustin leaned back on the wall with the window and pulled me with him so I was lying on his chest. His arms were still wrapped around me. Protectively but with a little tension; why I don't know, but it was noticeably there._

"_It's okay Cory, nothings going to happen to you. I wont let it. Trust me." I nodded into his shirt. He used a finger to wipe away my tears. I shivered from his touch._

"Cory?" I snapped my gaze back to Dustin

"Nothing, never mind. I'm just, nothing I just must have lost a couple brain cells I'm not thinking."

" I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Dustin made a move to stand but I pulled him back down. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he hadn't meant what he said. My eyes flashed to the door and I notice the lock ripped from the door. That made me even more scared about how destructive he could be towards Mike.

"No! Don't. Please?" his eyes seemed black with red and gold flames and then softened back to the blue I loved… Wait loved? "Just don't please." Dustin dragged his fingers over my neck causing me to shiver, my eyes closed involuntarily as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Come on, I think you should skip the rest of the day." I nodded as he lifted me off the ground and to my feet. With one hand around my waits he dragged me out to his car in the parking lot.

He drove me home in silence. I glanced at him from the side. I must have had a shaken look on my face because he reached for my hand tracing calming circles into my hands.

I was shaken. Not because of Mike; but because of three things I was certain. One Dustin had to be the boy on the Ferris wheel with me. Two, there was something about him and though I didn't know what that might be, but he was different. And three, I was shaken over the weird feeling I was getting each time his thumb traced another circle.

He was my savoir, but I didn't know if I liked this feeling or not.

* * *

BPOV 

It was lunch and I walked towards building number one. As soon as I my hand reached the door I was being pulled off to the side of the building.

"Edward…" I breathed, "You scared me, I- what wrong?"

"Skip with me."

"What? Why? Oh god, blood tests again?" I felt the blood drain from my face. Edward smiled weakly.

"No."

"Edward what's wrong? You just hunted, and your eyes are black whathappend."

"Skip with me and I'll tell you." Edwards breath fanned over my face and I gave in nodding weakly. He smiled and pulled me onto his back.

"Oh no, were running? I change my mind."

"My family needs the car to get home. Don't worry." he kissed my forearms that were wrapped around his neck.

I nodded and buried my face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent as I felt the air whip past me. His scent was soothing. And before I knew what I was going I was brushing my lips along his neck. Sucking lightly on his skin and then nibbling slightly. A gasp escaped his throat and before I knew it I was being placed on something soft.

We were in his room and I was lying on his couch. Edward hovered over me, my arms still secured around his neck.

"It's a horrible trick, but and excellent distraction Isabella." Edward brought his lips to mine and carefully bit on my lower lip. I let out a whimper before pulling him back into the kiss.

"Bella behave." Edward teased, but I new he was serious.

"All right, all right. Now why did you need a distraction?" his eyes suddenly darkened.

"I was planning on how to kill Mike Newton and it wasn't over you for once."

Edward explained to me everything that he heard in Mike's, Dustin's and Cory's head.

"Edward! And you bring me here?!? Instead of taking me home to see my sister?!"

"I needed you to keep me from ripping Newton limb from limb. And I think Cory and Dustin need some time…"

"Time?"

"She thinks that he… she's fitting the pieces together. Not just that he was on the Ferris wheel, but that he is different."

"And if she figures it out what would that mean?"

"It will depend on whether or not she can keep quiet… if she cant…."

My eyes widened. "Edward Cullen, you did not just imply what I think you did."

"Bella are you certain she wouldn't say anything if she found out?" I let a shadow cloud my features. Pure shock clouded Edward's. if it weren't for the shock I would have never been able to push him off of me.

"I can't believe you! Not only do you doubt her, your thinking about… exterminating her as a possibility!?" Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"Bells! Calm down! I may be a monster, but I would never hurt or let some one hurt your sister. If she can't keep the secret, we would have to leave." His voice faltered on the last word as he dropped back down onto the couch.

I sighed and walked over to him straddling him with my legs wrapped around his back.

"You are NOT a MONSTER!" I glared at him. "I didn't mean that kind of exterminating. I thought maybe you had a friend that whipped out memories or something as a talent." Edward didn't look convinced.

"Do you honestly think that if you were a monster, if I thought you were a monster, I could be as in love with you as I am?" I felt heat rise in my cheeks at my forwardness. But I was sick of his monster talk.

"Do you really think that Wendy would end up with Captain hook? Of course not. Her heart was always with peter."

"She never ended up with peter anyways."

"Not in body but in heart yes." Edward smiled and brushed back a strand of my hair.

"But if I have my way I would have both…" Edward slid me quickly off his lap and Stormed to the window.

"Edward? What's wrong."

"Nothing!" he growled.

"Edward… is- is there a way, for me to…" I watched his knuckles tighten and close.

"There is isn't there? For me to be one of you? Tell me Edward. I should at least get an explanation."

"I won't do that to you… I WON'T!" Edward kept repeating those words over and over, shaking his head mechanically. I stepped in front of him to take his face in my hands.

"Edward please. I won't talk about this till your ready calm down please!" Edward opened his eyes and he looked taken back by my expression. I realized then that I had tears seeping down my face. Edward pulled me into a hug. I don't know how long we stood there but eventually he lay down on the couch with me curled up onto of him.

There was something in his eyes; A mix of anger and fear when I got to the topic of being a vampire. Was he that repulsed at the thought of having me around for eternity? One thing was for sure. I couldn't go to him with my questions if I wanted real answers.

* * *

CPOV 

"Are you going to tell me where your taking me?" I asked from the backseat of Edwards Volvo. Edward and Bella were in the front, and Alice and Jasper were in the back with me.

"Not a chance." Bella replied. It was Saturday night and Bella said she had a surprise for me.

When Bella said we were close Alice covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make it a surprise." Alice replied; Her voice singing through the car. I felt myself being pulled out of the car when it came to a stop and once I was you music filled my ears. I opened my eyes and I was standing in front of a stage; A song coming to a close. The tempo wasn't heavy enough for moshing, but not slow enough for swaying.

"No." I said flatly as I ripped away from Alice's grasp

"Cory…"

"No! Music is not a part of my life anymore."

"Cory please…"

"No. Bella. I can't believe you would do this o me I just-" then I heard it. Notes filled the air. They were so strange I never would have arranged anything like that together but in its awkwardness it was amazing. The drums beating like a march. Nothing you would expect of a soft rock song. I turned my head when a familiar voice rang through the speakers.

I turned to see Dustin up on stage. Dead centre with a guitar I recognised. It was one of my electrics.

"This song, I wrote for someone who became very special in my life. I just want her to know that I will always be there for her. And I wanted to tell her how deeply I feel about her…"

_Your sky seems so cloudy  
I can barely see a single star  
Your eyes become teary  
And find yourself hiding in the dark_

_You are not alone  
Someone's here to play your song_

_Take my hand  
We'll fly to the sky  
Close your eyes ,i'm at your side  
Tomorrow's gonna be just fine_

_Everything's been bitter  
Like there was no reason to smile  
Pieces of dreams have been shattered  
And you feel like you're being left behind_

_You are not alone  
Someone's here to play your song_

_Take my hand  
We'll fly to the sky  
Close your eyes, i'm at your side  
Tomorrow's gonna be just fine_

_Take my hand,  
Close your eyes_

_Take my hand,  
Close your eyes_

_Take my hand,  
Close your eyes  
We'll fly_

_Take my hand  
We'll fly to the sky  
I'll save you from this life  
Im at your side  
Tomorrow's gonna be just fine_

The whole time he sang, his eyes were glued to mine. I reached up to my face to find tears. When the song stopped Dustin spoke again.

"Cory Swan, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!!**

**this song is called Take my hand by Callalily. they are a fillipino band but they do english songs too this is how i imagine Dustin's singing voice... but i chose thi song cause it sounds like it was WRITTEN for cory... how so? well its talking about how dark she sees her life and how she hids her feelings (_Your sky seems so cloudyI can barely see a single starYour eyes become tearyAnd find yourself hiding in the dark) _How dustin /will explain more in the nex chpter/ offers to play the guitar for her. and he will always be there for her (_You are not aloneSomeone's here to play your song)_ he just needs her to trust him and he will help her ot places anywhere (_Take my handWe'll fly to the skyClose your eyes ,i'm at your sideTomorrow's gonna be just fine)_ How he thinks she feels about the cards god dealt her and how her dream of beng a musician was lost cause of her hand(_Everything's been bitterLike there was no reason to smilePieces of dreams have been shatteredAnd you feel like you're being left behind)_ i just thought it was erfect for them dont you think?**

**link to song will be in my profile good song.. listen to it!!**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: 20pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this took a long time but this is to make up for the lack of updating i hav been doing in comparasin to afterglow. hope you all enjoy it and i will update Before the venom As soon as i can. BTW DISCAIMER: i wish i could own twilight but i dont so i own my imagination instead.**

* * *

CPOV

"Cory! Cory wait!" I whirled myself around once I reached the parking lot.

"What were you thinking?" my voice exploded as I took a step towards Dustin causing him to take a step backwards.

"I don't know. Maybe I was thinking that I met this amazing girl, and she made me feel things I never felt before so I wanted to tell her how I felt." I snorted before turning to walk off again.

"Well you have crappy judgment." I muttered under my breath. Dustin caught my arm and twirled me around so I was facing him again.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"What's what supposed to mean?" I eyed him suspiciously as shock registered on his face.

"I have excellent hearing. Now don't switch the subject."

"Fine. You do have crappy judgment. Picking me of all people! Don't you get it! I'm DYING! If we start anything it would only cause us pain." I turned to walk off but he held my arm firmly keeping me by his side.

"Us? Cause us pain?" I froze. "That's why isn't it. You want to be with me but you're too scared to. If you want to be with me just be with me! Why do you keep everyone out?" I looked away but he placed a hand back on the side of my face to push my gaze back to him. His thumb rubbed my cheek and his eyes bore into mine.

The touch of his skin against mine made me shiver and lean into his hand slightly. His face was still a mask of seriousness, but his eyes shone with happiness by my reaction.

"We would both get hurt. I keep everyone out because, these moment's as beautiful as they are, the hurt like hell when the are gone." I chocked out.

"Cory I would never hurt you. If I get hurt, so be it; but I would never hurt you. Trust me." I let my body grow slightly limp. I wanted so bad to believe those words. But I couldn't stop what I wanted to say. I needed to say it.

"Trust? You want me to trust you? Give me one reason why I should. Tell me at least one time you were honest with me and I'll be yours. Just that one thing."

"Are you serious?"

"Deathly serious." My undertone suggested something and he picked up on it. He let go of my arm and looked down at the ground.

"Cory!" Bella and everyone finally caught up to us, but Edward stopped dead in his tracks causing everyone to stop with him.

"It was you. I knew it. And you and your family were in on it and- Bella too? You all made me think I was crazy!" I turned and walked off again but Edward stopped me this time.

"Wait. Carslie wants to talk to you. He says he will explain everything Cory just please I know what your thinking, but we didn't do this to betray you. We did it because we thought it was our only option. Please just come with us and you will know everything."

I looked at the faces of everyone; purely shocked that Edward was ready to let the cat out of the bag.

My body was telling me to run and never look back but I was curious. So I went with them.

I rode with Dustin much to my dismay. So the hole ride I rolled down the window and leaned my head outside as the wind whipped my hair around me. I could feel Dustin watching me. His tension, his emotions were thickening the air.

"Eye's on the road please. I'm not scared of dying but I really rather not die tonight. I want my answers first."

The car came to a stop and I was out of the car flying up the porch stairs before Dustin even put it in park. Just as my hand reached the doorknob Dustin moved my hand and opened it for me.

"Wow, more secrets?"

We were the last two to arrive. When I entered the familiar Cullen's house I found the whole family sitting in the living room.

"Cory, I believe we have some things that need discussing."

"Okay let me get this straight. You are a coven of vampires that eat animals. You also have superpowers along with super strength. You sparkle instead of burn, you can't sleep even if there is a coffin, and you don't have fangs just razor sharp teeth. You can control emotions and feel emotions, you have self-control, you are immune to human blood, you see the future, you love and they are just beautiful and strong." the group nodded once. Before I let myself laugh near hysterically.

"I'm sorry I do believe that there's something different with you all but Vampires? Talents? You believe this Bella?"

"Cory, it's true."

"Really alright, Edward. What number am I thinking of?"

"Infinity plus one. Technically that's not a number though." I felt my heart stop and then reboot itself into over drive. Suddenly a wave of calmness took over me and my eyes immediately flew to jasper.

"Should I say thank you or…?" Jasper just smiled lightly and shook his head no.

"Alright, let's say I believe you…" I was really starting too, " Why make me think that I was crazy? Why didn't you just avoid me? Keep moving or just be my friend? Something?" I stood up and faced Dustin. He stood behind the couch and I stood in front of it. His hands were in his hoodie pocket. he looked very awkward.

"I think Dustin wants to tell her all that." Edward said cutting Carslie off mid sentence. Quickly they all filed out of the room to give us privacy though from my newfound understanding, they could here us perfectly well.

After a long moment of silence I turned away from him and plopped back down on the couch.

"Don't bother pretending like you didn't want to tell me what's going on. I won't be betting against Edward."

"I don't know where to start."

"Try the beginning."

"I knew the Cullen's when I was human. Once I was changed and I left the v- my coven, I went looking for him. I heard he lived in Forks so I came. When I went to the house no one was there so I decided to check out the festival. You played and sang so beautifully I was captivated, so I followed you to the Ferris wheel. Everything about you fascinated me I couldn't help it. Then when the man asked for single riders I literally scared this one guy who started stepping forward to ride with you. He was as elated as I was, only I didn't like the kind of elated that jerk was." A soft growl emitted from his chest.

"Being stuck in that cab with you, talking o you, I was just more and more intrigued. Though it was hard. I always had very good self-control, but being so close to you, you smelled amazing to me; but I shoved that aside to get to know you. You were so strange.

I meant what I said though. The promises I made. Believe me please Cory. I didn't want to make you think you were crazy; it was just- you thought I was dead, and I couldn't just not be around you; so they thought that was the only way. I couldn't just ignore you. And they weren't sure how you would take it, so we didn't want to just come out and say ' hey yea I'm not dead, well technically I am but not exactly…" I let my head fall back on the head of the couch so my face was parallel with the ceiling. I closed my eyes as I registered everything.

"I couldn't just ignore or leave you, Cory… I've fallen for you." My eyes snapped open at his words, the closeness of them and the fact that he spoke them. His cool breath fanned onto my face.

He was still behind the couch a hand gripping the couch on either side of my head. His hair fell forward as he leaned down so his face was directly above mine.

He inched closer then froze to study me. After I hadn't moved, he inched closer till I put my hand above my face creating a divider.

"Don't, you'll only get hurt. I won't live forever, not even as long as I'm supposed to. You may be super human, but I doubt you can save me."

"You would be surprised."

"Huh?" Dustin moved my hand out of the way and laced his fingers awkwardly with mine.

"I promise that nothing will ever, EVER happen to you. Please, trust me." he stared at me for a long time. I closed my eyes in defeat and nodded my head.

Soon, Dustin's lips lightly brushed mine then he pulled away. I kept my eyes closed as I regulated my heartbeat. Then once again Dustin brought his lips to mine with a little more force. M.J's and Spiderman's kiss had NOTHING on this.

Dustin lifted the hand that wasn't locked with min and dragged it along my jaw line. I slowly, cautiously lifted mine to his face wrapping it around the back of his neck. I kissed him back and he took his cue from me. He pulled away slightly so he could hop onto the couch beside me. He kissed me again with more passion this time.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. With each kiss he clung to me tighter. I got carried away and opened my mouth wider causing him to pull away slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't have THAT much self control." He mumbled against my lips

"Sorry." I breathed trying to calm my self

"Don't be. I very much enjoyed that." His lips kissed my jaw line and then graced my neck causing me to cringe away and lift my shoulders up so I could block him off.

Shock and guilt crossed his face.

"I'm sorry! I should have been more considerate. I mean you just found out were vampires and I go do something as Hollywood as that I can't believe my self! I'm so sorr-" I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"Calm down. I cringed cause my neck is _very _sensitive. Involuntary movement. No matter how enjoyable it felt I couldn't help it."

"And this?" Dustin asked a playful smile on his face as he brushed his fingers along my neck and collarbone and I tensed up.

"You have no idea how that feels…" I managed to choke out between shudders.

"Educate me." Dustin's voice was seductive as he leaned in to kiss me again. Immediately my eyes clamped shut waiting for the kiss until I heard laughing

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt but… there is going to be a thunderstorm at two am. Shall we call Charlie and tell him you and Bella will be staying with us tonight?" Alice pranced into the living room tossing a baseball up and down. Slowly everyone filed in with huge smiles on their face. I couldn't tell if they were smiling because of whatever Alice was talking about, or if it was the compromising position Dustin and I were in.

"What are you planning, Alice?" Bella asked while Edward ran her down the stairs.

"Baseball."

* * *

BPOV

"Yes Bella. Come in." I opened the door slowly sticking my head through the door. Carslie was sitting behind his desk shuffling through papers.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you."

"Nonsense. Are you excited for baseball?" a smile crossed his face and it was contagious.

"If that's what I can call it then yes." I let my smile fall as I tried to figure out how to bring this up.

"Is there something you want to ask?" he asked registering my expression as he waved a hand to the chair in front of his desk.

"Actually yes," Carslie remained quiet waiting for me to continue. "How… how do you… Change?" Carslie raised an eyebrow and in a flash he had shut the study door and came back to sit at his desk.

"Where is Edward?"

"Getting things ready for the game."

"He told you about…" I grimaced

"Well actually I said I wanted to be one and he went off the wall saying he wouldn't. How do you get changed Carslie?"

"Edward, wont like me telling you Bella."

"Carslie please," I reached across the table to tug on his sleeve. "Please, I need to know. I would wait till he was ready to tell me himself but god only knows when that will be. Please."

"You get bitten. It's extremely difficult for most vampires, once you taste the blood of the one you are turning it's hard to stop. Venom is what changes you; it courses through your veins and changes everything. It's a very, very painful three days."

"So he won't cause he thinks it's too risky? He doesn't want me to feel the pain?"

"More then that. Edward believes we have no souls… he probably doesn't want to rip you from a normal life."

"So what? He's going to sit by and watch me get old and die?"

"That's exactly it. You are going to stay human." I whipped around towards Edwards voice. There he stood in the doorway, eyes black as coal. His nostrils were flaring and anger was rippling through him. His fist balled into tight marble rocks.

"Why? I love you and you love me. Why wouldn't you want to change me." His is eyes shifted nervously and I started to laugh as Carslie exited the room to give us privacy. Edward looked at me strangely. I continued to giggle until a tear escaped my eye.

"I see, you love me," his shoulders drooped he became less tense. "Just not _that_ much, not enough to keep me around." I let the single tear turn into a million as I shook with sobs. I heard a growl. Not a menacing one, just a growl, like a groan.

"Bella how could you think something like that? I love you, Forever, for always. That will _never_ change"

"Then prove it! Change me! If you love me, wouldn't you want to be with me for eternity?" Edward rushed forward with such speed it took the breath out of me. He placed his hands on either sides of my face and bent down to my level; eyes piercing mine.

"Bella, You have no idea how much I want that. But I was selfish enough not to avoid you, but I can't be selfish now, I can't take away your warmth, your blush, your soul. Bella I just can't please understand that." His voice was choked and I could imagine the tears that would be glistening down his perfect face.

Swiftly I pushed my lips onto his. As Edward Drew back in surprise, I moved forward keeping my lips on his. I reached my hands up to his face holding our lips in place. His hands moved to my waist and wrapped around me drawing me closer. I parted my lips and let my teeth take his bottom lip in my teeth prying his mouth open.

Quickly he pulled back and walked to the corner of the room.

"Bella," he started but I walked to the door and opened it

"That's one reason why you would change me if you really loved me. How can we be together if we can't really be together. If you want more just ask." I forced a smile before turning to leave and saw Edward slide down the wall onto the floor.

I shut the door behind me and started off down the hall until my knees buckled and gave way. I let myself sob helplessly until I was in stone arms and ran to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Bella," I looked up at Alice. She was brushing my tear soaked hair from my face as I clung desperately to her shirt.

"I-I-I c-cant b-b-believe I-I-I j-just…" I was crying so hard I was having trouble breathing. I just couldn't believe what I had just done. Did I really just tell the man I loved that if he didn't change me, us wouldn't be a possibility?

"Shhh Bella, everything will be fine." She tapped her forehead "I know."

"God, just… why can't he see it my way. It's not just about him, it's my life."

"Exactly your life, he wants you to live it. You have to understand a little from his side of things." I pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes.

"You agree with him?"

"Yes and no. I understand why he wants to keep you human, but if it were my decision I would have changed you." My eyes widened and her face masked shock as she realized how I took that.

"Would you Alice?"

"No Bella, I wouldn't be able to handle it, I don't have the restraint; But Bella, you two are meant to be together forever, it will happen eventually, just give him time to realize that that's the best decision."

"Time is nothing to you maybe, but I don't have forever." Alice let out a sigh and rose to her feet

"Won't let it go that long. Just… patience, Bella, patience." I got up and followed her to the door. I made a decision. I was going to keep proving to Edward that changing me would be the best for us both.

* * *

CPOV

"Bella? Were almost ready to- oh Edward, Carslie said Bella was here I- Edward?" I looked at him he was sitting on the floor in the corner with his head in his hands. I quickly walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"You two fought huh?" a small growl came from his throat, but not of anger towards me, mad at himself. "You could always apologies instead of sulking here while she has more time to get angry."

"You don't understand…" he whispered, I had to struggle to hear what he said.

"Enlighten me." He exhaled sharply and lifted his head to look at the door.

"She wants something I cant give her."

"Why can't you give it to her?"

"Because I wont ruin her life." I scoffed. And he looked at me strangely.

"If she wants it, how are you so sure it would ruin her life?" he sprang to his feet in one startling movement.

"She doesn't know what she wants to get herself into. I won't damn her to this life. Were on different sides of the tracks, that's where were going to stay."

"Edward," I started rising to my feet to place a hand on his shoulder. "You have no idea how many thing are wrong with that sentence. She wants to become one of you right? She has a good reason. She loves you. What she's getting into, is loving you forever. It's her own decision to make. If she wants it, she should get it. And it's not right for you to stop her. Saying your on different sides of the track is like saying that you can never be together. Edward. That's what will happen if you don't do whatever is in _your power_ to keep you with her for all _your_ life."

He turned to me and placed a hand on both my shoulders. "I will not take her soul away. I can't."

"Your not the only vampire in the house. If she wants this, ill help her talk one of them into it." His eyes grew dark and his face twisted to rage. I lifted my chin and hardened my eyes trying to match his gaze or at least show I wasn't backing down.

"If she's changed, she wont be able to see Charlie, we would have to fake her death."

"Her and Charlie aren't that close any way's."

"She will have to avoid you. She wont be able to handle the blood lust."

"Then I will avoid her till she can."

"That could take two of your life times!"

"Then either I avoid her forever or decide to be changed myself. Probably option number two." He let out a snarl before taking a step towards me. I backed up automatically, but my gaze was still matching. I wasn't afraid.

"You to? You want to be a monster? How could anyone want this for themselves?"

"Love Edward! That's why she wants this. Cause she loves you. And I would chose this life if she wants it too because I love her. And maybe one day, I will love Dustin and have the same reasons for changing as she does. She has compromised her whole life. Doing what other people want and setting everything in her heart aside. Let her have this one. She won't ever regret it. Now let's go. Everyone's ready for the game."

* * *

BPOV

I followed Alice to the stairs when Carslie's study door flew open I was surprised to see Cory emerge from inside with Edward slowly following.

"Alice, I'm thirsty, can you show me where the glasses are?" Alice nodded and Cory winked at me before following Alice down the stairs. I let my gaze fall on Edward who was kicking the ground like a child receiving a punishment.

"Hi." I said attempting to break the silence

"Hi." He replied looking up at me. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for something to say, but Edward spoke first.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just, I know why you would want this, but you would loose everything Bella."

"Edward, trust me to make my own decisions please, I may just be a human, but my thought process is most likely the same as vampires."

"But I love you, isn't that enough?"

"Enough for now, but Edward, we can barley be together as is, it will only get harder when I'm… old-er… when you look like my son, my grand son… Don't do that to me Edward; don't leave me for 80 years thinking about what we had, what we could have had. That alone would kill me." With one fluid motion Edward flew forward pushing me back against the wall; His eyes burning.

He kissed me. This kiss was different then the others, it was filled with more love, lust, cooperation, then I thought was possible, it was like he had something to prove as he opened his mouth slightly. Not enough for access, but enough to deepen the kiss. His hands were on my hips, his thumb working its way up the hem of my shirt drawing abstract designs on my bare skin. My breath hitched and my knees wobbled so I grabbed around his neck for support.

"I love you." He whispered after pulling away. "And as much as I do, I'm not, able to do that for you, at least not right now. Time Isabella. Please just give me time." I nodded my head as he kissed my forehead before leading me down the stairs to where everyone was waiting for us.

"Cory? Are you okay?" I looked over to my sister as she held her head between her knees. Dustin was rubbing circles into her back. I couldn't help it I started to laugh. She looked at me; Green faced and angry.

"What?"

"Were really not as different as we seem. That's how I was the first time. Close your eyes next time."

"Next time?!?" Dustin kissed the top of her head.

"There most certainly will be a next time." She groaned but felt well enough to rise to her feet.

"Come on, everyone's ready to play." Esme ushered us over. My eyes widened and so did Cory's.

"No, no, dears. You two don't get to play." I sighed in relief, both Cory and I were never, sport's savvy. Though Cory was not clumsy, when she played sports, she was worse than me.

"Aren't you playing?" Cory asked Esme as we sat ourselves on a rock on the side of the unbelievably large baseball diamond.

"No dear, I like to watch. They like to cheat too much." Esme laughed magically as we drew our gaze back to the group in the field.

"Why are they waiting?" I asked Esme. Seconds later lighting flashed through the sky and they started. I couldn't even see the ball make its way from the pitchers mound to the bat that Emmett held. There was a huge crack of thunder that made Cory and I jump we watched as the ball took off into the forest with no signs of stopping soon.

"Home run." Cory said

"Wait…" with that Edward disappeared into the trees and soon re emerged holding the ball in his glove.

"Damn it Edward!" Emmett seethed.

"OUT" Esme shouted from beside us.

Rosalie was next up to bat. Alice pitched and Rosalie hit the ball hard. The speed was incredible but it didn't gain much height. Dustin took off running and once he reached the forest edge he leapt up about 8 feet and extended his arm catching the ball.

"What do you think?" Edward asked after they were halfway through the game. Dustin following close behind both eyes sparkling.

"Amazing. We will never be able to watch normal baseball again."

"And we watched it before?" Cory asked as Dustin pulled her into a hug. I heard a faint gasp in the distance and Edward stiffened.

"How long?" Edward growled turning around to face Alice who was now right behind him being followed by the rest of the Cullen's

"Five minutes maybe."

"Edward? Alice? What's going on? What did you see?" Carslie's authoritative voice was taking command in the situation.

"A group of vampires. They heard us playing and want to join."

"Do we have time to run them out of here?" Dustin asked tightening his grip on my sister Edward did the same.

"No they would catch the scent." Carslie ran a hand through his hair as he thought for a minute.

"Esme, come and play field. Edward and Dustin stay by the girls. Act natural and don't hit anything out of the field." Everyone nodded and took off to their places on the field.

"Cory, Bella. Be quiet, be still, and don't leave our sides."

**(A/N: I was going to stop here but no I am going to write bit more.)**

* * *

CPOV

Bella didn't seem as frightened as I felt. Like she had accepted the dangers that had just been made known to me. Apparently not all vampires were strict vegetarians. The fact that Dustin was so protective, holding my arm so that I was behind him, pressed against his body. Edward had a familiar stance by Bella. She reached over and squeezed my hand and in that instant I saw the fear she really felt and a shudder rippled through me.

Suddenly a group of five emerged from the forest. Three men and a woman stalked forward. The beautiful wild redheaded woman hung back with the tall light haired man. Ahead of them was a man with dark hair and he was stunning to say the least beside him was a brown haired boy, he had to be about nineteen and he was unbelievably beautiful, even as far as vampires go. On the other side their was a blonde man about Carslie's age They all had red freighting eyes except for the brown and blonde haired boys their eyes were beautiful gold sparkling with delight.

"Hello! My name is Laurent; this is Trent," he said gesturing to the dark haired boy " Walker, Victoria, and James. We heard your game and were wondering if we could join."

"This is my family; my wife Esme, and my children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Dustin, Cory, Edward, and Bella. Actually we were just finishing." Trent's eyes flickered over to us; probably a little taken back at the distance and quickly he was in front of us. Dustin straightened up slightly to take on a casual less obvious pose. No doubt the eyes were easing his worries.

"Bella I'm guessing?" Trent reached his hand out to grasp her hand. Before Edward could growl in protest she shook his hand firmly. Trent's eyes flickered.

"Strange. But nothing." Edward stiffened. Probably from his thoughts, but his eyes were confused, like he could hear what he was thinking and was as confused at we were at his statement.

"And Cory, it's nice to meet you." I followed Bella's action and stuck out my hand to shake. I felt a strange current through my hand and saw the same flicker in Trent's eyes.

"Same here." The wind blew and next thing I knew Bella and I were pushed backwards, Edward Growling menacingly at the one called James. I started to shake as I saw Jame's eyes fixed on Bella while he licked his lips.

"James." The blonde looked at James sternly and suddenly the tension on his part was gone.

"I would ask you to refrain from hunting in the area, we have a permanent residence."

"Including her." James scoffed still staring at my sister. Edward Growled again.

"James!" Walker urged again James winced slightly

"I give you our word we won't hunt." Laurent sent a warning look to James "But I'm sure we are all interested in how you had set down permanent ground here."

"Well let's go back to our home. Dustin, Cory Emmett and Rosalie can take the Volvo, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper can take the Jeep the rest of us can run it's not far."

Quickly wee filed out of the clearing as Bella and I were slung onto the backs of Dustin and Edward and we were flying. This time I closed my eyes tightly till the air stopped.

"What the hells going on?" I screamed once I was put down.

"He wants Bella, we have to get her out of here. James is a tracker Dustin this is a game to him. Defending her didn't help. Just made it more of a challenge he likes that."

"What about Cory is she safe?" Dustin asked voice tense

"She doesn't appeal to him like Bella does."

"What about Trent. He seemed a little eager to meet our human companions." Rosalie scoffed looking down at her nails.

"I don't know. In his mind… it was saying _I wonder I wonder _that was it. Once he shook Bella's hand his mind went blank. It wasn't like he was blocking his thoughts; it was… like with Bella, blank. But he was defiantly thinking something… I don't know. We just need to get Bella out of here Dustin take Cory home stay with her till were sure she will be safe and we will get Bella as far as possible." Dustin nodded and started to pull me but Bella's voice stopped everything

"No! I can't leave her at my house! What if they come there for her, for Charlie!"

Edward grabbed my sister's arm and pulled her towards the car.

"You don't have a choice."

"EDWARD!" I screamed finally finding my voice. "I have an idea."

"No, the first idea sticks."

"Edward, listen to her. Her idea will work." Alice spoke up. The certainty in her voice told me that she had a vision while we were all yelling. "Tell us Cory."

"Well we need to hide Charlie. So Bella and I go home and fight with Charlie say were leaving when they are around so they know were leaving and they will leave Charlie alone. Then we will split up. Obviously Bella and I together isn't a good idea so stop somewhere and I'll stay at a motel while you guys hide Bella and track James. Hide me so that they cant find me to used me against you guys, if it comes down to that, and you all just try to save my sister."

"I won't leave you alone Cory." Dustin turned me towards him. "I'll stay with you."

"I want this to end quickly. Best chance of that would be for as many of you to track him, cover more ground."

"It's going to work. James won't find Cory. She's safe."

"Dustin, are you fine with this?" Edward asked slightly annoyed but still considering it.

"Not with leaving Cory alone, but if we get this done quick… Are you fine with this."

"It sounds reasonable. You have 15 minutes to get in there tell Charlie whatever, get some things, and leave; whether James is there or not."

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie got in the Jeep and went to get stuff from the Cullen's house while Dustin, Bella, Edward and I went back to have some time with Charlie.

The ride was quiet. I sat in the back with Bella as she stared out the window I saw a tear in her reflection.

"I will fight with Charlie. All you have to say is your loyalties lye with me. And were out okay?"

"I can't let you do that."

"Bella, Charlie and I never got along. That's the way its going to go." Bella nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder while the rest of the ride was silent.

Edward, I know you can hear me. Don't answer, just listen. I don't care what you do, who gets hurt. You have to keep her safe. Hell if I gave myself to James so he in return would leave Bella be, I would. None of you would let me do that instead your leaving me somewhere. But I just want to tell you one thing. If by chance something screws up, if they find her. Do EVERYTHING you can to save her. And if by chance they find me… don't let her come for me. Don't let her know. And don't let Dustin risk himself either. I know there isn't really a possibility, but hey I'm going to die anyways why not do it with some bite. Just keep her safe that's all I ask.

Edward nodded slowly, I saw Dustin shoot him a glance but he didn't say anything.

"Follow my lead." I said to Bella we got to the door.

"15 minutes." Edward said and then he and Dustin disappeared.

"NO BELLA! I CANT TAKE THIS PLACE!"

"Whoa, what's going on girl's?" Charlie wandered out from the kitchen to the door

"And you! Who the hell are you to tell me to go to school. Screw it I can't take this. Bella you can either leave with our without me but I'm going." I screamed running up the stairs. Once Bella was in I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Cory? Listen to me I will go with you but cant we just wait?"

"No were leaving now I can't take another second!"

"CORY, BELLA, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Bella, touch that lock and I swear to God…" I said angrily as Bella and I stuffed the bags full of things that Dustin and Edward shoved at us.

"Meet you down stairs." Dustin said before yanking Edward out the window. I flew back to the door about to tell Bella to cry but she already had teary eyes.

"Cory, let's just talk about this."

"Talk okay let's talk. How about I have been wasting my time in school. The only thing I wanted was to be a musician. Fuck school Charlie, I'll be dead by the end of it anyways. Now I cant even do that."

"You can do something else…" Charlie's voice was quiet.

"There's nothing else I want to do. You know what I did a week after I lost my hand? I tried to drown my self. Yea. And all I kept thinking is how I could have at least had more time to play my music instead of going to school. You ruined my life and now I am going back to where I'm not forced to waist my time I'm going back to Phoenix mom won't make me waist what's left of my life... Bella let's go." Charlie caught Bella's arms holding her back.

"Wait till at least tomorrow Bella please."

"Dad, I'm sorry; but my sister is always my number one choice. Even against my father. Just let us go Charlie." I squeezed my eyes shut at the last sentence. The last sentence our mother said to Charlie before she walked out on him too. It was a low blow but it worked. Bella walked over to me and grabbed my hand as we walked out the door.

It didn't take long for us to leave in our separate directions. Dustin and I drove out of forks and stopped at a motel just before Port Angles. Once he settled me in a room it all finally hit me. I let the tears fall ad I sat on the bed holding my head in my hands. Dustin drew the curtains and locked the windows. Before coming to wrap an arm around me.

"Nothing will happen to her right? You will keep her safe?" Dustin pulled me so that I was lying on the bed under the covers; Dustin on top of them.

"Don't worry. They are going to call me when they are ready to track James. Then we are going to find him and…"

"Kill him?"

"If it comes to that."

"Just make sure Bella is safe. I want to see her again." My mind flashed to the image of her tear soaked face in the window of the car as her Edward and Alice sped off.

"We will do everything in our power. Make sure you do the same. _I_ need you to be safe." Dustin brought his lips to mine for a quick kiss then pulled away we stared at each other for a while until our lips were pulled together once more. He rolled over so he was on his stomach beside me; his arms on either side of me holding him up. Slowly he lowered himself as the kiss deepened until his body was pressed against mine. He lifted his head to kiss my jaw and down to my neck. When his lips caressed my neck my toes curled, my face flushed and I let out a squeak to keep from squealing.

Dustin pulled away and looked at me in amusement.

"I quite like the reaction that gets."

"Hopefully I'll get immune the more you do it." Dustin frowned

"I hope not." I laughed at his expression. Suddenly his face became serious.

"What are we? In your perspective?"

I thought about it for a minute. Then shook my head.

"I don't know. I have never done anything like this before. Been with anyone I mean."

Dustin's face grew disgusted. "Human boy's are stupid and blind."

"No, your just blind." Dustin grunted and I kissed the tip of his nose.

"You sure you have never been with anyone? You seem to be very good at showing affection."

"I'm a quick learner and I have a good teacher. But I would like to know, what are we? In your perspective?"

"You may not like my answer." Dustin smiled sheepishly "So I will keep the complete answer and just make it easier. If you would allow it, Girlfriend?"

"Alright; Boyfriend." He smiled at the use of the word and leaned to kiss me again when the phone rang. Quickly he was up and he answered it.

"Alright I'm coming." He snapped the phone shut then came back over to me.

"This, is for you. I'm on speed dial number one. If anything happens even if you hear one sound call and I will be right over."

I took the phone graciously "Don't worry about me. Save my sister. And don't get hurt please." Dustin stroked my face with a hand before kissing me again.

"Lock it behind me." And with that Dustin left the room. I did as he said and locked the door and lay down. Looking at the clock I saw it was 4: 30 am. Finally tiredness overcame me and I fell into darkness.

* * *

BPOV

"Where are we going?" I asked as we sped through the streets of Port Angles

"Still deciding. Denali seems like our only choice."

"No! let's go to Phoenix."

"WHAT? BELLA ARE YOU INSANE?" Edward growled turning back to face me. I flinched back and Alice in one swift movement slapped him upside the head.

"Eyes on the road. That would work. They wouldn't expect us to go where we said we would."

We reached the airport and jasper came out with three tickets.

"Lets go." He said grabbing onto Alice who had me.

"You aren't coming?" my voice grew panicked and my breath was going to hysterical.

"Bella, shhh. I have to. I have to find him. I have to make you safe Bella please just go with them."

"Don't leave me." It came out as a whimper and Edward wrapped his arms around me holding me close.

"The plane's boarding Bella." Edward quickly pulled me to him and kissed me his mouth opened wide in a deep kiss. More passion was there then I ever thought possible and I kissed him back longingly as I cried against his kiss. And with that he took off as Alice pulled me over to the plane.

* * *

CPOV

I woke up and it was still dark. The clock read 4:55 when I heard whispering.

"Are you sure? And the other one that James is after?"

"I got nothing from her well I did but I don't know when I touched her, it was strange." I reached and dialed one on the phone.

"Cory?" Dustin asked "Cory what's wrong?"

"Shh." I urged turning the volume down on the phone. I watched as the door opened slightly and I sat up in bed.

"Damn, she's awake."

I stared at the intruders. Trent and Walker stood in the doorway.

"I guess we will just have to tell her now. Before we bring her to the Volturi."

"What do you want?" I asked as I eased myself off the bed leaving the phone under the blankets.

"Oh how rude of us. We would like you, Cory."

"Want me for what?"

"Have you heard of the Volturi?" I shook my head.

"Well they are like royalty in the vampire world. Just about a month ago we found Trent here. He had a power that benefited the Volturi. You see the Volturi is made up of vampires with talents. Trent's power, is when he touches a human, he can tell what powers they would have as a vampire. You were lucky enough to have one. Two to be exact." Walker explained taking a step towards me. I backed away.

"And my sister? Why is James after her?"

"I didn't sense a power. I sensed something… but it was strange. Something was there but wasn't at the same time. But blank none the less, so James was hungry." I turned and jumped over the bead to run to the door when I hit something and flew back onto the bed.

"Also, I temporarily gain the humans powers. One of yours will be you can create force fields," I saw footsteps walking passed the door so I went to scream but the sound of my voice was lost as soon as it left. "Another is you can manipulate sound. So what do you say? Being part of the Volturi guard?"

"I say go to hell." I said venomously.

"To bad you don't have a choice." Quickly Walker flew at me pushing me back to the bed.

"Hurry it up. Bite her now her powers will come in handy." Trent tilted my head to the side.

"DUSTIN!" I screamed as I tried to thrash under his iron grip. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then relief. The calm before the storm. Trent flashed his eyes by my head where a metallic thing stood out from under the covers.

"Damn she's smart." Then the flame came as I thrashed.

The pain was unbearable. Molten lava coursed through my veins feeling like it was burning searing through everything inside I cried.

"Make it stop! Please!" I heard the phone snap shut.

"We got to go he's getting close." You call the Volturi tell them were not taking her straight to him and James had run off with Victoria. We will stay somewhere until she's changed."

Walker nodded and released me to thrash around the bed.

Trent lifted me to cradle me in his arms.

"Please, stop it." I whimpered as I clung to his shirt.

"I know it hurt's but just three day's then you wont know pain. Everything will be fine love." Trent kissed the top of my head. Before turning to Walker.

"Her boyfriend was right. Human boys are stupid and blind."

"Bella, please save her at least please?" I breathed in between screams. I could hear Walker laugh. But Trent told him to shut it.

"If we stop him, will you do us a favor?" I nodded weakly

"Don't run, once your turned come with us to Volterra. But remain in our coven inside the coven. We will split eventually make our own coven. But be a part of us and we will make sure your sister is safe."

Again I nodded and I felt cool lips on my forehead.

"Good." And then the flame over took my whole body. I let out one antagonizing blood curdling scream and then I was in silence. My body frozen, like I was in a tight box conformed to my body. And my screams drowned out. I was lifted and Trent jumped out the window. The last thing I saw was the door to the motel room fly off it's hinges.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN getting good huh? hope you all enjoyed it it took like 3 days and one full day of writing nonstop. but now its perfect hope you all like it...**


	11. Changes

**A/N: Alright... HOLY HIATUS i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry everyone... this chapter came so slowly!!!!! and i havent been updating before there was venom either.. but i will... i got a job and work 6 days a week which sucks... but i suck out loud i know... i hope you enjoy the chapter i will FORCE myself to be more diligent with righting... DONT HATE ME! i hope i didn't loose any readers...**

* * *

BPOV 

I was running faster then I would have thought possible. My feet felt like they were barely touching the pavement. They had Cory… I tripped over uneven sidewalk and scraped my hands a little. Quickly I got back up and kept running until I was finally at the doors of the Ballet studio Cory and I used to go to. Mom put us in it. I never had the grace to be a Ballerina, and Cory, well lets just say when we were 7 she dyed her tutu black and then for her recital, moshed around the stage.

I took a deep breath and through open the doors making my way down the desolate halls to the room Alice had seen. Once I entered I took in the appearance, just as Alice described. I stepped in when the TV suddenly turned on and I gasped. Cory and I were by the poolside. I was in my bathing suit and she was fully clothed. It was nighttime, but the pool was lit up with lights.

"Please... please don't do this." Cory begged as I came at her with a bucket of water

"Bella? Bella. Bella! Don't!" she was cut off by a scream; as she slipped into the shallow end of the pool.

My mind flashed to the phone call the day before.

"_No hold on she's right here Cory." Alice handed me the phone. I took it quickly and hastily put it up to my ear. It hadn't been long since I last saw her._

"_Cory?" I asked a weak grin coming across my face as I waited to hear her voice, but the smile soon faded._

"_Don't do anything but what I tell you or your sister will die. Say Cory I'm fine really. Are you all right? I miss you. And then exit into the next room." The deep voice whispered through the receiver. I closed my eyes and did as I was told. Once I closed the door I heard Cory in the background,_

"_Please... please don't do this."_

"_Shut up!" the masculine voice roared loudly. I heard a bang and I started to cry._

"_Do you see the position I'm in Bella? I had to resort to harming your sister. Now if you obey me, I will spare her. if understood, say 'I can't wait till this is over.'"_

"_I-I can't wait until this is over." My voice quavered as tears leaked through my eyes. I dropped down onto the bed while he spoke again._

"_Come now Bella, you wouldn't want to give me away would you? Cheer up; all will be all right if you do as your told. Now I want you to go to your home. By the phone there will be a number. Call it and I will give you instructions on where to meet me next. Say be safe Cory, I love you if you agree…"_

"_Bella. Bella! Don't!" Cory's voice rang through the receiver followed by a terrified shriek._

"_Come alone, if I so much as smell any of those Cullen's, the next time you see your sister will be in ten different caskets do I make myself clear? Say bye Bella…"_

"_Bye…"_

"_Excellent, see you soon." _

I stared at the TV astonished. They got that video from the house.

With that the TV turned off and the lights on.

"Well, well, well. Quick aren't you?" I saw James in the mirror. As he circled me till he got to the T.V. setting a camcorder on top.

"Great dramatics this room has huh?" James laughed

"You could say that." I said my voice void of emotion.

"Very Clever, going where you said you were going… very smart. Fortunately for me, that blonde beauty talk's loud." He laughed loudly and his smile was genuine, Genuinely insane. "Now Isabella, I can't promise you that this will be quick. I will enjoy this too much. Especially when Edward sees this." He waved a hand at the camcorder. I shuddered as I saw the red light blink.

I knew the plan now; his game in his evil little mind. I was just a perk to the game. The real challenge came with fighting Edward. He was smart though, for a sadistic vampire. Edward would come. He would come to avenge me.

James was in my face long before I knew he was there, an amused expression on his face.

"Fascinating. In the face of death, you daydream instead of run."

"Running would do me no good." A grin crossed his face.

"I guess not. Well let's get on with this shall we?" He was right in front of me now, and I was staring up at him with a blank expression. He went to stroke my cheek but I slapped his hand away. His hand moved willingly before fury flashed over his features. His one hand wrapped around the back of my neck and with his other hand he punctured the skin right under my earlobe. I took a sharp intake of breath, not really feeling the pain; the shock that I was about to die was suddenly kicking in.

"Scream for me," he dragged his nail down my neck to my collarbone, creating cut. I whimpered, "Scream for him."

The mention of Edward stopped any feeling whatsoever. I set my jaw and looked straight into his eyes.

"No." a snarl ripped through the room and I was air born cracking my head against the glass I could already feel the nausea coming over me as blood oozed from my head.

"So Edward. How do you like this? Too bad you couldn't protect her now! I guess Avengement is your only option."

"No, No Edward don-AHHHHH" James crushed both my legs by hopping up and landing on them with a sickening crunch. I felt the darkness start to overcome me.

"Ah, how about this Edward? Her changing, all of that pain, poor thing. That's okay, after she's over the worst of it, I will put her out of her misery!" his laughter filled the room as he took my wrists.

Surprisingly I watched him with curiosity. He didn't have the guts or the ability to taste me and then leave me until he thought I endured enough. I smiled reassuringly at the fact that this would end quicker. With that he bit me. I winced at the pain, but relaxed when I saw the hunger, the red of his eyes turn coal. He drank. I felt myself fading into the darkness. Glad it was almost over.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to see Edward. The crooked smile that I loved, his hair falling into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes.

A large bang ripped me from his angelic face, sending me to reality, to see _them_.

* * *

EPOV

"Bella, everything will be fine I promise! Carslie can't we do anything to stop it?" I held Bella's thrashing body in my arms tightly. She was screaming in utter agony.

"If we go here sooner we could have sucked out the venom, but she's too far gone now…" I picked Bella up and my family and I ran to the hotel room we had rented and I laid Bella down on the bed. her thrashing and screaming slowed to a twitchy whimper

"W-walk…" I turned abruptly at the sound of Bella's raw voice.

"Bella? Bella I'm here." I rushed to her side taking her hand in mine and I kissed her fingertips gently.

"W-walk- W-walker…" I looked at her confused for a second but realizeation struck me like a bus. I growled as I recognized the name.

"W-walker… James."

"Shhh, Bella, rest." I cooed gently Bella's eyes slowly fluttered unwillingly closed, but I was glad, this would probably be the most rest she was going to get in the next few days.

Once I was sure Bella was in a peaceful slumber I joined my family downstairs.

"I just don't get it."

"I know Alice; it doesn't make sense…"

My mind flashed to the sight that I had seen not long ago.

As soon as I landed Alice told me Bella escaped. She saw Bella in the mirrored room shortly after. We were quick but not quick enough. We all tore into the room ready for a fight, but when we got there, Bella was unconscious and James was nothing more then a flaming pile of ash.

"Walker…" I said as I sulked into the room glancing as the stairs as I heard Bella stir…

"What?" Carslie asked

"Remember the vampires with James; the young ones? Bella kept saying his name. I think he killed James."

"I don't understand though… Why would he kill one of his coven?" Emmett mumbled to himself. Jasper's head perked up as I felt a wave of guilt.

_You know something…_ I looked Jasper in the eyes as the room lulled to a quiet murmur as my family grew awkwardly aware of our silent conversation.

You need to tell them, Edward. 

"Edward, are you aware of something we aren't?" Carslie's voice was steady, but you could hear the slight edge to his voice.

"Cory… was taken the night this all started… Dustin's been out looking for her. I think she was willing to cooperate with them if they saved Bella…"

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Alice was in my face in a millisecond. Jasper's arm looped around her little waist to keep her from doing damage to me.

"Because, Cory asked me not to let Bella know. She said if anything was to happen to her, keep it from Bella. Dustin said to get Bella out of danger first then we would go after Cory. Cory didn't even want Dustin to come after her; but I couldn't stop him."

After a moment of consideration Emmett spoke.

"What if he's already dead?" Rosalie punched him in the arm and short him a glare. "Ouch… well come on she could be dead for all we know."

"No, she isn't." Everyone turned towards the familiar voice by the door. Dustin stood in the doorway; dark circles around his black eyes,. Face was paler then I thought possible, even for vampires. His clothes were stained with mud and tattered. To put it plainly, he looked like shit.

"Oh Lord, Dustin!" Esme ran forward and wrapped Dustin in her arms. He smiled weakly but didn't return the hug.

"How are you sure?" Carslie asked breaking the silence.

"The night she was taken, she called me and told me to be quiet. She hid the phone I guess. When they came in, Cory asked them questions. Trent's power is to see what human's powers would be if changed and use them temporarily."

"So that's why…" I muttered to myself. Everyone looked at me with curious, waiting, faces.

"I could read Trent's mind clearly until he shook Bella's hand. Then it went blank. Like Bella blank." I let my voice grow quiet as I heard a whimper upstairs and then a scream.

"She was bitten?" Dustin's voice was caring but fierce.

"James bit her, and Walker killed him before he could finish her off."

"Why would he kill one of his own?"

"I… think… Cory may have made a deal with them; that if they saved Bella…" I let my sentence trail off leaving it open. Dustin roared and put a fist through the wall.

"Is she insane? What the hell was she thinking?"

"She was thinking of saving her sister."

"By trading her own life?" the room was quiet while Dustin calmed himself. Once he was calm he started towards the room where Bella was in, with me following behind.

I claimed my spot on the bed next to Bella, and Dustin leaned against the wall on the other side of her. After a long moment of silence Dustin spoke.

"What if we can't find her? Oh God… Bella, she's going to be so…" Dustin dropped his head in his hands.

"What about you? If we can't find her that is…" Dustin didn't answer he just turned towards the window.

"Don't… I know what your thinking…"

"Of course you do." He chuckled darkly.

"Dustin I mean it. If you storm the Volturi demanding they release her, they will laugh in your face. We have to go about this rationally. We know she's alive… in a sense… we will just ask Alice to keep watch, see if she can get any visions."

With that Bella let out a blood-curdling scream and began thrashing violently on the bed. She started to claw at her arms where the venom was spreading more.

"Bella, no, shh, it's okay." I gathered Bella into my arms locking her against my body pinning her arms so she couldn't do harm to her self. After about ten minutes, she relaxed to only crying. You know the kind of crying where you hiccup…

_Oh God, Cory… how pathetic am I? _Dustin's voice echoed in my head; as a memory flooded his thoughts.

Ring… Ring… 

_I looked at the caller ID and felt my dead heart drop._

"_Cory? Cory what's wrong?"_

"_Shh!" Cory urged into the phone. My brow furrowed while I waited for noise._

"_Damn, awake she's."_

"_I guess we will just have to tell her now. Before we bring her to the Volturi."_

_I snarled through the phone and started sprinting back to the hotel with the phone on my ear the whole time._

"_What do you want?" _

"_Oh how rude of us. We would like you, Cory." That made me stop. I growled, I didn't like the sound of his voice. The 'we' statement was too under emphasised and the 'would like you,' meant more then it was implied._

"_Want me for what?"_

"_Have you heard of the Volturi? Well they are like royalty in the vampire world. Just about a month ago we found Trent here. He had a power that benefited the Volturi. You see the Volturi is made up of vampires with talents. Trent's power, is when he touches a human, he can tell what powers they would have as a vampire. You were lucky enough to have one. Two to be exact." ._

"_And my sister? Why is James after her?"_

"_I didn't sense a power. I sensed something… but it was strange. Something was there but wasn't at the same time. But blank none the less, so James was hungry." I heard a crash and my feet moved faster._

"_Also, I temporarily gain the humans powers. One of yours will be you can create force fields, another is you can manipulate sound. So what do you say? Being part of the Volturi guard?"_

"_I say go to hell." _

"_To bad you don't have a choice." _

"_Hurry it up. Bite her now her powers will come in handy." _

"_DUSTIN!" I could see the lights of the hotel coming closer_

"_Damn she's smart." _

_I could hear Cory screaming and crying in pain. I could feel the monster, which my powers had been suppressing. I snarled in anger as I tore through the streets not caring if there were people there._

"_Make it stop! Please!" I heard the dial tone and that's all t took for me to speed to the door of her room. I kicked down the door to find the room empty. The window was empty with the curtain flowing out of it. _

_The scent of the room hit my like a tonne of bricks. The scent of Cory's blood radiating off of the blood soaked sheets. Venom flowed freely into my mouth and I fought to bring black my control. Running to the window I could smell Cory's scent on the wind. I jumped from the window and ran following the scent into the trees on the other side of the highway._

"_CORY!" I screamed when I entered a clearing. Cory was on the ground withering in pain. Screaming and thrashing as she clutched handfuls of grass. I ran to her and knelt beside her. But when I went to gather her in my arms, my hands hit a wall._

'_One of yours will be you can create force fields'_

"_Show your faces!" I snarled loudly rising to my feet. I heard a chuckle from behind me and I turned quickly to face Trent and crouched down to a protective stance in front of Cory. _

"_Beautiful isn't she? I can't wait to see what she will look like when she's changed. I must say she surprised me in so many ways." He bit his lip suggestively and I lunged at him. He sidestepped me quickly and darted over to Cory letting his hand skim over her face._

"_Don't. Touch. Her." I snarled Cory's eyes fluttered open. Her bangs were sticking to her clammy forehead and her shirt was soaked in blood. Tears ran down her cheeks as she reached out to me. I strode towards her only to hit a wall. I growled again as Trent smoothed her hair from her face exposing the puncture wound on her neck. Slowly, keeping his eyes on me he bent down and kissed it lightly. I snarled and punched into the wall keeping me just feet away from her._

"_I think I will like that reaction too." And with that, Trent lifted Cory and took off. I went to run after him but the force field was still there, keeping me in a box… after a good ten minuets or growling and trying to escape, I dropped down with my head in my hands._

"Dustin…" hi head turned to me, eyes a dark black. His face was set in pure agony. "There's nothing you could have done. You tried your hardest. It doesn't matter though. We will get her back; For you and for Bella."

* * *

CPOV

I awoke lying in a soft bed. The sheets were tangled around me and my pillow was damp. I rolled from my stomach and onto my back and finally opened my eyes. I gasped when I saw two golden eyes smiling down at me. I shrunk back into the bed while Trent chuckled.

"Hey beautiful…" he whispered. I winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Don't worry, it won't seem to loud after a while. How are you feeling?"

I went to make some smart-ass remark but suddenly I bolted up and Trent jumped back in surprise.

"Bella! Bella is she okay? you saved her right! If you didn't so help me God I will rip you-" Trent pushed m back onto the bed, his hand firmly over my mouth muffling my rant.

"Shh, I promised you we would stop James and that is what Walker did. Right now he went to Volturi for a little… meeting… He should be back in a couple days."

I sat up slowly and Trent sat on the side of the bed, watching me still.

"Th-thank you…" I muttered quietly. Trent just smiled.

"Come on, there's something I want you to see before I fill you in on some things." I looked at him curiously and he jumped up. Grabbing my hands he lifted me with him. Letting go of one hand, he pulled me towards a door that led to a spacious bathroom. Before I could enter, Trent turned to me smiling.

"Close your eyes." I huffed annoyed and didn't comply. Trent sighed and went behind me holding his hands over my eyes. He walked me forward a few steps and then turned me to my right.

"Okay, look!" he removed his hands and I blinked a few times to focus. I stared back at the mirror, not making a move, not a sound. I just stared.

I finally looked passed my new reflection to see Trent right behind me, arms on either side of me against the counter.

"You look beautiful…" my hair was darker, and now perfectly straight. I didn't have any uneven layers, no flyways. My hair was choppy and still fell slightly below my shoulders. Bangs were just under my eyebrows, still starting from the middle of my head. My skin was paler then I thought possible. With XP, my skin was already pale, but now, I was paler then Trent, paler then Edward, paler then… I gulped remembering his name, remembering his face, his eyes… then I noticed mine, a shade of crimson like the other three vampires that showed in the field that day.

"Why…?"

"Why what?" I felt a lump form in my throat as I turned to face Trent.

"I don't want to be a monster." I screamed, my voice tight. Trent's shoulders tensed and then relaxed as he pulled me against him. He rubbed soothing circles into my back and I tried to shrug away from him but he only held on tighter. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want him to see me break down. At this moment I wanted … Dustin… more then I thought was possible. I wanted him to hold me; him to wipe my tears.

"Let. Go."

"Cory, it's alright…" Trent held tighter. I felt an anger ripple through me and when I placed my hands on his chest and pushed, there was a gap between me, and his hold on me. I concentrated, trying to widen it but I lost control and Trent went flying back into the bathtub.

"Who knew, now all you have to do is learn to manipulate sound. I'm surprised you learned so quickly." Trent bounced back up, unaffected that I just threw him back. "You don't have to be a monster. All new vampires eyes are red at the beginning. Come on, lets go start you on a pair of golden eyes." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door of the hotel it was raining at the moment, but I could see the sun starting to break through. He walked to some trees in a park a few blocks away and then broke out in a run. The wind rushed passed me and I almost shut my eyes expecting the familiar wave of nausea but it didn't come, instead I basked in the freedom the run provided. Once we stopped, we were in a lush green forest.

"Breathe in deeply? Do you smell it? Not mouth-watering, but enticing. Go for it Cory. Let yourself go."

I shook my head vigorously.

"What if it's a human…"

"None around for miles trust me. I will stay with you the whole way in case anything happens. It won't, trust me." I nodded and breathed in, waiting for a scent to tickle my nose, I smelled something, just as he said not mouth watering, but I wanted it… I took off running and could hear his faint footsteps following me but I didn't care, I just ran faster.

I finally hit the source of the scent and knocked it over full force and snapped it's neck. Without a though, my head bent to it's neck and I sucked on the wound feeling the warm thick blood ooze down my throat. Once I was done, I snapped out of the daze and looked down. What I hunted was a grizzly. Though I felt sad for just killing an animal… I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Trent asked. I had forgotten he was with me.

"Emmett's going to love me… I chose his favourite…" I let my smile falter. I turned to Trent who was standing in a clearing and headed towards him. Once I was about five feet away from the clearing, he spoke.

"Let's go." I nodded once and headed into the sunny clearing as he turned and I followed. I stepped into the sun hesitantly at first; I outstretched my arm waiting for the uncomfortable feeling of sunburn. It didn't come; neither did the sparkles that I was told about. I stepped forward until I was completely submerged in the warmth I had missed out on…

I let my eyes fall closed and let the warmth spread through my now cold skin.

"Cory?" I opened my eyes to see Trent watching me curiously. I smiled and started forward until the pain began. My skin crawled. I felt on fire. This pain was worse then my change, for that I'm sure. My knees buckled below me and I screamed out in pain. I looked down at my skin as it started to steam and the pale shade turned reddish black. Looking like scorched skin.

"CORY!" Trent ran over to me and took off his coat draping it over my body he lifted me up and tucked my face into his neck as he ran. My screams were lost now, to only whimper's… until my world went dark. Funny… I didn't think vampires could go unconscious, but somehow I think I did…

* * *

**A/N: Yes... heart breaing chapter i know... but don't worr everything with get better and i willl update quicker expect before there was venom update soon**


	12. Excuses and Bruises

A/N: here it is... hope you all like it... its not a cliffy but a suprising twist... i found my story was in need of new drama. :D

* * *

CPOV

I awoke with a stiff feeling in my limbs and a dry taste in my mouth. I pealed my eye's open to see Trent staring at me with a strange expression. It lightened a bit when I opened my eyes fully.

"Cory…" he breathed smiling slightly as he brushed my hair back.

"What happened…?" I winced and stretched as I sat up and stretched.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Trent looked down at my hands and ran his fingers over my skin. I glanced down to see some slightly paler speckles over my skin like tiny blisters. Suddenly I remembered the pain and my throat tightened.

"It took three days to heal… the marks are only what's left and its only where you got burnt the worst…" I jumped up and walked over to the mirror in the corner and hesitantly pulled my hair back. Pale speckles were patterned along one side of my jaw and down my neck. On the same side, speckles splattered on my arm.

I stared at my self as a whole. They were very noticeable, and very… ugly.

"Do you know why that could have happened?" I nodded and dragged my fingertips across my jaw. I could have sworn the spots were a few degrees warmer then my stone cold skin.

"I had… I guess still have a condition. XP, I couldn't go into the sun… I guess I still can't…" I kept running my hands over my new scars. Hideous…

"Come on, I already packed." Trent wrapped an arm around my waist and toed me way from the mirror.

"Where are we going?" I said blankly shrugging out of Trent's grasp.

"A semi-permanent resident out side of Alaska. It's where I found others. We learn to control our powers there, before I send the ones that are ready to the Volturi. That's why it's semi-permanent."

"But I thought you said I was going with you when you split." Trent nodded his head and smiled widely; no doubt he perceived my eagerness to stay with him as something…

"But you will need to learn how to control your powers. And a place to stay when I go away to search for new vampires." Trent picked up our bags and pulled me out the door. I was surprised to see that it was twilight, and the most amazing car I had ever seen already running.

"A special talent from one of the newer vampires. I knew when you were going to wake up." Trent said as he tapped his temple.

"What is that?" the car was low riding and it was black and blue and amazing.

"A Bugatti Veyron, 407 km/h, 1001PS, 16 cylinders, four turbos, 8.0-litres…"

I brought my hand swiftly to my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling.

"Who is crazy enough to drive at 407km anyways?" Trent chuckled and opened the door for me.

"No one after the first few crashes, but they didn't have our reflexes now did they?" he winked and I rolled my eyes and sat in the passenger seat.

We had been driving in silence for 3 and a half hours and I looked out the window at the stars. I felt my throat tighten as I thought of Bella. Knowing her she would feel like it's her fault that I sold my soul. She would blame herself. I wondered what she was doing right now. Knowing her she was crying, and Edward was consoling her telling her that it would be okay. Thank God for Edward. He would keep her together for me.

Dustin was probably blaming himself too; the only problem was how would he deal with it. He didn't have anyone. I choked back a sob as hard as I could until I couldn't keep it in. I let the noise blurt out from behind my lips and I couldn't stop it. I missed Bella. I missed everyone. I dropped my head in my hands until I felt a hand lay on my shoulder.

I looked up at Trent's moving lips and concerned face and that's when I noticed. The hum of the car was lost, I couldn't hear the wind rushing past, the faint screeching of the tires on the wet pavement; I couldn't even hear my sobs, it was like I was in a mute bubble.

I let out a gasp and then the sounds rushed back, loud, amplified. I covered my ears in an attempt to numb the noise. Trent winced from the noise but reached over to brush his hand across the side of my face.

"Cory?" Trent whispered. I calmed down and the sound stilled.

"You're catching on with your powers quickly. You trigger then with emotions, once you can control your emotions you cant turn it on and off like a light switch." He paused as I looked back out the window.

"Want to talk about your little explosion there?" I shook my head and shifted in my seat so I was angled towards the door.

"You miss them don't you?" I didn't saw anything but I felt the car come to a stop.

"Do you want to see them?" That caught my attention. I turned quickly to find him leaning towards me slightly. His eyes were searching mine.

"Really? You would let me see them?" the corner of his mouth lifted in a slight, tired smile.

"Not exactly."

"Damn it Trent…" I growled pushing on his chest and turning away again. He just chuckled and grabbed my shoulders turning me around to face him, while I continued pouting.

"Trust me kay? Close your eyes and think hard about some one you want to see." I bit my lip and furrowed my eyebrows before I complied. I let my eyes fall and I thought about Dustin.

And then I felt it, Trent's lips against mine. Before I had time to push him off a scene flashed behind my eyes. Dustin was sitting in the Cullen's kitchen and Carslie was on the phone and Esme beside Dustin rubbing smooth circles into his back.

Alice came in and shook her head at something Esme said and Dustin squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head in his hands.

I pulled away abruptly.

"What was that?" I exclaimed.

"A gift I picked up. One of the new ones I picked up has that gift. When he kisses people they see whoever they want to."

"Any time?" He nodded and I got excited. "Bella… I want to see Bella."

Without a second thought I grabbed Trent's collar and pulled him back to me.

I saw Edward's bedroom, he was sitting on the side of the bed, one hand was resting on something and the other was in the air, thumb smoothing over something unseen.

I pulled away again.

"I can't see her? Why can't I see her?" Sobs racked through my body and Trent pulled me into a hug.

"She must have an immunity gift, that's why mine didn't work on her and I only saw yours…" he trailed off and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No. Don't. You. Dare. If you so much as think of changing her; so help me God I will…" Trent pulled away and clasped his hand over my mouth.

"I give you my word, I wont change her. I promise."

I turned back towards the window and lay my head against the glass thinking about what had just happened. I can't see her, I can see where she is, I can see the others interact with her, and I can see _him. _

I shook my head at how… dependant on Dustin I felt, it wasn't me; but now, I could care less.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, we will find her I promise. Carslie is on the phone with an old friend right now. He will be able to help." Edward brushed his thumb across my cheek. I just nodded in response. These past days had been chaotic. I awoke and everyone was acting strange.

And if it weren't for my gift's they probably never would have told me why.

I am naturally immune to other's powers. If they use their power on me, I learn their power. But I can turn my immunity off, which means I don't learn a power and others can use theirs on me. Carslie says its because when I'm immune, my mind absorbs the power that are trying to get in like a sponge. I haven't exactly learned how to turn my immunity off yet or use the powers I 'sponged' either. Some times it just happens on its own just randomly my guard goes down and I don't even notice.

It sucks because Edward hears me, and doesn't even tell me.

Suddenly Edward shifted and his bedroom door swung open.

"Hey Bella!" Alice beamed from the door "Mind if I steal Edward for a minute?" I waved my hand and turned away from Edward, to go stand by his window.

I had been in a slump ever since I randomly used Edward's power and read the minds of everyone.

It was all, my fault. She always took care of me. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be changed, and she would be safe and home. I'm useless and defenceless. I can't even take care of my self.

I hate me.

* * *

EPOV

"Alice? What did you see?" Alice fidgeted nervously and then opened her mind. I saw Cory and Trent in a car. He was watching her calculating her expression. Her face was masked in a few colours. She looked shocked, confused and hopeful.

"Bella… I want to see Bella." Cory grabbed Trent's collar and yanked him towards her. He had a smile on his lips and her face was scrunched slightly.

"I have no idea what that's all about… but did you see?" Alice asked me as she shuffled her feet.

"See what?" Alice beamed and pranced right in front of me.

"The sign. They are heading towards Caribou highway." I raised my eyebrow and ushered her to continue. She sighed loudly before shouting.

"Their on there way to Alaska!"

"Alice have I ever told you how much I love you!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"No but if I were you I would keep that quiet; Jasper and Bella probably wouldn't like that too much...

I raced into the house and up to my bedroom where Bella was standing by the window. I Threw her over my shoulder quickly and she squealed in surprise as I ran her back downstairs to the kitchen.

"We have news!" Alice shouted as soon as I sped into the room. Dustin's head perked up and I noticed his eyes.

The blue with gold and red flecks had vanished to a black with a faint topaz ring. Dark circles surrounded his them and his face paler then usual.

"Wait… Alice you tell them… I want to talk to Dustin alone first." I heard Dustin's mind. He was confused on why but he stood up and I pointed to the back door.

"I'll be back soon." I kissed Bella's temple quickly before following after Dustin.

When we got outside I told Dustin to follow me as I led him into the surrounding forest. After about 2 minutes of running, Dustin cut me off.

"Okay this is far enough. What?"

"Do you smell that?" Dustin growled at me with his mind as he crossed his arms across his chest. "When was the last time you ate?"

"This is what you dragged me here for?"

"You need to eat Dustin. This isn't healthy. Your not even able to use your power anymore." I pointed to his eye's and he just shifted his head."

_Whatever._ He turned to storm off but I pinned him against a tree.

"Jesus Dustin, if Cory could see you know, what do you think she would say?"

"Listen E-"

"No you listen. Were trying our best here and you sulking didn't help us find her any sooner. Grow up your acting immature. I could once say easily, that you were the smartest and most rational human being I had ever met; well except for being dumb by befriending vampires; but now, your acting so stupid! Bella isn't even acting as bad as you and Cory is her sister. She grew up with her. Bella's upset and so are you we get that, starving yourself isn't going to help us. Now I want you to eat something."

"What did you say?" I was confused now…

"Grow up?"

_No, you said 'didn't help us' didn't as you found her?_

I smiled and nodded. "You better go get something to eat before we get on the plane; I don't think you could survive on a plane full of potential snacks. That and we don't want your bags scaring the flight attendant." Dustin smiled at me before taking off into the forest while I headed back to the house. I couldn't wait to see Bella's smiling face. I had missed it.

* * *

CPOV

"Here we are." I stepped out of the car only to see a beautiful building. Large, very large.

"It looks like a boarding school…" I walked up to the huge iron gate and ran my hands along it. There were a lot of dents in the iron. I traced my hands over the grooves.

"That's cause it kinda is. For those I find, I bring them here to help them develop their powers before they go to the Volturi. The most developed are the first to go. Some of them weren't too aware of their strength…" Trent chuckled as he opened the gate waving me inside.

"So it's like Xmen, does that make you Xavier?"

"Ha. Ha. very funny. I arranged a suit for you, it's private and I'm sure you will love it." I let Trent drag me through the gates and into the building.

"Trent!" A guy and girl about my age danced over to us. They looked identical, only one's features were softer and feminine. Their eyes were a duller red, and there hair was the same shade of strange bronze as Edward's.

"Hello Gem and Leo, how are your powers?"

"We still can't get it together…" the girl piped up before the boy wrapped his arm around her head to cover her mouth.

"No, no, no, no, you see, Gem here can't get it together. My end of the gift is just fine." Gem pulled forward her elbow only to bring it back into Leo's gut.

"Cory, this is Gem and Leo, one of the oldest additions to this place."

"Hey Cory. Our powers are elements. I am earth and water, and Leo is fire and air. Once we learn how to concentrate our powers together we can create the fifth element."

"What's the fifth element?" I asked curiously.

"Aether. Basically its energy, we don't know what will happen exactly, Trent wont tell us that much. He says he wants to keep it a surprise." Trent just shrugged and put his hand on the small of my back pushing me along.

"What's your power Cory?" Leo asked as he backwards in front of me

"Actually she is just my guest. She doesn't have any powers, but she will be staying with us for some time."

"Oh, well see you around Cory!" Gem and Leo waved goodbye and Trent pulled me into an elevator.

"Sorry Cory, it's just thy know those who come here with power go to the Volturi. If they found I was playing favourites, some might get jealous. And here we are."

The elevators opened to a short hallway. Wit doors right across from each other.

"My suit is on the right, yours is on the left." He led me into my room and I gapped. Through the door was a large room with a closet. Through the door was a large living room with a large t.v. and a couch. The kitchen was behind it and there were two doors on either side.

"the kitchen is to hold blood. I packaged animal blood for you of all kinds so you wont have to go out." Trent led me to one of the doors and opened it. There was a bed and a bathroom attached to it. There was a Jacuzzi bath, and a large shower, that was also a steam shower.

"I saved the best for last."

"What?" Trent smiled widely, before pulling me to the second door.

"Close your eyes."

When in didn't comply, Trent sighed loudly and went behind me to cover my eyes. I could hear the door open and then Trent walked me inside.

"Okay… now…" he moved his hands and I blinked a few times to adjust my vision and then I gasped.

It was a large room with a window wall that was covered in what I knew was UV sheets. There was a pure white grand piano in the centre of the room and all over the walls were two of everything. There was an acoustic and an electric guitar, two base, two violins, cellos, flutes; every musical instrument decorated the walls from bottom to top. A step stool was tucked in the corner so you could get to them all. There was a computer on one side of the room with top op the line recording equipment, and a beautiful pure white drum set was across from it with a glass casing over it and a glass door to mute the sound.

"Wow…" I breathed as I ran my hands over the keys careful not to spoil the silence.

"You like it? I wasn't sure what you played, but I figured you did since controlling sound was one of your gifts."

"I have played most, and the others I have wanted to play… I haven't played anything in so long… since I lost the nerves in my hand…" I sat down on the piano bench and smoothed my hands over the keys.

"Play something for me?" I hit a couple random keys until I found the right note. Before I started to play and sing.

"_Your sky seems so cloudy  
I can barely see a single star  
Your eyes become teary  
And find yourself hiding in the dark_

_You are not alone  
Someone's here to play your song_

_Take my hand  
We'll fly to the sky  
Close your eyes ,i'm at your side  
Tomorrow's gonna be just fine_

_Everything's been bitter  
Like there was no reason to smile  
Pieces of dreams have been shattered  
And you feel like you're being left behind"_

My voice cracked at the last part, and I bit my lip stopping my playing…

All my life I had pushed people away, and as soon as I found some one who didn't just give up, who fought to win me over, I loose them. I call it karma.

"Cory…" I felt Trent sit beside me and wrap an arm around my waist. Without opening my eyes I kissed Trent and once again seen the beautiful face, smiling finally as he pulled Alice towards him and kissed her before Carslie said something and the rest of the Cullen family scattered leaving Alice and Dustin hugging each other tightly.

"Cory… I'm sorry…" I shook my head while I searched for reasons…

"No… no see she's with Jasper, and He…he said…"

"I'm so, so sorry." Trent hugged me tightly while I shook my head against his chest. Wow was I stupid, all this time I was missing him… I opened myself and let him in and for what? Empty promises and this strange stabbing pain in my chest?

It didn't make any sense them, what I saw. But they both looked happy and so did the Cullen's while they watched them with happy faces… and the only three I didn't see were Edward, Bella, and Jasper.

I felt so vulnerable now, open and stinging, and though my gift was to create walls, I couldn't seem to close this one. And it hurt…


	13. I Can See It Now and Unfold

**A/N: Hey sorry for the slow updates, if its not me loosing inspiration, its i'm too busy with school and work. its not very long but i hope you liked it! **

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- **

**pay attention to him looking at her... in a previous chapter, when dustin and bella were talking after cory bonked heads with him. he mentioned the color having to do with his self control and site... the site will be revealed soon just not sure when... mwahahah**

* * *

BPOV

"Finally! Lets go!" I sprung up from the couch in the Denali house while Edward and Dustin followed me out to the car. We had been in Alaska for four month's and no lead's; until just now that is. Alice had a vision of Cory center stage in a club or bar; there was a piano behind her and a vampire playing on its key's delicately. Two mic's were set up along side her with two more vampire's singing a harmony.

The club was full of humans, yet the vampire's eyes were crimson, but seemingly in control.. Cory's eyes were golden and dim, sad looking and empty; but they glowed with sincerity as she sang. Here and there a slight smile would spread across her lips. As the vision had faded, Alice could see a sign reflecting from the window spelling out Guilty Bliss.

Edward new of Guilty Bliss; it was once a club for Vampires, very high class. Well as high class as bloodsuckers could get. The menu was a series of age's, gender's, and ethnicities. Basically you could order what human you would drink from. Now the club was open to both humans and vampires, though the humans were unaware, and the vampires had control. Blood was still served but so was human food.

"I can't believe, all this time and she was only thirty minutes away…" I was shivering violently out of a mix of adrenaline, fear, and nervousness. My stomach had this strange feeling that I hadn't remembered having since I was human. Like when I used to smell blood. In a matter of minutes I could see Cory again.

* * *

CPOV

"Would you kill me if I said I was nervous?" I asked as I smeared more cover up on the side of me that was marred with sunlight. Trent came up behind me shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"No but I would smack you." He laughed slightly as he tapped me upside the head before wrapping his arms around my shoulders… Trent had been persistent day after day with his gestures until I just gave up resisting. As for _him_, I learned a way to use my walls on part of my brain. I kept them up to try and stop thinking about him, remembering him all the time. I tried to make it so that I had never met him, but that much was impossible; instead I could only momentarily ease the pain.

"I don't know why you insist on using this crap." Trent said with a scrunched nose as he poked that the cover up. Every night I would take a good deal of time, and a good deal of makeup to cover all the dots, and apply it all over. It made me look like a beautiful human. I was darker then I was as a human with it on, but then again its hard to find paperwhite, the best I could do was ivory.

"You know why."

"God, for the 37498363287653 time. You. Are. Not. Ugly. Nor could you ever be."

"I don't expect you to understand. But I would hope that you would learn to let it alone."

"And I expect you to take my advice once and a while."

"well thank God you don't know me that well huh?" Trent spun the chair around placing his hands on the armrests. He leaned in so his nose was almost touching mine.

"I think I know you better then you think." His voice got really low and velvety. I just rolled my eyes and ducked under his arm over to the closet where I grabbed a black and pink strapless dress. It was black around the chest and a pink bottom with black velvet designs. I went behind the curtain and got dress while Trent waited on the other side.

"I don't know why you're nervous. You've preformed a million and one times…"

"I know I know, but tonight it feels different. I mean. This is your club now. What If they don't like me? I would love to be a permanent performer here but, if I am they have to like me."

"Cory, Cory, Cory, You are amazing, you will be amazing, if you looked up amazing in the dictionary your picture would be under it."

"You do realize flattery is getting you no where?"

"A guy can try though right?"

"Cory we're on in five." Mandi the pianist said as she poked her head into my dressing room. I nodded and started taking big deep unneeded breaths.

"See you after the show." I walked out onto the stage with my guitar and I situated myself on the stool while I plugged my acoustic in.

"Um hi, this is uh. My first song I hope you like it.

_Trailing behind my fears_

_Confidence tossed aside_

_Well let's come to these deep water's_

_Or will I survive._

_But I can see it now_

_And I wont be taken down_

_Down_

_Breaking through the clouds_

_Pushing through the tears_

_Your slipping fast but I can't seem to grasp your hand_

_Pull you up pull you out_

_Ease your doubts all your troubles_

_But I can see it now_

_And I wont be taken down_

_Cause I can see it now_

_And I wont be taken down_

_Cause I know you feel it too_

_But you wont make a sound_

_Sound whoa_

_Mmmmm_

The crowed burst into cheers and I could hear the clapping. I felt warmth spread through me and I knew what I wanted to play next.

"This next song, I wrote when I was trying to sort myself out after I uh thought I found someone worth changing for…."

* * *

DPOV

Our pace sped up as we could hear sound from inside. I was aware of my breathing, which was unbelievably quick and shallow.

"This next song, I wrote when I was trying to sort myself out after I uh thought I found someone worth changing for…."

I gazed up onto the stage and I felt my stomach flip. Cory had her guitar and was keeping the beat with her foot.

_What I can remember  
is a lot like water  
trickling down a page  
of the most beautiful colors  
I can't quite put my  
finger down on the moment  
that I became like ... this  
_

Her voice cracked momentarily cracked and she shook her head quickly as if she was trying to recover herself, so quickly that the humans wouldn't have noticed.

_  
you see, I'm the bravest girl  
you will ever come to meet  
and yet I shrink down to nothing  
at the thought of someone  
really seeing me  
I think my heart is wrapped around  
and tangled up in winding weeds _

but I don't wanna go on living  
being so afraid of showing  
someone else my... imperfections  
even though my feet are trembling  
and every word I say comes stumbling  
I will bare it all.. watch me unfold  
unfold

The next verse that she sang was bold and her voice was strengthened. Eyes glistened in the stage lights as if tears were welled up in them.

_  
these hands that I hold  
behind my back are  
bound and broken by my own doing  
and I can't feel  
anything, anymore  
I need a touch to remind me  
I'm still real... _

my soul  
it's dying to be free  
I can't live the rest of my life  
so guarded its dying to be freed  
it's up to me to choose...  
what kind of life I lead.

The lights danced around her and reflected off of her hair shining in brilliant rays like an angel. Her skin though was dark and dull… there was no lustre or shine that she had. And her once full, beautiful eyes were now, still beautiful, but dark and empty. Her hair was curled slightly to loose ringlets making her hair appear shorter and for the first time in ever, her eyes were dolled up in makeup that was unneeded. She was a goddess.

_  
cause I don't wanna go on living  
being so afraid of showing  
someone else my... imperfections  
even though my feet are trembling  
and every word I say comes stumbling  
I will bare it all... watch me unfold  
unfold _

I will allow someone to love me  
I will allow someone to love me...

love me... love me... 

She ended the song with her face looking at the floor while everyone cheered. Then she spoke into the microphone ever so softly without looking up.

"We will be back um… later…" then she took off to behind the stage.

"Let's go."

* * *

CPOV

I took off backstage.

"Damnit!" I screamed. I leaned my head against the wall and pounded it with my fist. I was so sure I could do it. Something in me told me to do that song, the one I wrote for him. I was so sure I could do it. But the second I started to sing, the wall shattered piece by piece.

"Cory? Cory stop." Trent pulled me away from the wall before I started to crack it. He hugged me tight to him while I hit his chest with angry sobs; it only made him hold me tighter until I couldn't hit him anymore. I missed Bella, and I missed the Cullen's, and stupid me I even missed him.

Cory…

I heard the echo of my name sounding real. Bella's voice had haunted me every day, ringing in my ears. But it sounded just now like it were a whisper in my ear.

I looked around Trent and saw them.

Edward stood beside Bella with her hand in his as she stared at me as if I was just a dream.

"B-Bella…?" I stuttered. I went to walk to her but Trent's arms were secured. I used my power to distance the space between us so that I could ease my way around him. Bella stepped as I did, our steps mirrored each other; hesitant at first, but soon we were sprinting towards each other until we collided. I hugged her to me so tight that it made me let go quickly.

"Oh god I didn't I'm sorry I-" I pushed her back scared that I had shattered her fragile body only to notice her inhuman beauty. Her hair was flawless and a faint blush seemed to stay on her snow-white cheeks. Her body was a feline smooth, perfect and full; absolutely stunning.

Anger flared inside me as I turned and stuck my hand out at Trent causing a wall to push him against the one behind him.

"You promised me you wouldn't turn her!" I snarled viciously my lips curling over my teeth as I crouched spreading my arms out like I was shielding her.

"Cory, he didn't, James got to me. But Walker killed him first."

"I'm sorry, I should have been there." I let go of Trent and turned around to hug her again.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too." Bella replied as I felt herself shake against me with silent cries." I looked up to see Dustin, his chest was rising and falling quickly and his hands were balled in fists at his sides. Tendons protruded through his skin. I rubbed up and down Bella's arms before pushing her back.

"Let go to my place kay?"

"Cory..." Trent started.

"It's the least you owe me. Trent."

_A promise is a promise._

I knew Trent heard me. He just recently changed a vampire that could communicate with people through their minds but some one's thoughts had to be directed at him first.

I held my breath and turned looking at Edward. I gave him an eye to keep quite. He tensed and inhaled crossing his arms but he gave a quick nod.

Trent let out a sigh.

"This way." He said as he led us to a door, which led to an underground tunnel all the way to the boarding school.

I walked with Trent as Bella walked with Edward and Dustin hung back. I could feel his eyes burining holes in my back but I didn't turn around.

**What are they doing here?**

_**I have no idea.**_

**They aren't staying Cory.**

_**Trent, I live here, regardless to what you think or they think I am not your prisoner. Though you have been keeping me like that. I promised you I would stay. Walker saved her. I won't go back on my word.**_

**Good. I still don't like this Cory.**

_**Yea I know.**_

Trent reached and grabbed my hand but I yanked mine away quickly ignoring the faint growl he gave in response.

"Make yourself at home." I said as I let everyone into the apartment. Pointing to the chairs.

"Edward, Bella, you look hungry…" Bella nodded sheepishly as her hand touched her eye.

"We were planning to go hunting today, but we got a new lead on where you were so we came right away."

"What's your favourite?"

"Deer." I smiled

"And yours Edward? Mountain lion right?" Edward nodded. I took a deep calming breath

"Dustin?"

"I'm not hungry…" the sound of his voce cent a ripple of happiness marred with pain through my body. He was still staring at me like he was seeing something, observing sort of.

I shook my head and rolled my eye's. His were as black as night. I opened my fridge and took out five blood bags. And tossed the deer and mountain lion to Bella and Edward.

"Here." I said tossing a grizzly bear to Dustin. He caught it with ease, eyes still staring at me. I was starting to feel uneasy.

"Here Trent." I walked over and handed a bag of cougar's blood to him. He smiled.

"My favourite." He yanked me into a kiss. I was shocked he never did that the sensation was uncomfortable and hard. Sickening almost. He pulled away before I could push him off.

"I will leave you alone to catch up." I glared at Trent as he smiled smugly until he left.

"Trent!" I chased him out into the hall.

"Yes?" he replied innocently. I used a pulse of my power to hit him hard enough to stumble backwards.

"You will never touch me like that again. Ive put up with a lot of what you do, but the line is drawn."

"Just making a point."

"And what point is that?" I spat at him feeling the anger pulse through me tightening my muscles.

"That you are mine." And with that he slammed the door to his apartment in my face. I turned around and ran into some one.

"Can we talk?" I looked up into piercing blue eyes and shivered involuntarily; swallowing hard before replying.

"Later, right now I want to see my sister.


	14. Little Bit Longer And We'll Be Fine

**A/N: i appologise for the wait but here it is YAY there is a LEMON so sorry for thoes against it but i wanted to try my hand at it. so here it is!!!**

* * *

CPOV

I went past him careful not to make contact.

"Cory…."

"Please…" I said while my hand lingered on the doorknob. "I'm not ready to stop ignoring you yet… just give me a while."

I felt a slight breeze and then his hands were on my shoulders, thumb moving ever so slightly against my bare skin… I held back a shiver and restrained myself from leaning into his touch. Brownie point for me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I walked forward then jerking my-self free. When I entered the living room Edwards eyes were on me, cautious and calculating, studying my face.

"I missed you all so much." I mumbled once I curled up on the couch beside Bella.

"Why didn't you try and escape? Why didn't you come back to us?"

my eyes flickered to Edwards for a millisecond.

_Don't tell them, any of them._

Edward scowled at me but his face turned away staring at the wall.

"It was my choice, I chose this, it's not a punishment, I'm treated very well. It's my home."

"Home?" Bella pushed away from me to stare straight into my eyes "What about your FAMILY? What about me? What about Dustin?"

My lips parted and I let out a small sob. No one heard it though. It was my weakest times I liked to use my powers to manipulate sound.

"Trent's good to me." I used my power to keep my voice from wavering. Edward was stifling a chuckle at this point. Of course he could hear how I really sounded. He was probably thinking that I would be lost at lying if I didn't have this gift. And you know what he was right.

"But does he love you the way Dustin does." I smirked then.

"If not more."

"Do you love him the way you love Dustin?"

"Who said I loved Dustin?" my voice was void of emotion and it was that moment Dustin walked though the doors. His head was cocked to the side in confusion and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Fine do you love Trent then?"

"Lets not fight. I don't want us to fight." I begged her

"Do you guys want a tour?" I said happily trying to change the subject. It worked. I hopped to my feet and grabbed Bella's hand. I showed them everywhere but my music room..

"What's in there?" Edward played dumb. He smirked at me attempting to get a rise out of me… he was angry with me. He had every right to be.

"My personal place. Skeletons in the closet if you will. I don't like people in there."

"it's a beautiful place…" Dustin said. His voice was cold.

"It is, Trent put a lot of work into it."

"Of course he did." Dustin said again.

"Dustin please." I couldn't help saying as I scoffed at him.

"What?" Dustin stared at me with an innocent look on his face. I glared at him and he glared back.

"You know what." Dustin got up and took a step towards me and I took half a step back.

"No actually I don't, I don't know anything." He stared at me and I averted his gaze. He stepped closer. I could feel the slight warmth of his body. He was getting angry. I could tell. His control was allowing the room temperature to heat his skin, and a faint flush was starting to form on his cheeks. I could feel his heavy breathing blowing my bangs slightly. I shivered, and he saw it. "Neither do you apparently." I turned my head stubbornly to the side.

"Could you give us a second guys?" Dustin asked. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"No. I'm not in the mood to talk to you about this so drop it alright." I said stepping past him. Bella was staring at me with speculating eyes. I smiled at her as she let her shoulders drop. Her beauty stunned me. She was always beautiful. I smiled at the distraction though. She rivaled Rosalie, I wondered how pissed that blonde bomb shell was. Edward smiled his lopsided smile as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

"Let's save the drama for later please." I tossed over my shoulder. I heard steps and then the door slammed shut. Bella looked baffled, her eyes wide with confusion before she tossed me a sad smile and darted out of the room after Dustin.

"So what's going on? Your thoughts are everywhere." Edward dropped himself on my couch. I sighed and followed suit. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I laid my chin on top.

"Why did you have to come…" I mumbled bending my head so my forehead was on my knees. Face hidden from Edward.

"I thought you would be happy. I mean… you were. But then you saw Dustin… What happened Cory? Everything was so great before you disappeared." I kept my mind as blank as possible.

"I realized that their was more out their and that Trent could give me more." I felt Edward's hand on my head as he lifted slowly. His eyes were narrowed in tiny slits.

"You're such a liar." I moved away from his hand and turned so I was facing him.

"Look. You know why I never left. It was too keep Bella safe. Now this is my home. I made a promise and I'm not going to break it. She could get hurt." Edward shook his head.

"No she won't she is changed now and has all of us protecting her. We could protect you too." I turned my head taking deep breaths. "What are you hiding from Cory? You know I'll hear it eventually."

I laughed and put down my legs. "You already know, even without reading my mind." I stood up and entered my music room closing the door behind me and made my way over to my drums.

* * *

I was backstage getting ready when arms reached over me and a bouquet of roses clouded my vision. I wrinkled my nose at how cliché it was.

"Not interested Trent." I said ducking out from between his arm. His hand dropped to his sides.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked tossing the roses onto the table. I grabbed the cover up blotting my face and neck messily and quickly.

"Nothing's wrong. Why did you think something was wrong? Cause nothing is." Trent stepped behind me squeezing my shoulders slightly.

"Hey, talk to me."

"I'm fine would you give it a rest? And take your gay ass flowers with you!" I screamed chucking the flowers back at him. His eyes turned dark before he turned and left the room. I let out a shake breath before turning back to whatever I could do before show time. I felt like a wreck. After I went into the music room I stayed in there for the night, my mind swimming not getting a moment's peace. My thoughts kept flying back to Dustin and moth of the thoughts were empathetic, but I brushed them aside telling my self he hurt me there was nothing else too it, nothing to feel bad for him about. But my brain kept working and for the first time since I was changed, I felt tired.

Got the news today  
But they said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine  
When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know

All this time moves by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what its like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, no

And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow,  
You don't even know! yeah! woah!

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine

Bella was gnawing on her lip in the crowd. A habit she often did when she was trying not to cry. I knew why. That was one of the songs I wrote after I was diagnosed. It was the only song I could think to sing. One that I was over and one that didn't have anything to do with him, or wasn't able to bring thoughts of him. I could feel his eyes on me, weighing down on my shoulders pushing me down into the piano bench.

"Thank you, and now welcome Marco and his tone's." I exited off the stage and to the back. I put my make-up into my case and my case in my bag. Exhaling deeply I attempted to get ready to go back to Bella, Edward, and Dustin. I went to leave when I saw myself in the mirror. I could see some spots showing through where I must have wiped away. I started to dig through my bag for the cover up when a single lily came into view.

"You just don't give up do you?" I said without looking up.

"What? Lilies aren't good enough? I would have got a rose but some how I didn't think you would like that as much."

I stopped breathing at the sound of the voice. I turned slowly staring at the flower, scared to look up.

"Thanks…" I mumbled to the floor taking the flower. "We should go meet the others." I said as I shuffled towards the door.

"Actually we shouldn't. They are doing something, and we are doing something different."

"What makes you think I'm doing anything with you?" I said coldly going to step past him. His arm extended and stopped me.

"Hey, please. We don't even have to talk, just… hang." I stared forward for what seemed like forever before I sighed.

"Fine." I looked up at him. "But that's It." A smile spread across Dustin's face making my breath stop.

"That's all I ask." Dustin jogged to the door opening it and gesturing a hand through it.

"After you m'lady." I walked past him and was overly aware of his every step, every breath, every blink; he wasn't as near to me but I some how could feel the breeze of air from his movements.

"Cory, over here." Dustin was heading towards the path in the park. I sighed and followed him. He waited at the opening of the trees and then we walked together in silence for the most part.

"So…" Dustin started. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring slightly upwards. The moon reflected off of his face giving his features a faint glow. The shadow from the moon extended from his jaw and down his neck. The sight took my breath away. I looked forward quickly.

"So…" I said back crossing my arms over my chest.

"What exactly can you do with your powers?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I can control sounds and create block's." Dustin smirked at me.

"Blocks?" I nodded.

"Yup; you know, mind blocks on myself, walls, expand space."

"Expand space?" Dustin looked curious like a child in a toy store. I couldn't help but grin. If it wasn't for pride, then it was for the adorable look on Dustin's face. He smirked probably impressed with himself for getting a smile out of me. "How?"

I shrugged my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. "It's like I just move people. But it's not them I'm moving it's like the air is solidifying." I felt Dustin's presence beside me disappear momentarily before he stepped in front of me. His hands wrapped around my waist.

"Show me." He said. I bit my lip trying to stop the somersaults in my stomach. He bent his head to look up at me through his lashes and I couldn't look away. His arms tightened around me more as the corners of his mouth curled upwards. He started to lean in, his face inching closer. My eyes instinctively closed, whether it was in anticipation or fear I was unaware. His cheek brushed past mine and his lips met my ear.

"Show me." His voice held a hint of laughter like he thought he had me. Anger pulsed through me as I expanded the air so his arms were 3 inches away from my waist and I pulsed him backwards before continuing forward leaving him shocked behind. I heard him chuckle as he jogged after me.

"Wow… impressive."

"Next shows in an hour." I mused. Dustin led me off the path to the pond a little ways away. Perching down on the ground he patted beside him. I rolled my eyes and sat further away from him. He side slightly but didn't seem to be discouraged.

"What's with all the make up?" Dustin burst out turning towards me. His legs were apart and up so he was leaning forward with his hands in between.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow at him while his angled downward in confusion.

"You didn't use it when you were human, and now that you have inhuman beauty you decide to use it? It makes no sense."

"You make no sense…" I retorted lamely while shifting uncomfortably. Dustin shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"You haven't changed at all." I scoffed leaning towards him slightly.

"Are you not aware of the lack of pulse?" I joked. Dustin didn't find it as funny. His eyebrows pulled together and his mouth set in a straight line, jaw tense.

"I'm overly aware of that… look I know you said no talking… but I was wondering if you could make one exception. You don't even have to reply… just listen…" my eyes shifted while I looked down at my hands… my heart was telling me to listen while my head was telling me no.

"Not right now… please…" his face fell dramatically before he recomposed himself.

"Then, do me a favour… keep your eyes closed, and use your power to block all sounds till I shake you kay?" I opened my mouth to protest. "Please…" he begged. His voice was aching in a way I didn't think was possible. I sighed and nodded causing Dustin to smile widely.

I closed my eyes and blotted out all the sound around me everything around me faded from grey to black. I bit my lip, lost and nervous before white faded in. Dustin scooped me up into his arms and passed me to his back. I clung tight to him in surprise. My legs hooked around his waist and my arms clutched his neck. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter. The wind was now whipping at my face, blowing my hair about. I tucked my face into his shoulder to keep my hair from whipping at my face unpleasantly. I could feel us slow to a human pace. He moved like he was avoiding things and I felt some things nudge past me. I could feel his throat was vibrating like he was talking to some one and then I was being set down. He shook me lightly before taking his own seat across from me and too my right. I took in our surroundings as the cab moved.

"You brought me to a Ferris wheel." Dustin nodded looking out the window. I gulped nervously as it rose up.

"I gave the operator 600$ if he let us stay on here till it closes." I blinked and shook my head.

"You what?"

"Nice night huh?"

"Dustin!"

"Look, I've been trying to talk to you and you keep just shooting me down, I cant take it anymore. Your going to listen to what I have to say." I stared at him wide eyed by his outburst while I nodded. Dustin exhaled gratefully as he shifted towards me so we were right in front of one another. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes darted all over like he was searching for the right words, or reliving something.

"You don't know how scared I was that day… the phone call, seeing you there in so much pain screaming for my name… I see it all the time; if I could sleep I would dream about it. The first night we met I told you _"It's okay Cory, nothings going to happen to you. I wont let it. Trust me."_ That's what I said. And you trusted me. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you but you got attacked, changed, kidnapped and I could do nothing. Cory… you were right their in that clearing a foot away from me. And I couldn't get to you, I couldn't touch you. You were so close yet so far…" his face contorted from pain to fury within seconds.

"He was right there with you… keeping me from you while you were in so much pain… touching you when I couldn't. And to think that all this time you were with him…. Seeing him kiss you yesterday, just knowing this whole time you were here loving him while I was home loving you, missing you like crazy, it hurt so, so bad. Then I get here and hear that you don't love me, well I even suspected that you might not have before but, to hear it. Your voice so harsh, that hurt even worse. Just, I want to know why? What did I do?" he got up swiftly and sat beside me taking my hands in his. I stared at his fingers around mine trying to ignore the butterflies creating hurricanes in my stomach.

"Please, if you really don't care about me… I can learn to accept it, but I need to know why. I'm begging here…" I gulped trying to think of a way to avoid this but it looked inevitable. Dustin lifted a hand and laid it on my cheek. His thumb stroked my cheek softly while he stared at me, pleading with his eyes. It was now or never… I preferred never.

"I… I…" I took a deep breath. " ISAWYOUKISSINGALICE!" I rushed out awkwardly. Dustin blinked at me repeatedly until 30 seconds passed.

"You what?" I swallowed hard before straightening up pulling my hands away from him.

"I said, I saw you and Alice lock lips. In the Cullen's kitchen." His eyes darted back and forward as he flipped through his mind. Realization dawned on his face as he scooted closer.

"Nononononono Cory, it's not- Wait. You came back?" I set my jaw firmly.

"Not exactly?"

"Then how did you see anything then?"

"Trent temporarily had the power to see anyone I wanted to, and for some stupid reason, you were the first person I wanted to see but what I saw was you and Alice getting it on in the kitchen."

"Cory we were not 'getting it on'!"

"What were you doing then?"

"I was thanking her."

"Oh sure you were thanking her and then you accidentally bumped her lips with yours?"

"No God no Cory, listen!"

"No you listen! Do you know how much it hurt? I finally let some one in. I loved you for Christ sakes, you BEGGED me to give you a chance and I did. I loved you and I was taken away but I still thought about us, cried about us every day until I saw that. And I realized, love doesn't matter." I moved myself backwards as far from Dustin as the cab would allow. "And you shouldn't have mattered to me."

"Cory…" he said reaching towards me to put his hand on my cheek. I shook my head mechanically.

"No… just don't…"

"Cory everything was just a big misunderstanding. I kissed Alice yes I will admit that but not for what you think. She had a vision of where you were I was so happy I couldn't help it. But you have to believe me when I tell you that I never ever meant to hurt you. I love you more then anything. Nothing meant more to me then finding you and having you back with me. Please, I'm begging you to let me back in. I wont hurt you again I promise."

I shook my head and turned towards Dustin to refuse him but he moved forward with hands on either side of me pinning me to the side of the cab. His lips crushed against mine with longing, urgency, and begging as I pounded on his chest lightly in anger. I could have pushed him off me. I could have kept him on one side of the cab but a bigger part of me wanted this. That part wanted him a million times more then I wanted to push him away. I was sobbing because of my internal struggle my lips weren't moving against his so he pulled back and laid his forehead against mine eyes closed.

"Please, give me one more chance. Please." His voice was higher then usual throat tight with sadness. I bit my lip stilling my sobs.

"Please…" he whispered defeated… when I didn't move he pulled back. His jaw was stiff as he went to push himself to the other end of the cab. I let out one last sob before propelling myself forward. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him. At first he was shocked, but his hands slid around my waist as he leaned forward so I was on my back.

My hands had slid from his neck to his hair. I clutched fistfuls of his hair pulling his face close to mine as I kissed him hard. He smiled a genuine smile against my lips as my fingers slipped under the neckline of his shirt. I trailed my fingers against his neck making him cringe slightly. I could feel his sweet breath against my face as he chuckled mischievously lifting his head stroking his hand across my neck. He lowered his lips and started kissing up and down my neck and jaw line. His teeth nipped and pulled at my skin as my toes scrunched up. I arched my back and let out a squeak that led to a slight moan. He smiled against my neck as I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged upwards. He lifted up and helped to take off his shirt as I went to remove mine. Dustin looked down at me shocked as he grabbed my wrists.

"What are you doing?" he asked scrutinizing my face. I bit my lip as I smiled up at him.

"Getting rid of a few unneeded items." He didn't look sure so I saw up so he was straddling me. I placed my hands on his chest, one directly over his heart and the other I trailed up and down his torso.

"I love you." I whispered looking up into his eyes. His smile grew now as he pushed me back down while removing my shirt.

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS RATED R AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL VIEWERS. VIEWER DISGRESSION IS ADVISED.**

I kissed him as hungrily as he did me. I laid kissed down his neck and onto his shoulder as my fingers fiddled with his jeans. My mouth made its way back to his as he rose off of me and I rose with him never breaking the kiss he stepped out of his jeans as his hands slipped me out of mine. He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist pressing every inch of my skin to his. His lips attacked my neck again making me roll my body into his. He whimpered and let out a sigh as we lowered to the cab floor. I pulled his face down to mine as I rolled by hips into him and he moaned into my mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Deathly sure" I murmured. He grinned at the choice of words.

I could feel his hardness growing against me as I rolled my hips into him again. He flipped us over in one quick motion with my arms pinned beside my head. He kissed me hard as he mimicked my movement rolling his body against mine.

Slowly he entered me as I tightened around him. I pulled back from his lips to bite mine in pain.

"Are you alright? We don't have to do this…"

"No, it's okay." I assured him. He bit his lip but I just pulled him back down to me. He thrust in and out of me as I bit down on his shoulder. After a while the pain subsided and I could concentrate on the closeness of our bodies. I lifted my hips to mean each thrust with perfect harmony. I had stopped biting onto his shoulder and arched my back exploding in ecstasy. Rainbow colors clouded my vision. I focused on Dustin's face as his hands caressed my skin as he laid kisses everywhere. He was biting his lower lip and looked so sexy at that moment. He moaned and it flipped my stomach making it, if possible, to want him more. I rolled him over and he opened his eyes shocked. I grinned down at him as my hair dropped over us. He brushed my hair back smiling at me lovingly. I slid back on him moving in perfect rhythm. My fingers scratched down his pecks as I marveled at his beauty.

The cab rocked as I moved faster making me giggle. I let out a large scream of pleasure as did Dustin; and I used my power to keep the screams in the cab. With one final thrust I lowered myself onto his chest. I kissed him once more slowly and passionately.

"I love you so much…" he whispered into my ear. I shuddered from his breath

"Right back at chya." He rolled his eyes at me as I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me as we laid there in pure bliss.

**RATED RNESS IS OVER KIDDIES CONTINUE TO READ FROM HERE**

I giggled as I ran up the stairs with Dustin on my heels at my door his hands latched onto my hips as I opened the door. His lips quickly kissed my neck as he followed me in. Edward and Bella were on the couch cuddled up to one another watching a movie. Edward looked up at us before grimacing.

"Please, I don't want to hear _that._" I pursed my lips trying to his my smile.

"Sorry." I mumbled ushering for Bella to follow me. She was looking between the three of us until she pieced the things together and darted to my room. waiting to hear the whole story.

* * *

**A/N: hope you all liked it**


	15. Odd Connection read authors note too

**MOST IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE EVER!!**

**Hey everyone sorry for being a loser and taking a long time on this. Okay soo… I got a wonderful PM from a girl called Miriyummm and she loved this story so much she wrote a fan fic for this chapter. We were talking about it and we figured out where the story could go wither way her version or mine.**

**ANYWAYS I couldn't choose which, mine or hers… so I posted them both starting with mine ending with hers. Pick whatever you like the best and I'll continue with that one**

**But I would just like to thank Miri for making me feel so blessed to have some one like my work enough to write a fan fic on it…**

**HAPPY READING!!**

CPOV

We were all sitting together. A mesh of bodies cuddled in each others warmth. Dustin was running his fingers up and down my arm causing tremors to rock my body.

"Eww…" he said I glanced up at him and he was looking at his hand.

"Why do you where this junk?" Dustin was rubbing the foundation off his fingers when I gulped. I saw Edward's head snap towards me with worried eyes. Bella seeing his reaction was suddenly sitting up. Cory knew exactly what he saw. Her skin, bubbled and blistered, no sparkling. He was confused; I know what he was thinking. He was thinking Trent hurt me before I was changed. Oh how wrong he was.

Before I knew it, Edward had managed to get me to the roof alone. I leaned against the side of the ledge while Edward paced getting his thoughts together.

"You need to talk to us. You can't keep with these secrets Cory it's absurd. You need to tell us everything. Starting with what the hell I just saw in your mind."

"He never hurt me. That's all you need to know."

"Cory…" he knew I wasn't saying anymore. He was beyond frustrated with me.

"What do I keep telling Bella, Cory? She keeps asking me questions about you, what I know, what your keeping from her. She's hurting. You disappear, we find you and you don't talk to her. It's hurting her." I couldn't look at him. He was right and I was hurting her. But I knew she would hurt more if she knew that I was here only because of my promise I made to save her. She would guilt herself and I wouldn't have that.

"Your being completely stupid, and irrational. She would understand."

"No she won't Edward. Even if she knew, I made a promise. I can't just leave."

"He's coming to talk to you. Despite what you say, eventually you'll cave. Your wall's aren't as strong as you think." Edward disappeared and within a second later Dustin was coming through the doors. I don't think I could take all this interrogation.

"Cory…?" I let myself sit on the floor.

"We need to talk right?"

"It's been a week Cory, we can't stay here forever, and neither can you. Your home is with us, your family who loves you… Me who loves you."

I forced my gaze away from him.

"I can't just leave…"

"Can't or wont?"

"Both." I said. I couldn't lie to him completely… just avoid the truth.

"You can Cory!" Dustin pulled me to him. He held me so tight that if I was human I would have shattered into a million pieces. He held me so tight as if he figured that holding me would meld me to him so wherever he went I had to go.

"This. This is where you belong. Right here in my arms. Not his. Mine. We were meant for each other, I love you Cory, so so much; and one day you are going to believe that this is all you need."

"Dustin…"

"No let me finish." I pulled back and his eyes were a deep red. He was angry, or more frustrated.

"You don't love him… do you?" his voice cracked and sounded choked… his eyes swirled from red to violet, his anger mixed with sadness.

"No. I love you."

"Then why stay with him." I sighed pushing away from him and standing up.

"I really want to say that I can go home with you, but I was given choices and this is what I chose. To live here; with him."

"Why?" he could have been crying now if he could. His voice showed it all. "Your hurting more then your helping Cory." I looked away trying not to be affected by his words.

"That's it isn't it. You think your helping us by staying away." His voice was steady again as he had his hands on my shoulders trying to make me look at him.

"What does he have on you? What is he saying that will keep you here?"

"Yes what?" I looked past Dustin to see Bella and Edward. Edwards face was a perfect mask, hiding whatever he was thinking. But under it I could see the smirk. He wasn't upset. But he knew I was cornered, he knew I would tell. And I did.

"You've been unhappy and trapped here and it's all my fault!" Bella clung to me like Velcro and I knew she was beating her self up.

"No, I wasn't unhappy. I've been treated well here, honestly."

"He can't hurt her. He can't hurt any of us, were strong enough with our family to get you out of here. You're not a warrior Cory. You can't fight for him." Edward reasoned.

"Please…" Bella whispered. "Come home." Her broken voice was all that made me decide… I had to try.

"Come in!" Trent said from inside. My hand was frozen on the door as I inhaled and exhaled much unneeded air. I could feel my hand slightly shaking. He wasn't going to take this well. Bella wrapped her hand in mind and I looked over at her. She smiled reassuringly at me as I glanced back at Dustin and Edward. They were both stiff about all this. They didn't understand why I couldn't just pack my things and leave. They didn't know why I had to ask for permission to gain my own freedom back. But I knew that I had to. I wouldn't feel right if I just left.

"Trent…" I whispered stepping into his room. He was sitting at his desk looking through something with a flared expression. He was agitated by something… and I already knew that whatever was said now, whatever happened now wouldn't be pretty.

Trent looked up and his expression darkened tremendously it gave me shivers. I had never seen him look so menacing.

"We need to talk." I stated as bravely as I could step forward creating a wall as Dustin tried to follow me. Their interference would only make things worse.

"What about beautiful?" I silenced a growl that started in Dustin's mouth as I watched Trent's expression grow unbelievably bright for what it was two seconds ago.

"I want to go home. With my sister, my family, and… Dustin." I stuttered, trying to not keep a lot of attention on him. It wasn't working; Trent's gaze flickered to Dustin who stood glaring at him with the faintest of smirks on his face. Edward looked surprised and confused and that worried me more.

"With, Dustin… the _Boy_ who, if you lost your memory, made you cry on my shoulder day after day; who hurt you so deeply you closed up into yourself except only to let me in when you needed some one who actually cared for you?"

"With Dustin… The _Man _who loves me and always has."

"He betrayed you." Trent sighed standing up pushing the papers to one side.

"It was a misunderstanding." I whispered

"So he says. Anything to get you back right? And for what? To hurt you again?" Dustin growled at Trent again but I still had my walls behind me. Edward was starting to pace as Bella was talking frantically to him and Dustin pushed against my wall's. I drowned them out.

"I trust him."

"You didn't before."

"I do now." I defended lifting my head to look up at him. He was right in front of me now looking down at me with a stiff expression. He stared at me for a long time before his hand brushed my jaw and down my arm.

"And, if I don't let you? You did promise after all." I let out a sigh before pushing his hand away roughly.

"I wasn't asking your permission Trent. I just felt I needed to tell you I was leaving." Trent just nodded his head as he took a few steps back his eyes on me.

"Too bad…" he whispered as I let my walls down and turned to walk towards Dustin. Before I understood what was happening, Edward rushed past me towards Trent when suddenly he dropped to the ground clutching his head.

"Edward! Cory what's happening?"

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Jane." A little beautiful girl came through the doors to the right of us. She was staring at Edwards with a large smile on her face, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. I heard a cry from behind me and Dustin was on the ground clutching his head. I used my power and but a wall around us all but her power was still working and nothing was stopping whatever was happening to them.

"Bella next?" Trent asked me as his eyes flickered to Jane and back.

"No please!" Bella stepped forward now staring down the little girl. Jane's face contorted with anger.

"Immunity is a wonderful thing isn't it? Now stop. I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb." I stared at Bella with wide eyes. Her voice, so strong and independent; the air around her was thick with fury

"Jane, if you kept going, how long would it take to dispatch these two?" Trent asked casually.

"Not long at all." Jane's face was contorted into an ugly mask of fury. Her powers didn't work on Bella so she would love nothing more then to hurt Edward.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "I'll stay!" I shouted walking up to Trent. "I'll stay…" I repeated in a whisper letting my head fall in defeat.

Dustin and Edward sprung lightly to their feet.

"Cory no!" Bella shouted as she stepped towards me with Dustin on her heals. I pushed them back.

"Just go guy's. You have to go." I used my wall to push them backwards towards the door. Edward grabbed both of their arms and pulled them out letting the door close behind him.

"Good choice." Was all Trent said before he smiled at me and resumed whatever he was doing at his desk.

BPOV

I had been impassive for far too long. A hollow shell of nothing important and even with Cory back in my life I still hadn't snapped out of it until Jane came into our life.

"Immunity is a wonderful thing isn't it? Now stop. I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb."

I was quite surprised at the coldness from my voice and apparently so was Cory. Trent ignored the threat trying to call my bluff. Unfortunately for him it was not a bluff. Edward was hurting; my sister's soul mate was hurting. That alone was making me furious.

"Jane, if you kept going, how long would it takes to dispatch these two?" Trent asked casually.

"Not long at all." Jane's face was contorted into an ugly mask of fury. I could see her plotting in her the things she could do to Edward to make herself feel better about her powerlessness against me. the look in her eyes made me take my first step to going forward and ripping her apart.

"Stop it!" Cory screamed. I froze and looked at her. She was looking at Trent "I'll stay!" she walked up to him. "I'll stay…" she repeated in a whisper letting her head fall.

Dustin and Edward sprung lightly to their feet.

"Cory no!" I shouted as I stepped towards her with Dustin on my heels; when suddenly we were being pushed back gently but firmly.

"Just go guy's. You have to go." I could feel her pushing still as Edward grabbed onto Dustin and I pulling us out of the room and down out of the building.

"What are you doing!" I snarled ripping myself free of Edward. His eyes were wide and scared. I knew why. Is calm beautiful Bella was showing her ugly monstrous head.

"We can't just leave her here!" I could hear a crack. Dustin was frustrated and taking it out on random objects around us.

"I couldn't agree more, but obviously we need help. He wont let her go without a fight and it's apparent that he has quite a backing. So we need our own."

DPOV

I broke quite a few things in an angry blur and I couldn't even remember. I needed to quit this pity party. I needed to save her; and that's what I will do.

"What's the plan?" I asked stepping towards Edward.

"What? Done your temper tantrum already?" Bella bit back bitterly

"Oh you know what?" Edward growled at me and I breathed calming breaths.

"You both need to calm down." The phone in his pocket started to vibrate and he pulled it out talking quickly to the person on the other line.

"Our family is coming to help bring Cory home."

MIRIYUMMM's version

Obscured Twilight

Chapter 15

BPOV  
I followed Cory into the room. I was surprised when I saw her face, she seemed to truly be herself now. The Cory I had always known and loved, the Cory that was smart and witty and in control; the Cory that was _my sister_.  
She sat in the center of her bed, a big overstuffed California king with pillows piled high atop beautiful satin bedding. "Why do you have a bed? It's not like you sleep anyway" I asked as I joined her. "I don't know. Makes me feel a bit more human. Besides, you know what I always used to say…" I rolled my eyes as I cut her off and finished her sentence "If I'm going to be stuck in my death bed it might as well be the best damn bed there is." I had always hated that little saying of hers. She tried to use it to lighten the mood when she couldn't go outside but it always made me feel sad.  
She took my hands and bounced up and down with giddiness. I swayed slightly, her movement causing a wave effect on me. Her eyes shone with excitement and something else. Love? Cory was in love? I remember once thinking that it would be more likely that I, Bella, the most uncoordinated, ungraceful, unathletic person on the face of this Earth would win an Olympic Gold medal in figure skating before Cory Swan AKA Hardass would ever fall in love.  
"So spill it already!" I said to her, barely able to contain myself. She smiled widely and began to tell me what had happened.  
CPOV  
"Oh my gosh Bella, it was the most amazing night ever!" She looked at me, a smile spreading across her lips as she waited for me to continue. "He took me to a Ferris Wheel and get this, he paid the guy working the ride six hundred dollars to let us stay on it all night long!"  
She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she spoke, "Awwwwee!! That is the sweetest thing ever!" I nodded vigorously in response. I saw her stare at me, her eyes becoming thin slits in her face. Of course she knew there was more. How could I have expected to hide it from her?  
"You totally did it with him!!" She yelled. I jumped on her, covering her mouth. "Will you keep it down?! Jeez, why don't you just take out an add in the Sunday paper." She pushed me off of her and sat up, waiting expectantly for me to continue. "Details. Now." she said sternly.  
"It was amazing Bella, there are no words to describe the feeling! It was like we were one person. Like as if he was what I was missing, what made my body complete. It felt so…. _right_. When he was inside of me I knew he was mine forever, and that nothing else mattered but us." Bella's smiled faded, and was replaced by something else…longing?  
"What's wrong Bella?" She looked away, biting her lip. She turned to face me, looking a bit upset. Her eyes told me what her words couldn't. "You mean, you and Edward haven't…." she shook her head no and a little sob escaped her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to offer some comfort.  
"Do you think he doesn't want me anymore? Do you think the only reason he liked me was because I was human?" she asked. I pulled her back to look into her eyes. Still the same Bella. She is inhumanly beautiful and absolutely radiant and she still thinks of herself as less than worthy to be with Edward.  
"Of course Edward loves you! Did you ever stop to think he was just waiting for it to be the right moment? So he could make it memorable for the both of you? You know he never got around to doing….._that…. _in his human life. He's probably planning something really special. For you and for him." She smiled at me, her lovely face brightening a little as she thought over what I was saying., finding the reasoning within my words.  
"He's been going crazy you know." I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Who, Edward?" I asked. "Dustin. I never saw him look so miserable. He wouldn't hunt for weeks. He would lock himself in his room and listen to the same song over and over. I heard 'Giving Up' by Silverstein for a week straight."  
I winced as she told me how Dustin had spent the last four months. "I know Bella. I feel terrible…." she nodded at me as I took a deep breath. "…I've been miserable too. I've been able to do what I love the most in the entire world for this whole time which is to play music, but somehow….it wasn't the same. I still felt empty. A big part of me was missing."  
"So you do love him?" she asked. I smiled shyly as I thought about the question. There was no denying it anymore. "More than life itself." I answered.  
Just then we heard something by the door . We turned to see who it was and standing there, was Trent.

TPOV  
I hadn't seen Cory since earlier today and I was beginning to worry. I decided to go to her room to see if she was in there. "So do you love him?" Bella asked her. "More than life itself." she replied.  
I sucked in some air, feeling as if I had just been punched in the gut. A deep pain took over my body, leaving my knees weak. I felt it sink into the very core of my being. They looked up, finally noticing that I was there. Cory looked at me, mouth agape, a horrified expression on her face.  
"Trent! I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way! I wanted to talk to you, to tell you face to face how I feel." I looked up, her eyes were filled with guilt, and tenderness. I let myself slump down to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her say something to Bella and she quickly stood up and left the room.  
She was in front of me in two steps, her soft hand on the side of my face, lifting it up so I could look her in the eyes. "I truly didn't mean for you to get hurt Trent. I know you care about me, but I was always very clear about my feelings for you. I care about you too, but as a friend. I never meant to lead you on, and if I did I'm sorry, that was never my intention."  
I breathed in deeply as I processed the words she was saying. How could I have been so blind? I knew this was coming. That they would eventually find her. That she would want to leave. That she still loved _him_.  
I'd seen it in her eyes, in the way she restrained herself while playing music. In the way she would sometimes shut herself off from the rest of the world. Despite all that I had still let myself hope. Hope that she would forget him and give me a chance.  
One chance was all I needed, was all I hoped for. Now that chance would never come.  
"I know. I guess I always knew. I just didn't want to admit it." She looked at me, her lip trembling slightly. "I knew you would never be able to forget him. No matter how many mental blocks you created. It even affected your music, your playing. I heard you play with true emotion for the first time the night he came back into your life."  
"It's true." she said, "It felt like something was missing. When I saw him kissing Alice in that vision it was as if some part of me was being ripped out. When I saw him that night, I felt whole again. Even if I was hurting because I thought he had betrayed me." I took her hand in mine, pulling her towards me. I kissed it softly and raised my eyes to meet hers. "You know I love you Cory. I have since the night I first met you. I want you to be happy, even if that means you can't be with me."  
She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, her soft lips brushing my skin. She let me hold her in my arms as we sat there on the ground. I don't know how much time passed, but I knew that it would be enough for me. Enough to be able to say goodbye to the only person I had ever really loved.  
I stood up to leave then, needing to clear my head. I knew I had to let her go. I wanted her to be happy. Happy and free. I walked into the music room and sitting in front of the piano was Dustin. He looked at me, his blue eyes flashing red for a moment, then cooling back to the color they usually were.  
DPOV  
I ran my hands along the keys of the old piano. It was so beautiful….I thought about how hot it would be to have Cory right on top of it. I closed my eyes as the image of her beautiful face screaming in pleasure came into my mind. God, to be inside of her! If I would've died then I would have no regrets. I heard the door open, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Trent walking towards me.  
"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked. I was a bit surprised, what could he possibly have to say to me? "Sure." I replied and motioned for him to come closer. He sat in the chair across from where I was, resting his head in his hands as he tried to figure out where to start.  
He took a deep breath and slowly looked up. "You know I love Cory…." he began. I frowned. Of course I knew how he felt for her, how could I not? He had so obviously tried to flaunt it in my face. Kissing her that night she had brought us to her place for the first time. I almost killed him right then and there.  
"…which is why I have to do this. I know she loves you, that she always has. I just want to know that you'll take care of her, that you'll protect her. That you'll love her as much as I do. I want you to give me your word." His lip trembled a bit as he spoke, his eyes distant as he looked out the window into the dark night.  
I looked at him, my eyes wide with disbelief. "You mean…." "Yes." he answered. "I'm letting her go. I want her to be happy, and without you she is not." I sat up straight, looking at him, trying to see if he was being serious or not. He stood up slowly, and I did the same.  
"It's not going to be easy. The Volturi wants her because of her amazing talents, and as soon as they find out I have let her go they will come after us. I don't care what happens to me but you must keep Cory safe. If they find her, they will kill her." I nodded at him, as I extended my hand for him to shake. "You have my word Trent, I will protect her life with my own." He tilted his head slightly in reply as he took my hand.  
"Thank you. For Cory. For everything. I am indebted to you." I said to him, meaning every word of it. "You must leave as soon as possible, before they find out she is gone." he said. "Meet me back here at midnight." With that he turned and ran out of the room. I got up and went back into the living room to find Cory sitting on the couch watching a movie with Bella and Edward. Her face was soft and worry troubled her beautiful eyes.  
Edward glanced up. "Really?" he asked, having read my thoughts. "Yeah." I replied with a smile. Bella and Cory looked at us confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Bella. "Trent is letting you go." I said, looking directly at Cory. Her mouth dropped, hanging open as we all stared at her, smiles slowly spreading across our faces.  
Bella jumped up and threw herself on Cory. "Yay Cory! Now we don't have to kidnap you in the middle of the night like we were planning to do anyway!" Cory snorted "Well thank god, for _that._" she said, hugging Bella back with the same enthusiasm. Edward stood up and looked at me, his eyes cautious and calculating.  
"We have to leave tonight though, Trent said the Volturi would be after us as soon as they got wind of him letting her go." I said to him. Cory jumped up, her eyes panicked. "What about Trent?" she asked, her worried voice cracking a bit as she spoke.  
"He will be fine Cory. He just wants you to be safe. He asked us to meet him back in the music room at midnight." Edward looked down at his watch. "That gives us a little over two hours." he said. Bella jumped up, pulling a small phone out of her pocket, after a couple of minutes of talking she snapped it shut.  
"Our flight leaves at 12:45am." Edward nodded, grabbing her hand as he walked towards the door. "We'll go back to Tanya's and let them know what's going on. We'll meet you guys back here." I agreed and turned to Cory who was now pacing the room.  
"I'm scared Dustin." she said to me in a whisper when I stood in front of her, blocking the trail she had been following. I took her in my arms, holding her tightly. My Cory, we could finally be together. I looked into her soft golden eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It'll be alright." I whispered. She sighed and took my hand and led me to her room.  
Inside, she pushed me down onto her bed. I smiled at her as she climbed on top of me. "Did you not get enough on the Ferris Wheel?" I asked jokingly. She laughed, a light musical laughter that made me fall in love with her all over again. "I will never get enough." She said, as she leaned forward to kiss me. I parted my lips and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She ground her hips down onto mine and I moaned softly as I rolled onto her, pinning her under me.  
I slid my hand up her shirt and cupped her breast, her breath quickening against my chest. I bent forward to kiss her neck, working my way up to her earlobe, biting it slightly. She arched her back and gasped in pleasure, her hands moving towards the front of my jeans. I unbuckled hers in a rush and swiftly slipped inside of her. She lifted her hips and accepted me into her body. I pushed into her harder with each thrust, her hands scratching up my back as they knotted into my hair. I closed my eyes as I bit her lip and everything around me seemed to disappear.  
CPOV  
I bit his neck as I felt myself tighten around him, every muscle in my body tensing in pleasure. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. He looked up at me and smiled. "Right back at 'cha." he said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and bit his shoulder playfully. "Okay, I guess I deserve that." I muttered against his bare skin.  
I got up and walked into my huge walk in closet to get dressed. I threw on some blue Dickies, my black converse and a Ramones tee. I walked back out into the room where Dustin was already dressed and laying on my bed changing the channels on the TV. He raised an eyebrow as he saw me and a smile spread across his lips. "Daddy likey!"  
I picked up a pillow off the ground and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. "Daddy is an idiot!" I shot back mockingly. He laughed as he scooted forward to the edge of the bed. He grabbed my waist and wrapped his arms around me. "So what do you want to do until Edward and Bella get her?" he asked. I shrugged, "Want to make out?"  
"Is that all you want me for?" he asked, an expression of shock on his face. I rolled my eyes as I pushed him back, "Well, it's all your really good for…" I teased.  
Just then Edward and Bella walked through the door. "Damn! Seriously you guys, I don't want to know all that!" Edward said with a look of disgust on his face. "You guys are like animals!" Bella chimed in as she winked at me. Dustin and I just laughed and kissed sloppily in front of them.  
"OH COME ON ASSHOLES! If we wanted to see that we'd watch porn!" Edward growled. "Nothing like a live show!" Dustin said and I punched him on the arm.  
"Alright guys, we need to go meet Trent." I said, standing up to slip my back pack on. We all made our way to the music room, where Trent was already waiting for us. Dustin held my hand tightly as we entered the room.  
TPOV  
I knew Walker was on his way, we had to hurry. I turned as I heard the door open. Cory walked in with Dustin, hand in hand followed by Bella and Edward. I felt my stomach drop as I saw her with him. It was so hard to accept the reality of the situation, but I knew she was happy, and that was all that mattered to me.


	16. Sacrifices

**A/N: I am a horrible person… But I decided, after a random review for this story, that I should force myself to not have a writers block. But just so you all know this story is almost done and I will try to finish it in 3 day's max, with about 3 more chapters. I hope none of you hate me too much and I apologise. Please forgive me!!!**

CPOV

Looking out into the crowd I could see Trent at a table with Jane, Walker, and another vampire I had never seen before. He was so large, he reminded me Emmet in a way, possibly a little bigger. His hair was cropped short to his head and his hand was wrapped tightly around a glass of blood staring directly at me only nodded when Trent or Walker would say something to him. His stare was piercing and made me tremble. I looked away from him slowly and started to play.

_So many nights trying to hide it  
But now I stay awake just pleading for more  
To think this heart was divided  
I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore..._

Feeling your touch all around  
Peacefully hearing the sound  
Of silence around us, so glad we found us this way_  
_

It had been three days since they left and I was able to piece everything together while basically being under house arrest. Trent didn't trust me anymore, Jane was a member of the Volturi attempting to go rogue, Trent gave her a different offer and she took it. the Volturi sounded very vengeful and scary, I couldn't imagine anyone trying to cross them… but I suppose if you have the power to make some one feel like they are in pain from any distance, you have nothing to be scared of. 

_Find me, here in your arms  
Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
Blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

Can't get enough of you

As I sang, I had to concentrate to make sure that I kept the lyrics and melody straight, and keep the curiosity out of my voice as Vampires filed in, eleven of them all together. Most of them I have never seen before. They were men and women, and they all had blood red eyes. Whispers were murmured at the table and suddenly all eyes were on me.

_  
I want to be where you are  
In times of need I just want you to stay  
I leave a note on your car  
When I can't find the right words to say_

Hearing your voice all around  
The last place we're going is down  
I'll blindly follow knowing you're leading the way

Find me, here in your arms  
Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
Blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you'd breathe new life from within

I concentrated to create a cone of air, amplifying their discussion towards me and what I heard almost made me miss a beat.

_  
With you in time  
There's nothing else  
My life stands still  
You are the will that makes me strong  
Make me strong  
If ever alone in this world I know I'll always..._

Find me, here in your arms  
Now I'm wondering where you've always been  
Blindly, I came to you  
Knowing you'd breathe new life from within  
You sleep, here in my arms  
Where the world just shuts down for awhile  
Blindly, you came to me  
Finding peace and belief in this smile  
Find some peace and belief in this smile  


"We know where they will be; and they are coming for her, _today_."_  
_

_Can't get enough of you__…_

"Brilliant Cory." Trent said to me after the show. He was immediately by my side and had his hand wrapped around my elbow. I fought hard to keep my composure as I forced a smile at him.

"Look's like you are having a little get together today."

"Oh it's just rogue stuff." He assured me as he pulled me along back to the mansion. I had a cape on, the day was unusually sunny with white clumps coming infront of the sun at random times. I felt like a dog while he led me to my room putting me inside. "I'll come get you later for a drink." He said with a bright smile. I gripped the doorknob trying my best to look okay while I smiled back.

"Alright, I'll be here." The door shut silently behind me while I flew to the window to keep watch for where they were heading.

BPOV

I felt the inner monster in me for the first time since my change, and I welcomed it. No, I let it consume me. The anger I had fuelling the demon was mountainous, guilting my sister, hurting our soul mates, I was elated with the new plan. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett flew in. we had been getting ready for a fight. The fight where we would get Cory back. No doubt about it. We were getting her back today.

"Alright, now don't let them get their arms around you. A lot of them could be newborns; most of his army is, and they all have powers so this might be difficult." Jasper Chided while everyone fought against each other. Alice was crouched in front of me, predicting ever move I would make, I let myself go, ignoring my steps and just concentrating on getting my sister back. Lunging forward, Alice knew I would I somehow ended up on her left and lunged tackling her to the ground.

"Good one Bella."

"Were outnumbered by powers, of all the vampires to be on our side, why am I the newborn that is virtually powerless?" I freaked while Edward ran over to me.

"Bella, it's alright, everything will work out."

"You don't understand Edward! They are ALL gifted, we only have 3 gifts besides my brain anomaly, and one won't even have any effect on the opposite side!"

"Hey, I don't need any powers to save what's important to me!" Dustin snarled at me, I knew he didn't mean anything by it, he was just being defensive, but I was furious and temperamental, so I lunged for him before being trapped by giant arms. Emmett's laugh shook me into calmness while he walked me back over to beside Edward and set me down. Edward immediately snaked his arm around my waist.

"Calm Love, it's stressful for all of us, but we need everyone to get her back." I breathed deeply letting myself calm down before sending Dustin an apologetic smile tht he returned.

"Alright everyone, go again!"

CPOV

It was high noon now, and a little more clouds came, when they finally left the mansion, I counted 11 taking off into the trees. I put my cape back on not bothering to change before throwing open my door to head down the corridor.

"Umph!" a pair of arms caught me around the stomach and would have knocked the wind out of me.

"Leo, Gem." I greeted trying to get past. "Excuse me."

"Trent said we needed to keep you here." I laughed without humour. I once thought of them as my friends, but not now, not today. I pulsed my power and pushed them to the sides of the hall, trapping them there while I hurried running at full speed I got to the woods, but totally lost the scent.

I concentrated, amplifying every sound nearby until I heard it; Screaming.

My fee carried me through the trees, the cape flowing behind me. It was a scattered clearing, and the scene before me almost brought tears. The whole Cullen family, Bella, and Dustin were all fighting I could see pieces of fingers scattered here and there and I prayed to god that it wasn't from my family.

Bella was attacking Jane who was thankfully too distracted to use her power on anyone, while trying to avoid her. Emmett had the big guy who was staring at me, and another large vampire with longer blonde hair on him. My eyes drifted to the middle of the clearing where Dustin and Trent were circling each other. I gasped lightly but it was enough to get Dustin's attention, he looked up at me, and when he did, clouds split descending sun upon everyone, their skin gleamed with brilliant diamonds, then the beauty was destroyed by Dustin's scream. His head was thrown back and his eyes were shut in agony while another vampire hit him from behind. I threw my power towards him trying to create a bubble around him but when I did, the one who hit him from behind was the only one who got pulsed back.

Trent was still on him biting down on his shoulder and he let out another scream

"DUSTIN!" I screamed running into the clearing just as some vampire tried to tackle me, but only caught my cape ripping it off of me.

DPOV

I felt pain in my back while a newborn punched me hard. I screamed loud unable to control the pain I was feeling when Trent jumped me again biting my shoulder. I could feel my flesh being torn away and it caused me to scream louder.

"DUSTIN!"

"NO!!" Alice screamed before I heard her get tackled. I could see Edward his eyes wide with horror looking at me. Suddenly a weight hit me knocking me free. I looked to where I was only to see Cory, she was viciously ripping at Trent who was fighting back but unable to get her off him. The weirdest part was, she was as dull as a human. Her pasty translucent skin was grey with no sheen to it whatsoever, like a simple lump of coal in a pile of diamonds.

The next scream I heard made me feel like I was about to gag. It was so painful, and horrid, that it took me a moment to register that that blood curdling scream was from Cory.

The fighting stopped everywhere, and all eyes were in the center. Trent seemed to freeze when he realized she was in complete pain. The exposed skin of her upper back and arms started to steam and got redder and redder then she started to turn black like she was being burned alive; but she wouldn't stop attacking Trent.

"NO! NO! NO!" Bella cried flinging herself to Cory. I followed and Bella and I Pulled her, hard. Trent hollered in pain as Cory took his flesh on his arms with her while we dragged her into the shade.

"Cory, Cory please…" I begged while her head lolled backwards, her eyes falling into the back of her head. I had her cradled in my arms and Bella was wrapped around us, weeping tearlessly. I noticed everyone was crowded around us now, except for Trent's mini Army.

Cory looked Charred, her back arms, neck and right side of her face, all crispy and waxy looking like a burnt doll.

"Stay with me Cory."

"She passes out, last time she healed herself it just took a long time, it wasn't as bad though."

I snarled, starting to raise to my feet to rip Trent limb from lib, but Edward read my mind, taking a dive towards him with Emmett and Jasper.

"Cory please baby, don't leave me…" I started to sob. Bella's hands were trembling while she put her hands on Cory's arms hoping that the ice of her hands would help.

"Courtney Anica Swan, you better open your eyes this minute!" Bella screamed, threatening her. "I said look at me!" Cory's eyes snapped open and her back arched while she sucked in air to build up a strangled scream as she flailed in my embrace. Bella pulled back startled and then we all noticed something. Carlisle stepped forward and laid his hand on top of Cory's while her screams turned into whispers before she started to pass out again.

"Bella touch her again."

"Are you insane!!" she snarled.

"Look where your hands were!" On her arms were two tiny burgundy handprints, as if where Bella was holding healed. Bella's hands shook as she was scared to touch her.

"It's okay Bella, this helps. It's your power." Bella put her hands back where they were and after a moment of silence, Cory screamed and trashed again. My throat grew tight with tears while I tried to keep her steady and still.

"I'm sorry Cory, I'm sorry!" Bella begged. When Cory's screams stilled, Bella lifted her hands to see alabaster skin with scar like patterns on it. She moved her hands again and we both closed our eyes trying to ignore Cory's pain..


End file.
